Through the Storm
by mbrattoo
Summary: Magnus is a sophomore in college and majoring in the arts. Alec is a freshman majoring in law. When their paths cross, will they be able to overcome their pasts in order to include each other in their present? AU but, they're still Downworlders/Nephilim.
1. Chapter 1: Sophomore Year

**I told you guys this was coming! This is just kind of an introductory scene and, yes, the boys have met but, the real actions starts around here, in my opinion. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: A bit of language. But, it is rated T. And, they're in college so, yeah.**

**A few things to consider: Magnus is still a warlock. Alec is still a Shadowhunter. Jace is in the same grade as Alec, as is Simon. They're friends. Ragnor is one of Magnus' best friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Foreword: <strong>_A few years ago, the Clave issued a document that promotes the mingling of humans, Downworlders and, Shadowhunters. They want their younger generations to be better equipped to befriend and interact with humans, better known as Mundanes. _

_Therefore, some have opted to go to colleges and other places that are frequented by humans, mostly in order to better fit into everyday society and gain more abilities outside of their powers and fighting skills. The humans, naturally, are not aware of this document and don't suspect anything has changed. They remain in the dark when it comes to Downworlder and Shadowhunter affairs._

_The Lightwood family owns the Manhattan Institute and decided to enroll the children in their family that are old enough, into college. This would be Jace and Alec Lightwood. Isabelle is a year younger than them and is still home schooled._

_Henry Cornelius, also known as Hank, adopted Magnus and Lysander Bane quite some time ago and thought that it'd be a perfect opportunity for his sons to attend college, as well. Magnus is a sophomore in college while his brother, Lysander, is a senior._

_Ragnor Fell's parents responded to the document in much the same way since they're close to Hank. _

_Simon Lewis is the only vampire that is able to attend college. At least, the day courses, given that he's the Daylighter. He is a friend of Alec and Jace._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Sophomore Year

**Characters: **Magnus, Ragnor

**POV:** Magnus'

**Chapter Song: **Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) by Katy Perry. I think you'll see why later.

* * *

><p>"Bane! If you don't get your sorry ass up, I'm breaking into this shabby flat of yours!" This is what I wake up to at six in the morning.<p>

I finally force my head up from my bed to process what the hell is going on.

The idiot knocking on my door is Ragnor, which is ordinary enough, regardless of how annoying that is.

It's six am on a Monday…

Oh, _right_. The dreaded second week of classes. I've always hated the second week.

The freshmen are always scurrying around campus trying to figure out where the hell to go and the stupid professors are plotting just exactly how to ruin our lives with their pointless lectures.

In fewer words, it's when school actually begins, in my opinion.

I pull myself out of my very comfortable bed, running my fingers through the thick, matted spikes on top of my head.

I groan. It's gonna take forever to do my hair today.

My head suddenly starts pounding, and I find myself wincing at everything.

And the damn sun is too effing bright.

The knocking on the front door continues to grow louder as I stumble around the room, trying to locate my pajama bottoms.

I don't even know why I bother with them, given the fact I put them on around nighttime but, I always take them off before I go to sleep.

I see them in a purple silky bundle in the far corner of the room. I pull them on, gagging at the inertia, before walking out of the room and towards the front of the apartment.

I snatch the door open to find Ragnor Fell, my best friend, in mid knock. He looks way too chipper for it to be a frickin Monday.

"What?" I'm already thoroughly annoyed at this point and suffering from an annoying headache.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you don't miss the first _real _day of classes. And the first manic wave of hot freshmen trying desperately to find their classes." Ragnor grins devilishly.

This actually does make me smile weakly. I remember last year, when my plan was to ask the hottest kids around for directions. It worked out well for me _and_ them.

This year, as a sophomore in college, I'll have the pleasure of aiding the helpless newbies.

Then, I feel a wave of nausea and feel myself start to sway a bit.

"Easy there, Mag. Are we a little hung over?" Ragnor says, grabbing my shoulders and steadying me.

I groan as I slump into him, trying to steady myself.

"You'll feel better once you start moving around a little." Ragnor says, looking slightly concerned.

"Sit here." He says, pushing me into my fluffy pink arm chair and disappearing into my room. He comes back with a bottle of Advil and hands me one before making a glass of water appear. "You'll feel just fine, Maggie."

"No I won't. My head hurts and you're here, which just makes it worse." I complain, taking the medicine.

"I'm gonna ignore that last bit. And, yeah you will, so get your ass in there and get glittered up" Ragnor says as he dramatically tosses his hair out of his eyes.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." I demand and, surprisingly, he does. I curl up into the chair and close my eyes against the light filtering into the room from outside.

The medicine kicks in really soon, thankfully making the stupid headache go away.

"You all better?" Ragnor asks after a while, noticing when I finally sit up.

"Yep." I say, running my hands through my mostly matted hair.

"Good because we have duties to fulfill that demand the use of glitter! And, freshman, of course." Ragnor says excitedly.

I laugh and shake my head as I trudge back into my room. Ragnor follows and collapses on my disheveled bed.

"You should definitely wear leather." Ragnor suggests as he lays back onto the pillows.

"I know. But what color?" I think aloud, hand on my hip.

My closet is an organized mess, at best. It's organized to me, at least.

My leather and scarves are on the left side, while my mesh and boots are on the far right. My gloves are at the top of my closet, along with my more regular shoes and so on. Like I said, it's pretty organized.

"How do these look?" I ask, holding out a pair of black leather pants with rhinestones accenting the sides of them.

"Muy caliente, dear." Ragnor replies.

"Stupid. You only call things like food that. Duh." I say as I roll my eyes, which still makes me feel slightly dizzy.

"Stop being a buzz kill Maggie." Ragnor say annoyingly. I hate that stupid little nickname!

I find my sparkly silver Dior v-neck and pull it over head, wincing as some of my spikes get caught.

"That is hawt!" Ragnor exclaims, tugging on the fabric. "Let me guess the brand…" He says as he closes his eyes and waves his hands over the fabric. "Dior!"

"You know it, bitch." I reply, waltzing back over to my closet. "Red or purple?" I hold up two identical mesh shirts.

"Red's nice but, I'd go with purple. It accents your eyes." I contemplate this for a second before throwing the red one to the floor of my closet.

"There's no way that I'm not wearing those combat boots." I say, knowing that Ragnor already knows exactly which pair I'm referring to.

The boots reach mid-calf and they're covered in shiny, silver buckles.

I go to the bathroom to clear my face of any leftover makeup from last night and sit at my huge vanity that's perpetually covered in canisters of glitter and eye shadow.

"I'm thinking rainbow glitter today?" I muse aloud.

"Go for it." Ragnor replies, flipping his phone into the air. He's not really paying attention.

"What has you so occupied today?" I ask lightly.

"I met this chick, Candy, in one of my classes on Friday. I gave her my number but she hasn't called or even texted." He answers, frowning slightly at his phone.

"Aw, Raggie's been rejected? Whatever will he do?" I say, laughing. "And by a Candy, no less?"

"I know, right! I was sure that I was in there when I found out her name. What kind of girl with a name like that doesn't put out?" Ragnor asks what's probably meant to be a rhetorical question.

Too bad, I don't believe in rhetorical. "The kind of girl that's smart enough not to go out with a raging metrosexual jerk-off?" I suggest playfully.

"You're one to talk. You're doing your makeup, for crying out loud. How do girls put up with? The guys, I understand but, the girls? They must be pretty desperate." Ragnor shakes his head, trying to force down his stupid smirk.

"I'll have you know that guy-liner, as you like to refer to it, counts as makeup as well."  
>I respond, pointedly. Ragnor just sneers at me so, I go back to contemplating shades.<p>

I automatically decide to leave my lips bare except for a thin coat of clear lip gloss.

I decide to put on dark blue eyeliner that fades to black at the outer edges of my eyes. On the top lids, I use the black liner to outline lash line.

Then, I take a deep purple (full of sparkle, of course) and put that over the larger part of my eyelid and top it off with a lighter purple closer to my brow bone.

Over all of that, I add a sheer eye shadow that makes my cat eyes stand out more.

"Couldn't you just do that with magic?" Ragnor asks, standing in the doorway.

"Hell no." I answer automatically. "This, believe it or not, takes massive skill. Skill that I pride myself on, thank you very much." I respond with an eye roll.

Sure, the boy's my best friend but, he can be massively dense sometimes.

Then, I try to recover what spikes I can and make new ones for those are just loss causes. I add a glittery gel to some of them, which just pulls my entire outfit together.

"Are you done being such a queen?" Ragnor asks as I stand up from the vanity.

"That's king to you, peasant." I say, sauntering past him.

"I brought muffins. Though, I'm sure you were too busy yelling at me and looking horrible to notice." Ragnor says, gesturing to a bag on the coffee table.

"Maybe this will be a good day, hangover aside." I rummage through the bag until I find my favorite- Banana Nut Chocolate Chip.

"That reminds me. Who the hell gets drunk on a Sunday, knowing damn well that classes are tomorrow?" He asks wearily.

I decide to ignore him.

I take a bite and don't even bother to suppress the weird moan that follows. "This. Is. Delicious." I fall back into the lime green cushions of my couch.

Ragnor picks up his carrot muffin and lies on the couch in the other direction, resting his feet in my lap.

We fall into a comfortable silence after we make a couple of lattes appear from the café down the street.

I've known Ragnor for years. I have to admit, at first, we were somewhat attracted to each other but, that didn't last long. Our egos are far too big for anything to have come out of it except a really close friendship.

And, don't even get me started on all of the glitter. That never would've worked out.

"I think we should start heading to campus." I don't move to get up, though.

"Maybe we could just skip? We could always get the notes from someone else?" Ragnor's eyes are closed and he's snuggled into the cushions.

"Nope! I have a Shadowhunter to catch!" I say, suddenly far more excited about my day.

"A Shadowhunter? Sounds like trouble, Magnus." Ragnor warns. Trouble with blue eyes, to be exact.

"Ah. Whatever. He's so adorable! You just have to see him to get where I'm coming from." As I say this, I get up and pull Ragnor along with me in one fluid motion.

It doesn't take us long to get to campus and once we do, I see the Lightwood boy walking with that David Lee Roth wannabe and his brother. Jason, I think? I don't know.

"Hot damn, there he is!" I say, inclining my head in his direction.

"Who?" I can tell the moment that Ragnor sees the boy. He gets that fierce look on his face as if he's hunting something. Which, I guess, he is. "My, my. Pretty, isn't he?" Ragnor says appreciatively.

"That he is." I say, unconsciously licking my bottom lip. "Now, what's your assessment of my, ah, situation?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Screw the Clave. I say go for it. The worse that could happen is he isn't into guys."

"Nah. I think he may be more into guys that even I am, _if_ you get what I'm saying." I say, arching an eyebrow.

"I always knew there had to be some Shadowhunters somewhere that weren't straight." Ragnor says knowingly.

"Yeah but, he's definitely in the closet." I respond. Ragnor gives me a really weird look. "What?" I ask.

"Really? You're gonna go for a Narnian, Magnus?" Ragnor asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me darling, it'll be anything and everything but serious. I'm not sure he could handle any more than that. I mean, look at me. I'm a lot to handle." At this, both Ragnor and I start laughing uncontrollably which draws Alec's (the Shadowhunter boy's) attention behind him.

I let my eyes rake over his form, which causes him to blush oh, so adorably. Ragnor looks him over a bit as well, which makes his face even redder.

I think it's safe to say that this year is gonna be fun. _Really_ fun.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second Malec fic but, I'm exploring with the characters a lot more here since it's AU, which is fun. I like Magnus' and Ragnor's little banter. It reminds me of my best friend and me.<strong>

**And, I know the song is a little **_**eh **_**for the chapter but, I like it. By the end of this, there should be a nice little playlist of Magnus and Alec that I can put up on my bio or something. If you guys like the songs, that is.**

**Also, review! I absolutely love hearing from you, no matter how short or long your reviews are! Reviews make me extremely happy! **

**-Alexis **


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Date?

**Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews! They make me sooo happy! And, I even got a bunch of favorites which surprised me since it was only the first chapter! I'm now sporting an extremely goofy grin that my boyfriend keeps laughing at.**

**Also, I made it to where Alec never liked Jace that way. Yes, he's aware of how cute he is but, no, he isn't interested. Alec isn't out yet either… Sorry that this is so short. I'll make it up, I promise**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>It's a Date?

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus

**POV:** Alec's

**Song: **New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco (This is one of my favorite bands and the song may not perfectly match this chapter but, the chorus reminds me of Alec and starting his new life in college and meeting Magnus and all that.)

* * *

><p>Wow. There he is.<p>

Magnus Bane aka the hottest boy on campus. Er, warlock.

His hair is in long spikes that run down his back, like a sexy porcupine. His bangs stick out from his face and there are blue and purple streaks mixed in with the obsidian locks.

He saunters through the door like he owns the place, gliding into his desk beside mine.

I feel my stupid heart beat speed up. I've seen Magnus around campus a few times over the summer and, now that school's started, he's in quite a few of my classes.

I just met him officially last week.

And he scares the hell out of me.

Today, he's wearing a sparkly silver short sleeved shirt under a purple mesh long sleeved shirt with skin tight leather pants.

He also has on combat boots with buckles all of them, that reach mid-calf.

In short, he looks amazingly hot. Gorgeous, even.

I pull my eyes away from him. I don't want anyone to notice that I was just staring.

"Hey, cutie." He says, addressing me as he does every other day.

"H-hey, Magnus." I say, smiling shyly as a blush creeps across my face. I glance away.

Magnus winks one of his glittery purple coated cat eyes at me. Is it just me or did he just purr? You never know when it comes to Magnus.

For someone that I just met at the beginning of the school year (a week ago), you'd think that he'd known me forever. I mean, he keeps trying to flirt with me all the time.

Like, earlier today, when I was walking to campus, I heard obnoxious laughter so, naturally, I turned around to see what had happened.

Instead of finding out what was so funny, I saw the glittery, sparkly, over the top warlock checking me out.

No one seems to think too much of it because it's just Magnus' style. They don't really suspect that I kinda like it.

But, hey. I probably shouldn't flatter myself. I bet he flirts with everyone.

"So, Alec." Magnus says, smiling sweetly at me and making my heart stutter a bit.

"Yeah?" I say, afraid that my voice will crack if I try to say any more.

"Didja think about me over the weekend, Nephilim?" He asks, grinning.

"What? Uh, no. I, uh, just met you last Tuesday." I point out, even if I did think about him over the weekend. Which I totally did not…

He pouts slightly, which just draws more attention to his lips covered in blue lipstick. "That's too bad. Well, I thought about _you_." He says, raising an eyebrow at me.

I start to fidget in my desk. He says things like that and it just makes me super uncomfortable.

"So, Alec, I was wondering-" Magnus gets cut off by the obnoxiously loud English teacher who's currently screaming at us to stand and say the pledge.

We all comply, rolling our eyes in the process.

It's not that I don't like Andy. He's actually a really cool professor. But, he can be really annoying at times.

He's only twenty five so, I guess he feels entitled, seeing as how he's young enough to be our older brother or something.

Magnus leans in to whisper to me as soon as the pledge is over but before he can say anything, Andy clears his throat loudly.

"Hey, lover boys?" Andy says directs to the vicinity of where Magnus and I are seated. I sink further into my seat. I do_ not_ like having this much attention on me.

Magnus points at his chest, feigning innocence. "Moi?" He asks Andy.

"Yes, you guys. Am I now allowed to teach or do you want me wait for you to finish?" He asks, smiling but, somehow serious at the same time.

"Go on." I murmur, looking at my desk. Magnus just chuckles and shoves my shoulder playfully. I wish he'd stop- the Clave could find. That wouldn't be good.

"You sure? Okay, then. Now that the blissful first week in which I didn't really work is over, let's start our first unit."

"Someone got a stick stuck up his derriere, Andy?" Magnus asks. He really doesn't care about boundaries at all. "And not the good kind?" He says, chuckling.

I tune out almost automatically, not waiting for Andy's most likely snarky remark.

I like Literature. A lot, really.

However, I keep finding myself staring at Magnus's sinfully tight pants. They hug his legs perfectly. And the little rhinestones along the sides tinkle in the lights of the room…

Before I even know it, the bell rings and Andy dismisses us and I tune in just in time to figure out which short story is supposed to be read by tomorrow.

I gather my books and notice that Magnus is standing at his desk, smiling down at me with his things already in his hands.

"I believe we have next hour together, darling?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Yup." I say, simply.

We walk about five steps in silence before Magnus starts to talk again. He seriously can't keep quiet.

"So, as I was asking earlier… Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" He says. He doesn't seem nervous at all and he hasn't even broken his stride.

"Uh… Well, you see…" I started, trying to made coherent sentences.

"Ah, I see. You're still hung up on Blondie?" Magnus asks, rolling his eyes at me.

"Blondie? Who's that?" I ask, hoping that he isn't referring to what I think he's referring to.

"That boy from earlier. With blonde hair?" Magnus looks at me as if I'm a little kid.

"Blonde- Jace? Oh! Damn it, Izzy! She just goes away with her assumptions without even trying to clarify them with the source." I say, huffily. "Wait. How do you know Izzy?" I ask, frowning.

"Oh, she was at my back to school party the other week. She was a little drunk though so, that's probably why she was talking so much." He says off-handedly.

Oh, Angel. What else did she say about me? Hold on, why was she at a college party?

Magnus laughs harder at my facial expression. He may also be entertained by the fact that when I'm angry, my face has a tendency to turn red.

"So, is that true…?" Magnus asks after he catches his breath.

"What?" I ask, already confused.

"About Goldilocks?" Magnus presses.

"No, of course not. He's my adoptive brother, my parabatai. Ugh." I say, shaking my head. "She just wanted me to be interested in someone so, she automatically thought of Jace." I say, shaking my head.

Magnus nods in understanding. "Why the hesitation, then? Besides the fact that you're still in the closet?"

"You, You know about that?" I ask, quickly examining the halls to make sure that no one heard him. Thankfully, no one's giving us a second look.

Magnus just nods, still waiting for my answer. Thankfully, this time, I actually remember the question.

"Because. I just kinda figured you were into girls." I whisper honestly. "And, that other thing." I add.

"Huh?" A light bulb seems to go off in Magnus's head. "Oh! Nope. Well, I'm bi." He says as he shrugs.

"Well, in that case, then yeah, I guess." I whisper, glancing at the ground.

"Yeah?" He says patronizingly. "Yeah, what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you. There, happy?" I say, raising my voice slightly above a whisper on accident.

Magnus glances around the halls, smiling. "Yes, very much so."

He starts strutting down the hall as if it's a catwalk. "Coming?" He smirks over his shoulder.

I don't quite remember where the next class is so I just nod and follow his sauntering form.

A few kids passing by just laugh and shake their heads at us. They don't seem to suspect anything besides the fact that the very flamboyant Magnus seems to be a friend of mine. And, I'm obviously lost since I'm new here.

Nothing to worry about. I think.

It's not that I'm extremely closeted so much as I just never bring my preference up at all.

I don't talk about guys or girls and whenever someone asks me out, I just decline, saying that I have to focus on school, training, whatever shits them up.

It's worked so far but, there I go, putting myself under the radar. The extremely glittery radar, I might add.

For some reason, I just couldn't tell Magnus no. I'm not so sure of where we could actually go, though. I guess we could go to his place since the Institute is definitely off limits.

Unless he lives in a dorm. Oh, God, what if he lives in a dorm with a bunch of other people?

And, this is not the best time to put myself under the radar, seeing as how there are actually quite a few Shadowhunters on campus.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves without Magnus noticing.

It's gonna be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so sure about this one but, I've already edited a million and two times so, here it is! The funny thing about the professor named Andy is that he's actually modeled after a teacher that I had but we weren't allowed to call him by his first name. But, yeah, he's exactly like this. Haha.<strong>

**Please review! I read all 8 of your amazing reviews and I absolutely adored them. If you like my writing style at all, I'd love to suggest my other story to you in the meantime. I think it's up to 15 chapters but, it's Malec! *shamelessly promoting my other story***

**Question: Do you like how the boys are interacting so far? What would you like to see happen in upcoming chapters?**

**-Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Started

**Okay, here you guys go! And, 15 reviews from just two chapters? You guys are amazing! Please keep that up because your reviews make me so happy! I'm glad to hear that you guys think that I'm keeping everyone in character because honestly, it's kinda hard since it's AU. Oh, and if you _do_ enjoy the way that I write Magnus and Alec, please feel free to try out my other story. It's in the same world as the actual books and it's just a lot of stories about them doing random stuff. I think that's probably a lot more in character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Getting Started

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec

**POV: **Magnus'

**Song: **The Knockout by Blood on the Dance Floor ft. Jeffree Star or Lil' Wayne ft. Nicki Minaj *Whichever you prefer* (This probably has nothing at all to do with this chapter but, I can see Magnus listening to it and Jeffree Star's in it so that's reason enough for me.)

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood is gorgeous. And in the closet.<p>

Oh, well. I mean, it's not like I'm looking for a serious relationship, or anything. Plus, he's hot. Closet door and all.

The weird thing is that he isn't that typical gorgeous, either.

I mean, I've seen his siblings and I'm even friends with his sister. Even his adopted brother Jace is attractive but, Alec just has something about him.

The boy can in all honesty, roll out of bed, throw on those drab clothes of his and turn every head as he walks down the street.

And the crazy part is that he doesn't even want or acknowledge the attention.

He's completely oblivious to it all.

I mean, I turn heads too but, I'm completely aware of it. Alec, on the other hand either doesn't notice or just doesn't care.

And this is precisely why I had to ask Alec Lightwood out.

How can I not?

He's so adorably shy and isn't full of himself in the least. Really, he's the opposite of everyone else that I've ever dated.

And now, we have a date at approximately 6:30 tonight.

We're going to my favorite little café for coffee. Well, for Alec's coffee and my mocha. Alec seems like the coffee-drinking type.

I waltz over to my closet, still cuddling Chairman Meow.

"Chairman, what should I wear?" I ask the kitty who's currently too busy cuddling against my chest to pay attention. He lets out a distracted mewl.

"That's absurd! I can't wear this." I gesture to my sparkly purple silk pajama bottoms. "While these are silk and extremely expensive, I don't think Alexander will respond well to me going shirtless on the first date." I say. I have to admit, I'm thinking about it a little, though…

That's when my phone rings and I trudge into the living room to get it. I glance at it before answering. It's my dad.

"The fabulous Magnus Bane speaking!" I say, cheerily.

"Moving past that egotistical greeting, how are you?" He asks, chuckling lightly.

"Amazing! Wanna know why?" I'm suddenly super excited because my dad's usually pretty cool when it comes to stuff like this.

"Of course! What happened that makes you so amazing, Maggie?" He asks and I can hear a smile in his voice. I decide not to chastise him for the nickname.

"I have a date with the hottest guy on campus, that's what!" I respond loudly.

"Maggie, what happened to Samantha?" He says, referring to my last significant other. Ugh.

"I broke up with her. She was stupid." I say flippantly.

"I thought you liked how 'cooperatively ignorant stupid people are', as you put it?" My dad responds, quoting me exactly.

"Yeah, well. She was too stupid. And I don't think I'm into stupid anymore… Alec is _so_ smart! He studying Fine Arts, like me and smething else that I'm sure is equally smart." I say excitedly.

"Hm. Sounds like a nice boy. How old is this Alec, though?" My dad asks, suspicion laced in his voice.

"He's a freshman so, he's 18. See? He's actually younger than me! Aren't ya proud?" I say, laughing.

"Whatever you say, kid. But I am happy for you." He says sincerely.

"So, how's business? You're in Spain, right?" I ask, trying to remember my father's itinerary. It changes a lot so, who knows.

"Yeah, it's really nice here. The meetings here are super flexible so, I've been mostly relaxing. It's so beautiful here. I think it'd be a really nice place for vacation? Just me, you and, your brother?"

"That would be so amazingly fun!" I say honestly. I really do love my family. Well, this family, of course. The other one sucked.

"Are you sure? I figured you'd want to spend time with your new college friends or something." My dad answers.

"Nah. I'm gonna see them all year. Plus, I've always wanted to go to Spain." I reply.

"Hey, Dad, I'm gonna have to call you back later, okay?" I say, glancing at the clock. It's five now.

"Sure son. That Alec kid's coming over?" He asks.

"Yup, but don't worry because we're going to Starbucks immediately. It's very innocent." I respond.

"Just be careful, okay? I'm gonna have to meet this kid…" I know he isn't bluffing either because he's cancelled numerous meetings and trips to meet every last person that I've ever been with. It's sweet but, it can be a pain sometimes.

He does the same for Lysander, who I think needs the attention more than I do.

"Okay, Dad. Jeez."

"Call me as soon as you get back home, okay, Magnus? If you don't, I'm gonna have Ms. Riley check in on you." He warns. I shudder. Ms. Riley is our housekeeper who happens to be very persistent.

"Okay, I will. I love you, Dad. Bye!"

I can almost feel him smiling on the other end from that sentiment and he says bye as well.

That's because he's actually my adoptive father so, it took a while for me to refer to him as Dad. And, even after all these years, he still smiles when he hears that.

He never thought that he'd have a family or anything since Warlocks can't reproduce, after all.

My dad's a very wealthy businessman who's also a Warlock. My biological parents died quite a while ago and my Dad was the first person to find me after the Incident.

He took me in as if I were his own son. Later, we heard of a wandering Warlock around the same age as me.

Come to find out, it was my older brother Lysander., who I hadn't heard from in almost a year. Hank, my father, adopted him as well.

I snap out of my reverie and go back to staring intently at my closet.

I snap my fingers, making a shirt seemingly made of pure glitter appear on me.

I snap them again to trade my silk pajama bottoms for a pair of extremely tight (looking) red leather pants with rhinestone accents along the sides. My clothes really are more comfortable than they look. Sometimes. Okay, when I want them to be.

Over this, I put on an electric blue blazer with zippers running all over it in every direction. The color kinda reminds me of Alec's eyes but, of course, it isn't quite the same.

I decide on a pair of knee-high combat boots with chains running down them. The laces are lime green.

So, yeah, it isn't my most stunning outfit and lacks a bit of color since I don't want to make Alec uncomfortable but, I think it looks pretty good, really.

I hear loud meow screech from the kitchen. When I step into the kitchen, I find Chairman on top of the kitchen counter, slinking across the granite and leaping up to the cupboard that his food is located in, pawing at the door and the handle

Oh, right. I haven't fed him in a day or so. Must be why he's so grumpy.

I reach across Chairman's leaping body to get his food down and pick him up from the counter.

"Aw, my poor little kitty. Why didn't you just tell me you were hungry?" I shake my head at him as I empty the contents into his little dish that proclaims in pink letters "I Bet You Wish Your Cat was as Hot as Me" with his name running under the letters. I got it personalized, of course.

After a while, I hear the buzzer to my apartment go off.

I press the button. "If you aren't a stunning Shadowhunter with the bluest eyes on Earth, please back away from my apartment and come back later." I say, icily, yet hopefully.

"Well, I don't know about the bluest…" A somewhat unsure voice says. So, it is Alec. He's so funny sometimes!

"Oh! Well, in that case, come on up, sweetie!" I say, imagining that adorable little blush creeping across his face, making him look down and catch his bottom lips between his teeth… Which makes my mind wander to things it ought not wander to on the first date.

Especially this first date. I shake my head a little, before leaping to drape myself across the couch in a manner that makes me seem casual and approachable, yet hot. I hope.

"The door's open!" I call. In only a few seconds, Alec peeks his head into the apartment looking nervous but, smiling nonetheless.

I tap the other side of couch, beckoning Alec to sit beside me. He does after only slight hesitation.

"So, uh. I thought we were going for coffee?" Alec says. Yeah, so did I and my father, actually but, hey this is nice too.

"Oh, I guess. I thought we could talk for a little while, though. If you want to, of course. We can get coffee in a few minutes or so." I say, suddenly wanting to spend time with him privately.

Alec nods. "Yeah, sure. I, uh, really like your apartment. It's so cool that you have your own place." Alec says, looking around and smiling faintly.

"Oh, do you live in the dorms?" I ask.

"No. I actually stay at my parent's house." Alec replies, frowning a bit.

"Oh, their house, their rules sort of thing?" I ask knowingly.

"Ah, actually, no." Alec looks over at me. I'm sure confusion is clear on my face.

"My parents are rarely, if ever, home. They're always on business. I stay with my siblings." Alec explains.

"Oh? Besides Izzy, how old are they?" I inquire.

"Jace is a freshman at the college, like me. And I have a baby brother, Max, who just turned ten." I notice that Alec smiles to himself a bit at the little boy's name.

"Ah, so you've been left to take care of them?" I ask.

"Somewhat. I mean, Max has friends that he likes to stay with and Jace and Izzy are incredibly reckless but, they're usually fine. We mostly look after each other." Alec says, glancing down. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?" He asks, smiling shyly.

"Oh, yeah. I have a brother- Lysander. He's two years older than me. He has his own place closer to campus." I respond.

"You know, I think I've seen him around, actually." Alec says quietly.

"Oh, did you think he was me?" I ask chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, you guys are identical except for his hair is lighter than yours." Alec looks somewhat confused.

"Well, I figured we could grab some coffee for our date." As I say this, I notice that Alec tenses up a bit. "Or, we could just hang out here, get to know each other for a while?" I suggest instead. He seems really uncomfortable with himself.

"You don't mind?" He asks, his face turning a bit red. Just because I love that little blush of his I shake my head no.

"Okay. So, um. What do you want to talk about?" Alec asks, smiling sweetly at me.

I blank as I feel my heart give a weird stutter. What the hell?

I decide to ignore that and smirk back at him. "How about we just ask each other stuff? Like twenty questions, perhaps?"

He looks nervous as hell but, I really do want to know more about him. Like I said, it's weird and confusing me but, I'm just gonna go with it cause he's super adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably update in a few days. The next chapter's actually already written and you guys review extremely fast so it may be up Wednesday or even tomorrow. Also, I apologize for any strange typos or other odd mistakes.<strong>

**I'd love for you guys to review! I'm not so sure about this chapter but, I just wanted them to get on with their date already! The next chapter will be more of what happens on their date, of course.**

**Please review!**

**-Alexis**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**I'm probably supposed to be working but, I'm gonna do this instead. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>First Date

**Characters: **Alec and Magnus

**POV:** Alec's

**Song: **Relax, Take It Easy by Mika (I chose this one because it's a nice song that makes you feel good. It's simple and cute.)

* * *

><p>"You can start, if you want." Magnus says, smiling kindly at me.<p>

"Okay… Where are you from? Originally, I mean?" I ask somewhat hesitantly. I'm not really sure if he's gonna answer that.

"What do you mean? I'm obviously from Brooklyn." He says, gesturing to the apartment with his hands.

"Oh, I just meant where did you live before. It's okay if you don't want to answer or something." I look down at my hands, which are clasped together in my lap.

"No, darling, it's fine. I was born in California, actually and spent the first part of my childhood there on a farm." Magnus' eyes seem to be more guarded as he says this but, I don't press the issue. He answered, after all.

It's kind of hard to imagine someone like Magnus living on a farm. He seems more like the type to be found in LA or something.

"Okay. This isn't a question about you, exactly but, how did you know I wasn't from Brooklyn?" Magnus asks as he smiles at me encouragingly.

"Well, you don't sound like you're from Brooklyn or any other part of New England so, I was just wondering." I answer truthfully.

We slip into silence before I finally break it. "Um, you can ask another question if you want. Since that one wasn't about me or anything." I offer, kind of wishing I'd just kept my mouth closed.

"Alright. Why are you so much quieter than the rest of your family?" I don't answer him immediately because I'm trying to gather my thoughts and find a safe way to answer.

"I just mean that they seem to really like attention. And, partying for that matter. Why don't you?" Magnus asks earnestly.

"Well, I guess I've always been in the background. At least, more than they are. I talk to a lot of people like my siblings. I'd rather talk to people than party with them, though. I guess people find that to be more attractive." I reply, shrugging. Magnus looks at me incredulously for a second.

"Also, I don't want anyone to find out about my… Preference since that could probably get me stripped of my marks so, I figure it's best to keep a quieter profile and let Jace and Izzy keep everyone entertained or whatever." I finish, staring intently at the floor.

"So, you're the laid back one in the family." Magnus says as if it's an obvious statement, rather than a question.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I just don't feel the need to do stuff like that. And, I'm just kinda shy." I add, feeling a blush creep across my face, only accentuating my statement.

"About what you said earlier. How people think partiers are more attractive? It's not true." Magnus says plainly, as if it's a well known fact.

"How so?" I ask, somewhat confused.

"Well, you're highly attractive and you don't go out like your siblings. Sure, your brother has that deliberate surfer look going and I guess some people like that." Magnus shrugs. "And, Izzy's beautiful but, she just screams 'high maintenance' and 'you have no chance'. You, on the other hand, are extremely gorgeous. Your eyes display whatever you're feeling and your hair's perfect. Do you even have to brush it to get it that way?" I shake my head at this. "See? You're a natural beauty whereas your siblings have to try pretty hard. Plus, people just feel comfortable talking to you." Magnus finishes his monologue, looking at me sweetly.

"And, no, I'm not just saying that to get into your pants, surprisingly enough." Magnus actually does look surprised at this, which makes me laugh.

"Thanks. I try to downplay all of that stuff, though." I say, looking into his golden green eyes.

"Well, news flash, it isn't working." Magnus pushes my shoulder playfully.

"So, my turn, right?" I ask, trying to get him to stop staring at me.

"Yup! Ask away." He says, relaxing into the cushions of his couch. I take that to mean that we've finally broken the ice so, I relax more too.

"Do you know a guy named Ragnor?" That's not what I'd originally planned on asking but, I just remembered.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Why?"

I don't know. I saw him in the halls and he kept winking at me in a creepy way and Simon said his name's Ragnor so, I thought I'd ask you." I shrug at him.

"So, hold on. You thought I knew Ragnor because he was a creepy guy flirting with you? Are you trying to say something here?" Magnus feigns a look of hurt.

"No, no. He also kinda looked like you. I mean his clothes and hairstyle. Except for his was red." I say lamely.

"Oh, so you were lying earlier, huh? You obviously have been thinking of me because you've named two people so far that reminded you of me." Magnus replies, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"N-no that's not it. I was just asking. Jeez." I say, turning my head so that my hair falls down, hiding some of my blush.

Magnus just laughs. "But, yeah. I've known Ragnor since we were kids. Our fathers are friends." He explains.

"Is your dad a prominent Warlock?" I ask.

"It's not your turn!" Magnus gasps dramatically. "My dad is Hank Cornelius. You probably haven't heard of him." He says off-handedly.

"Whoa. Hank Cornelius is one of the most powerful Warlocks. Ever." I respond in awe.

"Yeah, well, to me, he's just my dad." Magnus says, laughing a bit at my reaction.

"You must be amazingly rich. But, hold on, I thought Warlocks couldn't have kids?" I say, frowning.

"Oh, we can't. Lysander is my biological brother and Hank is our adoptive father." Magnus gets that weird closed off expression on his face again.

"Oh, that makes sense. How old were you when he adopted you?" I can't stop myself from asking. I really want to know more about Magnus.

"Well, you have lot of question, huh? I was ten and my brother was twelve." Magnus says.

"Okay, why are your parents never home?" Magnus asks quickly, probably to prevent me from asking anymore questions.

"They have a lot of business in Idris since they run the Institute here and everything. It was easier when we lived in Idris because we saw them a lot more." I say.

"That must be frustrating." Magnus comments simply.

"Well, Jace, Izzy and, I are used to it. It's always been this way for us but, I worry about Max sometimes. He's so young. We try but, he needs real parents to be there for him, I think." I say before I can stop myself. I don't like telling people about my disappointment in my parents when it comes to Max.

"Well, he's lucky to have such a caring big brother, isn't he?" Magnus says, trying to lighten the mood, I guess, and smiling.

"So, what are you majoring in?" I ask Magnus, feeling more comfortable and relaxing more.

"Visual and Performing Arts." Magnus replies automatically.

"Really? Do you play and instrument or anything?" I ask again, finding myself really wanting to know more about him.

"Well, I'm okay at the piano but, I mostly sing. I did a few musicals last year. That's just for fun, though. I focus more on drawing and painting. Some photography." He says off handedly.

"I'd love to see some of your work sometime." I say quietly, smiling at the prospect of spending more time with Magnus.

"Of course. It's all scattered around right now but, when I make it presentable, I can show you." He says, grinning at me. "So, what are you studying?"

"Pre-law and art." I respond with a shrug.

"Law school on the agenda?" Magnus asks. "You certainly seem smart enough." He adds with a grin.

"I'm not really sure yet. Perhaps. I may just go back to Shadowhunting, though." I answer him honestly. I'm pretty confused because on one hand, I'd love to continue fighting; it's in my blood, after all. On the other, law has always interested me, probably stemming from being Nephilim. And yet, I really like art, too.

"There's always that, huh? Well what kind of art are you interested in?" Magnus asks, smiling more gently at me. I'm glad to see that we have something in common.

"I mostly draw with charcoal and I paint some. I kinda suck at everything else." I admit, my cheeks growing slightly warmer.

"Oh, I doubt that. Maybe we could have an art date sometimes. You seem to be best at what I suck at and I can teach you how to use some other stuff? Like, pastels and photography?" He suggests and I really like the idea of just lounging around, doing artistic stuff with someone. No one else that I know has enough patience for it.

"That sounds really nice." I respond, looking up at him through my eye lashes. My breath catches when I catch his gaze.

It takes me a while to figure out why but, his beautiful golden green eyes seem to be more… Open, maybe? I'm not sure. They seem friendlier somehow.

We sit there in comfortable silence, gazing in each other's eyes and for some reason, it isn't awkward at all. It's really nice actually, with the quiet and everything.

"I thought we were going out for coffee after this." I say, surprised that I'd completely forgotten all about it.

"I guess we were, huh?" And with that, Magnus snaps his fingers and two steaming cups of coffee appear. Magnus hands one to me and even though I doubt that it's the kind I like, I take a sip.

"How did you know I like my coffee black?" I ask, vaguely wondering if it's a warlock thing and trying to pretend that that didn't startle me.

"I just guessed. You seem like a black coffee kind of person, that's all." He clarifies with a smirk.

"So what do you want to do now?" I'm really getting a little a sick of the questions game.

"We could watch TV, if you want." Magnus suggests after thinking for a while.

"That sounds good." I respond, nodding at him.

"Why don't we watch it in the den upstairs? There's a larger TV.

We go up the stairs and enter a room that honestly reminds me of a mini movie theater, more than a den. Larger TV. Yeah right.

The room is somewhat rounded and the screen stretches across the front of it.

There's an oversized futon in the middle of the room with a lot of miscellaneous bean bags and oversized pillows and couches and chairs littering the rest of the room.

"This is a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." I'm referring to everything.

"Yeah, I like to have movie parties up here sometimes." Magnus mutters, searching for the remote.

"Ooh! That reminds me! I need to throw another party!" He says, turning the TV on.

"Didn't you just have one a few weeks ago? That my sister went to?" I ask, confused.

"Yup! But, it's Chairman Meow's birthday." He answers.

"Um, who's Chairman Meow?" I ask just as what seems to be a tiny fur ball scurries across the room and leaps into Magnus' arms.

"This, Alec, is Chairman Meow. Shake his hand." Magnus walks over to where I'm standing and Chairman, surprisingly, holds its paw towards me daintily.

I shake it hesitantly and what I presume to be a cat snatches its paw from my hand and turns its nose up towards the ceiling.

He reminds me of Magnus in all seriousness. He's as full of himself as his owner but, I think it works better on Magnus.

Although the tiny cat _is _super adorable.

Magnus proceeds to rub the cat's tiny head and the cat cuddles into his chest, purring contentedly. Magnus coos at him for a bit and I can't help but think of how cute they are.

"Did you teach him to do that?" I ask after a while.

"What?" Magnus says, still cuddling his cat.

"Shake paws, I guess you'd say." I respond.

Magnus shakes his head. "When I found him in an alleyway, I rescued him from this huge, ugly bully of a cat that was beating up on poor Chairman. I rescued him, of course and when I picked him up, he stuck his little paw out for me to shake. Isn't he just adorable!" Magnus says excitedly.

Just then, Chairman decides to meow loudly. "Oh, don't you go getting a big head. You're not _that_ cute." It's really adorable how he talks to him as if he's a person.

Chairman licks the tip of Magnus' nose and looks t him with wide eyes. Magnus is staring back as if he's challenging him. "Oh, fine, I forgive you. But, only because my date's here and we're supposed to be watching TV. We'll continue this later." He says before dropping Chairman unceremoniously to the floor and hopping onto the futon.

I take that to mean that I can have a seat as well. I sit on the edge of it.

"You know, you can lie down if you want. I won't bite unless you ask me too." Magnus says in a faux innocent voice, sparkly eyelashes fluttering.

I do as he says, making sure that our bodies aren't touching.

After a lot of channel surfing, we come across an America's Next Top Model marathon.

Both of us gasp excitedly, which isn't strange for Magnus but, he gives me a weird look.

"Guilty pleasure?" I say, wanting him to forget about it.

"Hm. Maybe you are gay…" Magnus muses before cracking up laughing.''

"Shut up." He does but, not for long, because after a while we're both screaming at the screen and Magnus is trying to do every pose that the models have to do.

"See? I can do this better than this stupid brunette!" Magnus exclaims, legs splayed, head thrown back with one arm dangling behind him.

It looks somewhat painful but, I have to admit, he looks really hot.

"See something you like?" Magnus says, turning to face me in the same pose.

I don't respond and just turn back to the TV even though I can't make myself pay attention anymore.

I'd forgotten that I was trying to prevent our bodies from touching while we were animatedly watching the show so, I realize that his legs are pressed against mine from the other end of the futon, making my blush even worse.

"Come here, you." Magnus' voice drops what seems like an octave and he's lowered his arms but, his legs are still splayed.

I hesitantly crawl to the other side of the huge futon, sitting between his legs a bit.

"Here?" I ask, finally looking at him from under my hair.

Magnus just nods at me and leans in a bit. He gives me a chance to stop him, to crawl back to my corner of the futon but, I don't.

I don't really lean in either but, I definitely don't back away. He takes this as encouragement and closes the distance between us.

His lips press softly against mine, moving slowly and I follow his lead, moving my head every now and then to match his movements.

The kiss is mostly chaste at this point, without tongues or anything. I let my eyes slip shut, tasting Magnus' lips.

He tastes like lemons and marshmallows, which is a weird combination but is also very delicious.

I feel his tongue softly graze my bottom lip, asking for an invitation. I gasp at the sensation, letting him in and savoring that taste even more potently.

His tongue slides against mine before he flicks it to the roof of my mouth, causing me to gasp yet again. I feel him smile a bit against my mouth.

We stay like that for another minute before Magnus pulls away, grinning.

"That was nice." He says softly, trying to catch his breath and running his thumb lightly over my bottom lip.

"Yeah." I say, not really sure of what I _can_ say.

We pull apart and Magnus leans back against a pillow and I turn around, debating if I should go back to the other side.

"Stay." Magnus says softly, pulling me by my shoulders until my back is resting against his chest. I start to protest but, this feels too comfortable so, I just go with it.

"That was _not _your first kiss. You're really good at that." Magnus says, smirking again.

"Are you disappointed that you weren't first?" I ask, suddenly in a teasing mood.

"Very. I'm gonna have to hunt down your first. But, then again, you're obviously talented because of it so, maybe I should thank them?" Magnus teases back. I can feel his laugh rumbling through his chest against my back. It's a pleasant feeling.

"I think I could get used to this." I almost think I'm imagining it because he whispers it softly, as if I'm not supposed to hear it.

Regardless, he just voiced my exact thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>They finally kissed! It was kinda hard typing thousands of words without having them kiss. Haha.<strong>

**I don't know where lemons and marshmallows came from but, I just decided to go with it. There's this amazing collection at Bath & Body Works and the scent is lemon and vanilla and I absolutely love it. I even got lip gloss like it so, I guess that's where that's from.**

**Random Question: Have you guys ever tried white chocolate s'mores? You know the white chocolate with the little cookie bits? I don't even like white chocolate but, my boyfriend made some and I seriously almost died. It's amazingly good- way better than regular s'mores. It makes your tummy smile in delight. **

**Okay, that's the end of my weird little stories about absolutely nothing. **

**Please, review you guys! A lot of you added this story but, I want to know what you're thinking! Have a great weekend, guys!**

**-Alexis**


	5. Chapter 5: Coincidence

**Title: **Coincidence

**Characters: **Magnus, Ragnor, Alec, Max

**POV: **Magnus'

**Song: **Summerboy by Lady Gaga (My friend keeps fore feeding me her music and it's rubbing off on me. And, I think it matches Magnus a bit for this chapter, even though summer's over. Think of it as a metaphorical summer.)

* * *

><p>"So. How was that hot date of yours?" Ragnor asks as soon as I slide into the booth across from him.<p>

We decided that it was the perfect day for Chinese so we're sitting at Taki's.

"I don't know. It was okay, I guess." I shrug, looking at my menu. Really, I just don't want to objectify Alec the way we always do when we date someone. I don't know why but it just seems wrong.

"What? Not a good lay?" Ragnor presses.

I give him a perplexed look. "What? We didn't go that far. We just hung out a bit." I explain.

Now, it's Ragnor's turn to give me a perplexed look. "You didn't… What? Well, what did you do the whole time?" Ragnor asks, confused.

"We asked each other a few questions to get to know each other better and then we watched a Top Model marathon." I say, grinning at the memory. That was really fun. Plus, I like annoying Ragnor.

"That's all? Losing stamina and sheer will in your old age, Maggie?" Ragnor teases.

"Shut up. I'm just not as big of a slut as you are. He's a nice boy. I don't want to scare him off." I say with an eye roll. "Yet." I add, smirking despite myself.

"That sounds more like Magnus. So when are you gonna see him again?" Ragnor goes back to looking over his menu.

"Probably next weekend. Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. But, won't it be a little awkward that you went on a date with the kid and you sit by him in class but have to act as if it never happened?" Ragnor keeps pressing.

"It's not like we're serious or anything. It was just one date so, it doesn't matter." I shrug. Although, I have to admit, this isn't going exactly according to plan… It's still early, though and, for now, all is going according to plan.

We slip into an easy silence and the waiter comes back to take our order.

"You guys are cute, huh?" The waitress says, smiling. I notice that she's a werewolf and very pretty.

She's a brunette with thick hair and somewhat heavy eyeliner and a beautiful merging of green and blue eye shadow. She could probably make a living out of being a makeup artist.

"Why, thank you, darling. You're pretty cute yourself." I say instantly, grinning at her.

"So, what would you two like today?" The girl says, smiling back.

"Besides you?" Ragnor responds playfully.

"You're too kind." She flips her hair and we actually order.

She winks at us, _both_ of us, before walking away and swinging her hips with excessive force.

"So what else happened on your date? You didn't get laid, I know that but, you're not telling me something." Ragnor eyes me suspiciously.

"Well, let's just say that Alexander has a very talented mouth." I word it that way just to get Ragnor's hopes up. He's such a demented perv.

"No way! Shy Boy went down-" I cut him off with my laughter.

"Nah. We just kissed. But, he _is_ an exceptional kisser." I subconsciously touch my bottom lip, remembering how Alec's felt against mine.

"Well, that's hot, I guess." Ragnor says as if he's contemplating something. "You know what I think, Magnus?" Ragnor asks suddenly.

"What?" I say more than a little bit wearily.

"I think this kid may be good for you." He answers simply.

"Yeah. I haven't had a fling in a while. I'd forgotten how fun they can be. I thought Samantha had ruined it for me." I cringe a little at the thought of her. Ragnor looks as if he's going to object to something.

"Alright, boys. Here's your food." I didn't realize the waitress coming our way.

Ragnor eyes the girl up and down. "Looks very delicious." He says approvingly and I laugh.

The werewolf girl giggles at him while I start to open my chopsticks. She doesn't seem to be leaving, though.

"Do you guys go to the college over here?" The girl asks suddenly.

"Yeah sweetheart. You?" I ask, not really caring but, trying to make Ragnor shut up, nonetheless.

"Yup. I'm a junior." She answers.

"Older girl, huh? We're sophomores. Hey, about you give me your number? We're thinking about throwing a party and we usually text our invites." Ragnor says smoothly.

"Awesome." She answers before listing off the digits.

"Name?" Ragnor asks, trying to mask his excitement that I know from experience is definitely there.

"Nexus. Nexus Friars." She answers, smiling.

"Friars. Would your dad happen to be the second in command of the pack here?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" She asks, smiling.

"He helped me out once. When I was a kid. Really nice guy." I remark, smiling at her.

"Thanks." She leaves us to finish our meals.

"So, you like her?" I ask, trying to make Ragnor forget to ask me the question that's clearly marked on his face.

"Yeah. I think she's nice enough. Very forward. I like that."

"A little chatty, don't you think?" I respond, frowning a bit.

"As if you're one to talk." Ragnor shakes his head and we finish our lunch in silence.

As we walk out of the door of the restaurant, my phone starts buzzing in my pocket.

It's a text from Alec.

**Alec: **Hey. :)

**Magnus: **Hey, Cutie. What's up?

**Alec: **Uh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure that I got the right number.

He's so cute! Of course he has the right number. Silly Nephilim.

**Magnus: **Oh? Well, you did. :D

**Alec: **I see that.

**Magnus: **I bet the real reason you're texting is because you couldn't stand another moment away from my magnificent self.

I laugh at the message before sending it. After five minutes, I start to wonder if he's going to reply. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable.

**Magnus: **Did I go too far there? I didn't mean to. I was just joking, of course. xD

Since when do I care if I'm going too far? That's what I do.

**Alec: **Oh, no. Sorry. I was just thinking of how to respond to that. It's fine.

**Magnus: **Okay, then. :D I'm glad that didn't scare you away.

**Alec:** So what are you doing?

**Magnus: **Talking to a gorgeous Shadowhunter. ;D

**Alec: **Aw, I'm jealous.

**Magnus: **Did you just make a joke? No, I'm just finishing up lunch with Ragnor.

That's when I realize that Ragnor's no longer walking beside me. Now, he's behind me and literally reading over my shoulder.

"Stop being so nosy." I chastise him, turning my phone away from his view.

"Come on! We share everything. I'm just gonna find out later, anyway. You never could keep anything from me." He points out.

I sigh and show him the message. "Shy Boy is even cute over text. Seems a little innocent for your tastes, though." Ragnor responds, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to try something new, maybe?" I say off-handedly.

"Well, you made it pretty clear that you haven't tried him yet." Ragnor teases, jumping out of the way so I can't shove him.

My phone buzzes again.

**Alec:** I can make jokes. I'm just awkward sometimes. How was your lunch?

**Magnus: **It was good. I love Chinese. And, awkward can be cute sometimes. On you, at least.

Alec surprises me by not ignoring the compliment.

**Alec: **Thanks. :) You're cute, too.

"Hey, Magnus? Is that your little play date?" Ragnor asks, pulling my attention from the phone

"What?" But, by the time I've said it, I can see a certain blue eyed Shadowhunter making his way through the ever moving crowd on the sidewalk.

He gives me a shy smile as he makes his way over to us.

"Speak of the devil!" I say as soon as Alec's in earshot. I see him bend his head down but, I can see that he's blushing. I really like that blush.

"Hey, Magnus." Alec smiles sweetly.

"Why, hello Blue Eyes!" I say, beaming at him.

"Um, you must be Ragnor. I've heard a lot about you." Alec says kindly, reaching an arm out to Ragnor.

"Don't be such a stranger, Shy Boy!" Ragnor pulls Alec in for a hug. He looks incredibly uncomfortable, which Ragnor, of course, doesn't realize.

"Uh, Ragnor. As far as Alec knows, you are a stranger." I pull Ragnor away from the Shadowhunter who still looks a little stunned.

"Shy boy?" Alec says, his nose scrunching a bit in confusion.

"My nickname for you." Ragnor responds, probably creeping Alec out even further.

"Oh, okay then." Alec says, running a hand through his choppy, yet adorable hair.

"My, you look cute today. Where're you headed?" I ask, giving him a once over.

Alec's wearing a blue dress shirt that brings out his blue eyes perfectly, along with a pair of black jeans, of course. And, his usual boots.

"My sister made me wear this. I don't know why. And I was just going to pick my brother up from his play date." He responds, checking his watch quickly. Huh, he wears it on the right arm.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping I could spend a little more time with you." I say, making my eyes wider and, hopefully, adorable looking. I flutter my lashes for a bit.

"Well, you guys could walk over with me, if you want." Alec offers shyly. "I'm sure Max won't mind or anything." He adds.

"Great, let's go Maggie!" Ragnor says excitedly.

"Maggie? I didn't know you went by that." Alec looks at me contemplatively.

"Oh, trust me, I don't. If you weren't here, I'd have beaten his whorish head in already." I say lightly, only half joking.

"Be nice around your boyfriend, Maggie." Ragnor chastises.

"Oh, we only went on one date. It's not serious enough for me to wash my mouth out with soap yet." I say off-handedly.

It could be my imagination but, I think I see Alec frown slightly. It's probably nothing.

After a while, we reach a quaint house that's at least three stories with a huge yard in which there're multiple gardens of various kinds.

"Wow, this sure does remind me of my mom." I say absently as I bend to touch a large, purple flower with my fingertips. Ragnor rests his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me while Alec just stands there awkwardly. "She would've loved this garden." I say dreamily, feeling my eyes get a little misty at the thought.

Every summer, we'd plant this huge, seemingly never-ending garden in our backyard and it was always-

I snap myself out of the reverie before I get too caught up in it, shaking my head..

"You okay?" Ragnor asks, helping me up.

I put on a bright smile, pretending that nothing happened. "Of course!" I walk towards the front door with Ragnor close behind but, Alec's just standing there giving me a weird look.

Oh, right. I didn't tell him about her. In all honesty, I don't plan on ever telling him. Ragnor's the only one that even remotely knows besides my family.

Alec rings the door bell, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

A pleasant looking woman answers the door, smiling broadly. "Hello, Alec! These must be your friends! How are you? You can call me Angie." She shakes me and Ragnor's hands and gestures for us to come inside.

"Alec, I'll go get Max. They should be in the backyard." With that, she walks to another end of the house, leaving the three of us sitting on a golden couch.

"She seems really nice." I comment.

"Yeah, she's one of the only people that I really trust with watching Max." Alec admits.

I can tell that he must really love his brother. It must suck to not be able to depend on your parents for anything.

I mean, sure, the first part of my childhood could've been better but, my adoptive father is great. He'd never leave me and Lysander to fend for ourselves. He didn't start actually going going on business trips until we had both moved out.

Suddenly, a little boy that looks remarkably like Alec rushes into the room. Alec stands and the boy hugs his arms around his waist.

Alec pushes the boys glasses back up onto his face. "Hey, Max. What's up?" Alec says, trying to figure out what he's running from.

"We're playing cowboys and aliens and I'm a cowboy so Kenny was chasing me since he's an alien." Max lets out in a breath.

"That's cute. I should try that sometime." Ragnor muses aloud, causing me to slap his arm.

"Where is-" Just then, another boy, with brown hair, rushes into the room but stops short when he sees Alec prying his brother off of him.

"Hey, Alec!" The boy beams up at him.

"Hey, little man. Am I interrupting your game? Or something?" Alec asks him. The boy shakes his head no.

Max looks over at the couch and raises his eyebrows. "Whoa. Are they manga characters?" He asks in awe.

"No, Max. This is Magnus and Ragnor." Alec points to each of us and the boy walks over, seeming to have gained his composure and shakes each of our hands.

"He has more class than Ragnor." I comment aloud.

"Of course I have manners." Max sounds offended.

"Just ignore that." Alec says, rolling his eyes at the little boy.

"Thank you for watching him, Angie." Alec says as the woman re-enters the room.

"Max isn't any problem at all. He's a little angel." She says, earnestly. Huh, if only she knew just how right she was.

"Well, we'd better get going then." Alec says, pulling me to my feet. Angie looks at our hands and smiles even broader before Alec releases his from mine.

"Alright. See you boys later, then!" Angie says, ushering us to the door.

"That woman is chock full of energy." I say, rubbing my temples. Ragnor grunts his agreement.

"Yeah I know. She's nice but, I'm not really sure how her husband can deal with it." Alec says, laughing.

"So, since when are you two Alec's friends?" Max asks, pushing his glasses up with his hand.

"Uh, just since school started. He's in some of my classes." I tell the boy honestly.

"Are you a warlock?" He presses.

"Yes. And so is Ragnor." I say, inkling my head in his direction.

"Why do you sparkle?" He inquires before Alec makes a motion telling him to stop. Ragnor cracks up. He only wears glitter on what he deems to be special occasions so, he's not wearing any.

"You ask too many questions, Max. That's not nice." Alec chastises the boy.

"No, it's fine. It reminds me of someone." I wink at him and internally rejoice at his blush. It's so much fun to make him do that!

"So, Alec. Does your sister happen to be single? Or that brother of yours?" Ragnor always has a one track mind.

"Um, Izzy is, I think. But, I think Jace likes someone right now. Why?" Alec asks wearily.

"Oh, nothing." Ragnor's lying through his teeth.

"Whoa! You like girls AND boys! Like, _like_ like them?" Alec's little brother says.

"Yes. It's called being bisexual, little boy." For some reason, when Ragnor says this, I'm eerily reminded of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. And then, there's that red hair… I shudder a bit.

"Um, could we not talk about this, guys?" Alec says, looking uncomfortable and narrowly avoiding ramming into someone on the sidewalk.

"Alec, why don't we know anyone like that in the Clave?" Max asks, ignoring Alec's request.

"Because, well, just because we don't Max." Alec's face turns red.

Max doesn't seem to want to take that for an answer but, the Institute is across the street.

"Alec, can I go inside?" His little brother asks.

"Sure, buddy. Cross the street quickly." Alec gently pushes him before the light turns on him.

"It was nice meeting you, Ragnor." Alec says before turning to me.

"Nice meeting you, too Shy Boy." Ragnor says before glancing around. "You know, I think I'll go check out that little café down the street. I heard they rival Starbuck's?" And, with that, Ragnor starts walking in that direction, leaving me and Alec alone.

Well, that was unexpected. I'm just gonna go with it.

"You must have been following me, Nephilim. The other day wasn't enough for you?" I say playfully.

"I wasn't following you but it was really nice seeing you again." He smiles broadly and I realize that he has a little dimple in his left cheek.

"Can't get enough of me, huh, Blue Eyes?" Alec's eyebrows rise at the name. "What, no go?" I ask, slightly frowning. I really liked that name for him.

"No, no. That isn't it. I actually like it. A lot. It's better than Shy Boy, anyway."Alec chuckles.

"You should give me a nickname, then." I say and I realize that we've started walking away from the Institute again.

For a minute, I'm worried that Ragnor will be pissed at me for leaving but, then I decide that I don't really care. He'll get over it.

Alec seems to think for a moment. "I'm not really good at giving nicknames." He says after a while.

"I like Glitter Boy." I purr suggestively at him. His cheeks turn a bright shade of red and I can't help myself.

I lean in to touch my tongue to his warm cheek lightly. My hair obscures the view enough and it's quick enough that I doubt that anyone sees us. Besides, there's always glamour.

That being said, Alec still jumps away from me, face even redder than before.

I can feel my face fall against my will. I train my face to not show any emotion. I mean, seriously, what do I care? His loss.

"Sorry." I say a little coldly, turning away from him. There's no reason for me to react this way though. I've only spent time with him outside of class twice and, this doesn't even count as a date.

"I, I'm just not-" Alec starts muttering.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just not there yet. You're not comfortable. It's fine. I mean, seriously. We just met. Doesn't matter." I say, probably convincing myself more than him.

Alec just stares at me, a small frown on his adorable lips but, really, he pulled away. He's fine.

"We'll just keep it private. No one ever has to know. It's not a big deal." _We're_ not a big deal. Even as I say this, I know it's a little harsh. He obviously has limited experience with relationships, especially with other guys. Then again, he was pretty experienced at kissing the other day…

"Yeah. Just between us." Alec looks down. "Look, Magnus. I'm sorry, I really am. It was just unexpected." I notice that his strides have become more like shuffles.

I nudge him with my shoulder. "Hey, no worries, Blue Eyes. I'm a big boy. Besides, I knew you weren't comfortable with that kind of stuff." This is after all, just a fling, I'm sure. Nothing more.

"I should probably get home now." Alec says, after we walk in silence for a short while.

I nod at him, smiling. "Yeah, Ragnor's probably royally pissed by now. Talk to you later?" I ask even though I know damn well that we have class on Monday. Together. I just want to hear him say he wants to see me again. I'm a little vain, I guess.

"Yeah. We should do this again. Minus, well, you know." Alec shrugs adorably, making me chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. See ya later." I wave at him before heading to that little café that Ragnor disappeared to.

This _is _just a fling, right? I mean, I don't do relationships or anything like that anymore.

I shudder at the thought.

But, if that's true, why did I feel a little put out when he jumped away? Probably my ego, I rationalize, forgetting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! I think our glittery boy is getting a little confused… but, really, it's Alec. Who wouldn't end up a little confused? Haha. One of you guys was saying in your review that Magnus' plan on having a fling isn't going too well and I agree. That may be because I'm a little impatient. <strong>

**The drama has now begun but, this is just the tip of the iceberg. I have big, dramatic plans for these two, don't you worry.**

**The next chapter's already written, thankfully. I may not get around to updating my other stories for the rest of the week, though because my grandma is currently in the hospital but, should be released sometime next week, I'm hoping.**

**Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think! **

**-Alexis**


	6. Chapter 6: Complicated

**I'm honestly eating pumpkin bread. In the middle of summer, which is awesome. While watching 'How I Met Your Mother' and writing. It's honestly a very perfect day. **

**I never get tired of telling you guys this: I love reading your frickin reviews! They make me bounce with joy! Not literally but, ya know. Same concept, of course.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Complicated

**Characters: **Alec, Isabelle

**POV: **Alec's

**Song: **Simple by Katy Perry (I think it's nice because it seems like the person she's talking about is so dynamic and edgy, kinda like Magnus. And Alec just kind of wants stuff to be easier at this point but, he's complicating things, as you shall see later. Plus, I listened to this a lot while writing this chapter and I love how she sounded earlier on.)

* * *

><p><em>It's fine. I mean, seriously. We just met. Doesn't matter. <em>

Even though that's what I want, it still made me feel a little rejected when Magnus said that.

I felt bad pulling away from him like that but, I honestly didn't expect that at all.

And, what if someone had seen? My adoptive brother could've seen that. Or, maybe even worse, Max could've been there.

_But, he wasn't. _A voice in my head reasons.

What scared me the most was that I liked it. A lot.

And, I mean, it almost seemed reactionary, as though he didn't just consciously decide to do that. But, really, I doubt I have that kind of influence over someone like Magnus.

I'd been hoping when I was younger that this would pass. That I wasn't really _that way_. That I'd grow out of it.

Of course, now, there's hardly any doubt at all but, old habits die hard.

I think somewhere, maybe not on the surface but, somewhere, I was hoping that I wouldn't like it. Wouldn't like that kiss in Magnus' apartment, wouldn't like what just happened.

But, I did. I even liked the innocent feel of his warm hand in mine.

And I'd pushed Magnus away unintentionally. He didn't seem affected and just brushed it off but, I still feel as if that was really uncalled for.

I mean, obviously, no one even saw what happened.

_And you liked it. _The stupid voice in my head reminds me.

But, it's the truth. Even though I'm afraid of getting close to another guy, I really like him. A lot.

Which, really just goes to show my complete lack of experience with these kinds of things.

I've been with people before. I've been on dates but for the most part, they were all girls. And it just didn't feel right. It never _would_ feel right.

Being with a guy, even if it isn't serious, just feels extremely _right_. But, then again, the Clave seems to think it's wrong, otherwise, there would be other gay Shadowhunters, right?

I don't think I can really be the only one. Surely not… Unless I'm just defective or something for wanting to be with guys.

Not that I haven't technically been with a guy. I have but, I'd rather not dwell on that since the memories are still fresh and he was just using me, in the end.

Now that I think of it, it seems like I'm more hesitant this time around than I was before. Maybe it's because I like Magnus more than I liked him?

I really don't know right now. Things are just too complicated.

I mean, I've been known to over-analyze and over-think things but, damn, this is really getting out of hand.

I take a breath and enter the Institute, unconsciously stepping into the ornate gold elevator and selecting the next floor.

As soon as the elevator doors open, something, rather some_one _rams into me, holding me hostage with their arms.

I can only pull back about an inch but, once I do, I see that it's my sister, Isabelle.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" I push into her but, she won't budge. She's every bit as physically strong as me or Jace. Hell, she might even be as strong as our father. Who knows?

"Not until you tell me exactly where you've been." She pulls my arm and hauls me toward her bedroom.

Once inside, she slams the door shut and glares at me. "Sit." She points to her fluffy, green clad bed.

I decide to just obey. "Where do you think I've been? I went to go pick up Max from his friend's house." I resist the urge to add a _Duh_ to the statement because Izzy's in her no-nonsense mode that's actually rather scary.

"The glitter on your sleeve says otherwise." She responds pointedly. What? Glitter on my-

Oh. That can easily be explained. "Well, I was just walking downtown and, you know how crowded Manhattan is and how weird people dress sometimes…" I trail off, hoping that my lame excuse will suffice.

Of course, it doesn't. "I'm disappointed, Alec. I gave you a perfect opportunity to tell me the truth and you just blatantly lied to my face." Izzy shakes her head at me but, doesn't seem as angry as I'd expect.

"How do you know I'm lying?" I ask, hoping that it doesn't sound like I'm admitting to it.

"Oh. Max told me. You know, it was a little suspicious that you picked him up but, he came home alone." She points out.

Right, I should have thought of that.

But, admittedly, it's kinda difficult to think with complete unadulterated logic when those smolderingly golden green cat eyes are locked on yours. And their owner _licks_ your face… With his hair tickling you and his warm, soft tongue cooling your heated face…

I shake my head to clear it. Angel, I need to get a grip on things.

"So, where do you think I was?" I ask her apprehensively.

She rolls her eyes at the question. "How long have you been seeing Magnus?" Leave it to Izzy to grow impatient and cut to the chase.

"I'm not actually _seeing_ him. I just went out with him on Friday." I say, brushing the idea off. Magnus wouldn't _see _someone like me. Not really, I'm sure.

"Like hell you aren't! When's your next date? And, you just saw him again? You were out there talking for quite a while." She keeps speaking her mind all at once.

"We haven't actually agreed to see each other again or anything. It was probably just a onetime thing." I say dismissively.

"Tell me exactly what happened today." She insists so, I do, omitting nothing. Not even the awkward part, despite the fact that it makes me blush horribly.

"You mean to tell me that he walked with you to pick up our little brother _and_ licked you and you still don't think he's interested? Stop being so dense! Call him. Now!" She growls the last word at me and when I don't pull my cell phone out, she lunges at my pocket, tugging it out.

"Izzy, don't!" I leap at her, too slowly because she opens the door and slams it closed in my face and I can hear a familiar sizzling against the other side of the door.

Damnit! A locking rune? Really?

And, of course, this just happens to be the day that I don't have my stele and I'm in her room, while she obviously has _her_ stele with her.

I try my damn hardest not to worry about what she's doing. But, I can't help it.

What's she telling him? Did she call him? Text him? This is going to make seem so pathetic, having my sister call Magnus for me.

He'll probably never want to see me again since Isabelle's making me out to be such a baby that I can't even ask him out on my own.

I decide to just lie on Izzy's bed and try to relax in the meantime. I feel my eyes start to droop and relax back into the pillows.

I open my eyes to find Izzy opening the door.

"Oh, good. You're not still livid." She sits at the end of the bed, smiling mischievously .

I groan. "What did you do?" I don't think I really want to know the answer. I can't imagine what Magnus is thinking.

"I talked to Magnus." She says simply, sliding up to the other side of the bed.

I turn to look at her. "And?" I prompt. She can be so annoying.

"And, he obviously likes you, idiot!" She shoves my shoulder hard, smiling broadly.

"R-Really?" I ask, frowning. I wasn't completely sure, to be honest even though I kinda got an idea when we were kissing.

"Yeah! And, your next date is on Wednesday. That leaves us with a few more days to find you something to wear." She says.

"Wednesday? But, we have classes that day…" I start.

"And? You're an adult. You can do whatever you want, _whenever_ you want. Well, we've always technically been able to do that but, even more so _now_." Her smile is gentler. "You do like him, don't you?" She asks curiously, as if she's worried that she's actually made a mistake in calling him.

"Yeah, I really do like him, actually. But, it's weird. I mean, on our date, I learned so much about him and it was so fun but, it's happening kinda fast, isn't it?" I say, unsurely.

As much as I hate to admit it, this is somewhat new territory for me since I've only ever done this once before and Izzy has a lot more experience than that.

"Everything moves at different paces. I, personally, think you're going pretty slowly, but, hey, that's just me." I shudder at the thought of how fast my little sister had gone before.

She continues. "And, trust me. He likes you. If he didn't he would've had you in the sack and ditched you by now, trust me." She says, as sure of herself as always.

"How do _you_ know? You didn't even know until that party that you were too young to go to." I say, pointedly.

"You'd have to see him. He certainly didn't look like he was looking to date then but, I think he saw something he liked." She puts her arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.

"I'm so proud of you." She says.

"For what?" I say, more than a little confused.

"For finding yourself a date before I got the chance to butt in. And, he's sex on legs. You're doing good for yourself." She nods approvingly, deliberately using bad grammar.

"You're attracted to him? With all of the glitter?" I respond.

"Hell, yeah. He's hot. And, glitter my ass. I think it's all extremely attractive and fits his persona nicely. I'd have asked him out but, I wouldn't want to share my makeup." She shudders playfully at the idea.

I laugh. "Also, you're underage." I point out.

She scoffs at me. "Like that's ever stopped me before." And, just like that, I'm back to freaking out about who the hell's been with my sister and wondering if I can report them to the Clave.

"It's just too complicated! You don't get it." I blurt out, before I can stop myself.

"What do you mean?" She asks wearily.

"Well, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I feel like it's doubly worse since he's a Downworlder and if anyone found out, he'd get hell from the Clave." I respond honestly. I'd been trying not to think about it too much but, I need to tell someone and, since she already knows.

"So, you're worried about what'll happen if people find out, basically." She supplies.

"Basically." I concede, not knowing what else to say.

"Listen, Alec. You may feel that you're going too fast but, trust me, you aren't. Plus, you've been pretty damn careful with your secret for almost nineteen years. I don't see why anyone would suddenly find out now." She replies.

"But, you and Jace did. What's to stop everyone else?" I ask defensively.

"Alec. We're family. Of course we noticed." Izzy says and we slip into an easy silence because we both know that's true. I guess I am just thinking too much.

"You know I'm only worried about you, right? I'm not trying to be pushy or anything." Izzy says, pushing the hair out my face.

"Yeah, I know." I say dismissively.

"No, really. You always took care of us when we were younger and mom and dad should've been there to take care of you more." Izzy frowns, looking down. "And, we still give you hell…"

"Really, it's fine. We've looked after each other and we've all cared for Max." I respond.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that you, out of all of us, deserve to have fun. Too loosen up sometimes. I think Magnus could help you with that." She says truthfully.

"Really?" I ask, feeling her nod against my shoulder.

"Well, a few shots couldn't hurt you either…" She says airily.

Maybe she's right. Not about the alcohol but, I do feel like it's time that I did what_ I_ wanted and live my life a little. And, I obviously have my sister's blessing, at least.

"Oh, here's your phone." She hands it to me and I feel it buzzing against my hand.

I look at it and read it.

**Magnus:** Alec? Do you have your phone again? :D

**Alec:** Yeah. Izzy gave it back.

**Magnus:** She's even funnier sober. So, are we on for Wednesday at five?

**Alec:** Sure. Same place?

**Magnus:** If you want. :)

I take a deep breath and type quickly before I decide to erase it all and send something stupider instead.

**Alec:** Sure. I really liked talking to you. It was fun.

**Magnus:** I agree. Although, I have a different favorite part… *winkwink*

**Alec:** Okay… Lol

**Magnus: **Well, I gtg, sweetness. See you in class! xD

**Alec: **Alright. Bye! :)

"Magnus?" Izzy asks knowingly, as she stands up to leave.

"Yeah, actually, it was." I snap my phone shut and lie back further on my bed, a small smile forming on my lips.

"You know, I really like where this is going. Maybe my brother will finally get laid!" She says, eyes alit despite my obvious discomfort and embarrassment.

"S-shut up!" I splutter as she laughs at me.

"Whatever you say, Alec. I think this is gonna be really fun, though." And, with that, she finally leaves but, it's weird because I'm still in her room, rather than my own so, she really shouldn't have had to leave.

She can find somewhere else to go, though. The Institute has never suffered from a lack of space and rooms so, she'll be fine.

I think back on the conversation my sister and I just had and, I have to admit, I kind of like where this is going, too.

Hm. Maybe I do deserve to have fun sometimes.

At any rate, I'm looking forward to talking to Magnus again. I find myself grinning widely at the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Isabelle! I absolutely love her. She kinda reminds me of myself sometimes.<strong>

**Also, if the boys are OOC at this point, I'm sorry but, I am making them into my own versions of them and it isn't canon or anything. No one's really mentioned it yet, but I'll continue to tell you guys just in case because all will be explained later. Alec's hesitance, Magnus' closed-off-ness. :D**

**And, I still have a lot of obstacles in mind for them to have to get through. Angst and Drama and all that crap, of course. :D For now, though, it'll remain a little fluffy.**

**Now, as I'm sure I've told you guys, my grandmother is still in the hospital and I've been visiting her everyday, which leaves little room to write but, the next few chapters of this are actually already written so, while it may take me a while to get back to updating my other stories, I will be able to update this one regularly for now.**

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews! Oh, and I may update as early as tomorrow, depending on if I'm gonna change anything at the last minute or something, like I did with this one. **

**Please review!**

**-Alexis**


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**Tada! I'm back! Thankfully, I actually edited and added onto this yesterday, after I updated because, truthfully, I'm procrastinating from my summer assignments. I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job of it, too.**

**I might update tomorrow, who knows? **

**Well, you may read the next chapter now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Family

**Characters: **Magnus, Ragnor, Chairman, Lysander (Magnus' brother)

**POV: **Magnus'

**Song: **Cannonball by Damien Rice (Holy crap! This took forever to find. This song is just absolutely perfect for Magnus right now. Go. Listen. Now. Seriously.)

* * *

><p>Well, Alec's sister is extremely good at being persuasive.<p>

The sad thing is that even after I saw how he reacted, I didn't need much persuading. None at all, really.

It's just that, I don't deal with people pushing me away like the plague. I had enough of that as a child and I refuse to relive it.

People calling me a demon child, telling me how cursed I was and how I had the eyes of a monster. It was nearly unbearable.

For a while, I actually couldn't bear it. I'd just break down and let it wash over me like a shroud of mockery and hate.

Thankfully, I outgrew that.

I was five the first time someone told me that I'd rot in hell for all eternity with no mercy.

So, yeah, I think I was a little justified in being pissed over Alec's reaction even if I did just meet him a few short weeks ago.

Well, I now have a date with Angel Boy in a few days, which is fine. I'll just have my fun with him and he'll be able to go back to his closet when we get tired of it.

He'll probably never actually date a man, except in secret, and find some girl to marry later and have kids with; all the while raising them to despise what he is like all of the other Nephilim are taught.

Which is fine. Doesn't hurt me any. I think…

But, if that's true, why do I feel even remotely sad at the thought?

Maybe it's because I don't hate him for reacting that way. What did I expect? Of course he wasn't prepared for me to do that.

Hell, I wasn't even aware that I was going to do that. It shocked me a bit too.

I might also be a little bit sad because I drank a bit of vodka as soon as I got home. Second Sunday in a row. Well, I hope I'm not becoming an alcoholic too. That could put a damper on things, even for a warlock.

Actually that would completely suck and _not_ in a good way, now that I think about it.

I sigh outwardly. I feel like a hormonal teenage girl going on and on about her stupid crush.

It doesn't help that he's by far the most attractive person I've ever dated. And, that's saying something because I've been with models plenty of times.

I jerk my body upwards a bit, flipping over onto my stomach on the rainbow comforter. That's when I hear my phone start to ring.

I pick it up and see that it's Ragnor.

"Hey." I say, frowning.

"Hola, lover boy. Just wanted to tell you to stop moping already." Ragnor knows me so well. Even when he's not in the vicinity, he seems to know when something's bothering me.

"I'm not moping." I respond in a voice that clarifies the fact that yes, I _am_ moping.

Sure, earlier, when I first told Ragnor what happened, I was more dramatic than anything else but, now, I just feel like I'm in a slightly alcohol induced stupor. Nothing serious, I assure you.

"I don't get why he's affecting you like this. Any other time, you get rejected, their loss. You move on to something bigger and better. It never fails." Ragnor replies.

"I don't know. I guess I'm getting old. And he didn't technically reject me. Quite the opposite, really." I answer honestly.

"Sweetheart, you're 19. That's about as far from old as you can get." Ragnor points out. "Especially since we're warlocks, after all."

"Yeah, but I just don't feel like hopping from person to person anymore. Besides, I want to focus on my art and singing in school." I respond.

"I understand not wanting to go from person to person but, maybe just try someone else on for size. You might like what you find." Ragnor suggests but I don't even deem it worthy of an answer. I'm tired and this conversation is getting me nowhere.

"Okay, let's say that you want to stick around because you want in his pants." I laugh at this because truthfully, I do. "Why the emotions? I know you're a little buzzed but, _damn_. Talk about emotional baggage." I get where he's coming from.

I'm always emotionally detached but, after all of those questions and that damn _kiss. _And, it's not like I'm actually drunk, per se.

Well, honestly, I think the kid broke a wall or two in my defensive emotional armor, as I affectionately call it.

I never let anyone in but my dad, my brother and Ragnor. And not entirely in, either. I don't even let myself entirely in.

I'm afraid that if I explore that deep into what I'm feeling, I'll break and never be whole again. Never be completely sane or _me_ again and that scares the hell out of me to no end.

And, trust me, I _do_ want to get in Alec's pants. The part that stumps me though is why I actually don't want to the very moment that I see him.

I see the boy and I just want to hear him talk, see him blush, hear him laugh nervously at something highly perverted that I've said. It almost feels like just being around the Shadowhunter is enough but, that can't be right.

And, God, kissing him is just, I don't even have a word for it. Is there a word for it? Heavenly maybe, even though I doubt that I'll ever know the true feeling that that word encompasses, being half demon and all.

But, yeah, Alec's inner angel definitely shines through when he's kissing me.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of being used and I don't want to relive that shit all over again." I respond, shrugging, even though I know he can't see.

I look at my fingernails. One of them is chipped so, I should probably repaint them.

I haul myself out of the bed and go over to my huge vanity, sifting through all of the polish.

Before Ragnor can reply, I say, "Hey, Rag? I'm gonna have to call you back later. My nails look like shit and I haven't even started my homework." I cringe at the fact that it's Sunday. I don't even know where I threw my school stuff on Friday.

"That sounds more like the Magnus I know. And lay off the booze. We have school tomorrow." Ragnor says, a little worried.

"Don't worry. Will do. Besides. I don't think I can do my stupid art history crap even if I _am_ drunk." I laugh at the idea. "Although, I'm pretty convinced that those artists were either tripping on acid or just horribly drunk when they made that crap." Ragnor laughs along and we hang up.

"Now… What color?" I ask aloud, right before Chairman launches himself into the room.

"Hey, cutie. Come 'ere." I hold my hands out for the tiny cat and leaps into them, snuggling into me. "Aren't you just adorable?" I give him an Eskimo kiss, which he returns affectionately.

"Okay, help me choose a color, Chairman." I say, holding him by his stomach as I lower him over the large array of bottles.

His little paw touches a bottle of electric green. "Good choice, baby. I knew you were good for something." Chairman meows loudly at this and makes a swipe for my face but, his legs are far too short to reach me. He holds his nose up daintily instead.

"Don't worry. I just meant that you have to be good at something besides being adorable." I coo at him. "Take me, for instance. I'm amazingly hot but, I'm also okay at art. You? You're good at picking nail polish." I grin.

I bet that could be one of those stupidly cute videos of cats doing random crap on the computer.

I set Chairman on my bed and start to focus on painting my nails.

Once I'm done, I hold them back to admire them more closely and suddenly, my day is absolutely wonderful.

There's an easily flustered Shadowhunter across town that I have a date with later this week and my cat is multitalented, not to mention that Ragnor is a great friend, even though I rarely tell him so.

And, my nails look sexy almost to a fault. Almost. I flutter them in Chairman's direction and he gives what I think is a satisfied mewl of approval.

Definitely going to turn into a great day.

That is, until the highly annoying buzzer downstairs goes off, alerting me of an idiot interrupting my Magnus and Chairman time.

I stalk over to the box by the door and press the button. "What do you want?" I shout into it, hoping to scare away the idiot that's bothering me.

"It's Lysander. Open up." My brother replies calmly. I sigh and do as he said.

"What's up?" I ask as he slips into the door and lies across my couch.

"Ragnor told me check on you since I was in the neighborhood and you were having an alcohol induced pity party." Lysander responds, gauging my reaction.

"You two should know damn well that I throw all kinds of parties whenever I want to, despite what you say." I point out, laughing with him.

"Nice vest." I say, nodding at it.

He's wearing a black jacquard vest over a silky looking green dress shirt. He's also wearing a pair of plain black skinny jeans. Over the vest there's a leather jacket with what seems to be a million zippers. I'm gonna have to steal that from him sometime…

"Thanks. It cost a fortune." His nose scrunches at the idea but, I know that money's really not an issue with our father's job and the money we all get from healing people and making potions for them.

"So, what's this I hear about some Shadowhunter?" Lysander finally asks.

I shrug, already over this discussion. I'm slipping from the buzzed and mopey phase to the buzzed and snappy faze. "Whatever. That discussion was over a while ago." I respond flippantly.

"Alright." He responds, shrugging as well. Unlike Ragnor, he tries not to dwell on crap. "But, tell me something. Are you going out with him?" He asks blatantly. He can never beat around the bush for long.

"If you're asking if we're regularly going out on dates, then yes, it would seem so." I reply curtly.

"You should be careful. The Clave can be a bitch." He warns me, quirking an eyebrow.

"As if it isn't always a bitch." I mutter, really not wanting to talk about this at all.

"How's that faerie of yours?" I ask, referring to his girlfriend and successfully changing the topic.

"Anissa? She broke up with me." He frowns a little.

"Why?" I ask hesitantly, not sure if this one of those console and hug him times or verbally bash and scream about his ex times.

"It was getting boring for me so, I'm guessing it was the same reason for her. Who knows?" He doesn't sound too affected so, I let that go, too.

"Oh! I almost forgot. There's gonna be a huge party in that old warehouse on fifth. It's a word of mouth thing without any official invitations." Lysander wags his eyes at me.

"Hm. Sounds mysterious and sexy, much like me, I might add. When is it?" I ask examining my nails and watching the lights catch on the green, seemingly making them glow.

"Friday in a few weeks at 11:30. I figured we could drink before we get there and arrive at about one." We share a matching grin at the idea.

"Notorious Bane Brothers out on the town, huh? I like it." I nod approvingly.

"Just make sure not to get shit-faced beforehand. That'll make it more worth it, I think." I have to agree with him. Then, I can just let loose and have fun, rather than make a sloppy entrance.

"Sounds like a plan, big brother." I slide back into the chair, letting my eyes slip shut.

" I know you probably don't want to talk about this. But, can I tell you something?" Lysander asks apprehensively.

Without opening my eyes, I answer him. "Shoot." I say.

"I know you don't want to hear this but, this is the most emotionally, I don't know- There you've been in years. You're actually showing real human emotion." He jokes but, his concern and seriousness is clear. " I think it's an improvement and a damn miracle that it took only an innocent date to make you not resort once again to your three default emotions." Lysander says, no hint of amusement in his voice.

"Which are?" I prompt him, smiling to myself.

"Bitchy, cynical and, pissed. And, shallow happiness, of course." He says jokingly but, we both know that there's truth to it.

I laugh and I guess he didn't expect that so when I open my eyes, I can see him visually relax and crack a smile.

Ragnor and Lysander really are always there for me, even when I try to chase them away, which I've done before but, I have a feeling that I won't be pushing them away again anytime soon.

They _are_ my family after all, besides my dad and Chairman, and even though they're both pains in my ass, I can tell that they mean well.

* * *

><p><strong>While this is obviously Malec, I want to establish all of their relationships, platonic and otherwise so, there will be a few chapters here and there that do just that. Like, someone asked me if Jace will be showing up anytime and he will next chapter.<strong>

**Magnus is still confused, obviously but, I hope that gave you guys a little insight as to why.**

**There are a few of you guys that read all of my stories but, for the most part, each story has its own set of readers probably because they like very different things since this one's AU while the other isn't. I noticed that you guys' reviews are a lot more serious and calmer than the reviews for my other Malec but, you guys have reviewed more than they did at this point in my other story. I thought that was interesting so, I just thought I'd share. :D Keep up the good work- I think you guys could totally beat them, jsyk. Haha.**

**Have a great day, guys!**

**Please review!**

**-Alexis**


	8. Chapter 8: A Not So Lazy Day

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm gonna try my hardest to make this chapter fairly long just because I personally love long chapters. Hopefully, it works. :D I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow because I want to have multiple chapters ready to update on a whim. Like, the first ten chapters or so were already written before I ever published this because I wnated to try a different approach because with the others, I write chapter by chapter and update immediately after I've written. Still, there's a possibility that I may but, you guys are too spoiled.**

**On with the story, ladies and gents!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>A Not So Lazy Day

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus and Jace

**POV: **Alec's

**Song: **The Brightest Green by Anarbor (This one is pretty fast paced and I like the beat and of course, I can see Alec listening to this.)

* * *

><p>Jace was taking forever getting ready this morning and he refused to walk to campus by himself so, I, of course, had to wait for him.<p>

It made me mad. I mean, who the hell loses their underwear? And why did he have a specific pair that he needed to wear _today_, of all days?

"Jace, seriously, you need to hurry the hell up or I'm leaving." I call through his bedroom door, impatiently.

"No you aren't." He replies stubbornly.

"And just why not? As a Shadowhunter, you shouldn't be afraid to walk around New York alone." Seriously. He's younger than me but, only by a few months. I don't get the problem.

"I'm not afraid! It's just that as parabatai, we should have each other's backs." He finally emerges from his room and I can't tell what the hell took so long.

He's wearing a pair of jeans and a grey v-neck with a haphazardly worn suede-looking blazer. Basically, he looks like it shouldn't have taken more than five minutes to pull that together.

"I don't think the whole parabatai thing is called for when we're going to school- not hunting for demons." I point out.

"Yeah but, someone has to protect my sexy face from getting clawed out and you never know when demons will show up." He adds unconvincingly.

He continues to drone on on about something but, seeing as how I'm practically running down the street to make it to class on time, I'm not really paying all that much attention.

So, this, of course made late for my first class.

I open the class door, scanning the room for Andy.

"I won't count you late, Lightwood, if you can get to your desk in the next twenty seconds. He starts counting obnoxiously loud but, I'm thankful because I get there in time to spare.

Magnus gives me a smirk and a little wink, and I return the smile since I suck at winking.

"Alright! I need you guys to pass up your annotated copies of 'The Garden Party'." It takes the class a while to hand them all in but, once we do, Andy starts right back in.

"I want to start you guys off with a new assignment this week. Naturally, we'll be studying Literature in this class. But, first, I want to know exactly how much you guys know about lit." Andy studies the room, seemingly trying to catch all of our glances.

"The best way that I can gauge that, in my opinion, is for you guys to write your own short stories." A few really immature people groaned and I looked around the classroom. I noticed that Magnus had a huge grin on his face. Huh. I guess he really likes writing.

"Seriously guys, shut up for a second." Andy says, holding his hand up. The class does as he says. "I think you all should be aware that good literature is comprised of flowing prose, symbolism and vivid imagery and the like. There should be an overall meaning to what you write. Hell, maybe I won't even understand the meaning but, it needs to have a meaning that at least you can explain to me, if asked to." He stops to gauge our reactions.

"I want metaphors; I want color symbolism, nature symbolism, the works. Give me your best and prove to me that you know what you're doing. Give me dramatic deaths, tragedies, comedies, ironies. Prove to me that I'd be wasting my time by re-teaching you symbolism. Prove to me that you guys are already experts." He smirks at us but, I can tell that he's really hoping that we'll do just what he asks.

"Your story can be about absolutely anything. I don't care as long as it's interesting and as long as it means something to you. Put everything that you know literature wise into this thing, alright?" The class nods quietly.

"The catch is… I want you guys to pair up for this." The class seems to slump a bit and get excited about it at the same time. "I know that sounds horrible but, I want you guys to interact on this because between two of you, there should be quite a lot of imagery and symbolism stocked up, just waiting to be put to good use. Am I right?" Some of us nod at him again.

"Okay, I want you guys to pair up and start outlining your story. I'll be at my desk, grading your annotations. If you need anything, feel free to call me over." With that, Andy waltzes to his desk and plops down.

Partners? It isn't that I don't anyone in this class it's just that I don't know who'll want to work with me on this.

I mean, I'm not the best writer, in my opinion and I'm not all that social.

I consider asking Magnus but, he has a lot of friends here so, he'll probably want to be with someone else.

I decide to just get out my notebook and start writing prompts and such and hope that someone will ask me to work with them. If not, there's always that one kid left out that I can ask…

"Alec? Wanna work together?" I turn to see Magnus looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah!" I say, probably far too excitedly but, what the hell. "But, I should warn you, I probably suck at writing…" I admit.

"Don't worry 'bout it, sweetness. I'm sure you're great at it. And, hey, if not, I can just write something. It needs to be typed and he'll never know the difference." Magnus smiles, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Okay. Do you have any ideas yet?" I ask, staring at my blank sheet of paper.

"I don't know. Maybe a coming of age story? Those are a classic." Magnus suggests.

"Oh, like that one movie, _Stand by Me_?" I ask.

Magnus nods excitedly. "Exactly! Except it can feature two people, rather than a group." Magnus scribbles something down onto his paper.

"So, we have to think of things that they have to overcome." I say, trying to come up with something.

"Yeah. You could write about one, while I could write about the other and we'll just keep the characters intertwined somehow." Magnus adds, sounding even more excited.

"How about mine has to overcome himself to fully grow up? You know, stop being his own enemy and all that stuff?" I suggest, liking the idea already.

"Definitely. And mine could overcome… His past? Learn to live in the present and love himself?" Magnus looks at me for approval.

"Yeah, sounds great." I say, writing it all down quickly, liking how it's turning out.

"How do they know each other?" Magnus ponders aloud.

"Um. Maybe they're childhood friends? Neighbors, perhaps. They've watched each other grow up and all that?" I suggest, liking this whole brainstorming process with Magnus.

It's fun and it's a lot easier to come up with stuff with him here, for some reason.

"Good, good. Alec, I really like where this is going. It sounds great so far." Magnus smiles at me, rather than his usual smirk.

I feel my breath catch in my throat. His smile is so beautiful. It's so much more inviting than that smirk of his, even though I like it too.

His smile makes me want to reach out and stroke his face, his hair, anything I can get my hands on…

"Uh, Alec? We're in public." Magnus informs me, much to my bewilderment. That's when I realize that my hand actually pulled his hair from his face and is stroking it lightly.

I blush brightly and pull my hand away, wondering if anyone saw.

I'm guessing most likely no one did, since we _are_ in the back of the room and everyone's involved in their own loud and obnoxious conversations that may or may not have anything at all to do with the assignment at hand.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I start but, Magnus cuts me off.

"Hey, it's fine. My hair does look delicious today, huh?" He jokes, laughing quietly.

But, it really does. It's free of his usual spikes and it's hanging freely, past his shoulders. It's extremely healthy looking and looks like thick waves of black silk.

Even given that, I can't believe I actually reached out and touched it! I need to get a grip on things and quick.

"Your hair is really soft." I murmur, looking back at my sheet of notes.

"Thanks. I didn't feel like putting it up today." He shrugs. "Hey, I don't think anyone saw or anything. You're good." He reassures me.

I nod and smile back. "Your hair really does look nice though. Honestly, I think it's even better than the spikes." I inform him, feeling even bolder.

"Really?" He frowns slightly.

"Definitely. You should wear it like that more often. And, I think you can see the full effect of the glitter more." I reply honestly, knowing that the best way to persuade Magnus would probably be through talking about his beloved glitter.

"Wow, Blue Eyes. You sure know how to sweet talk a boy, eh?" He smiles sweetly and nudges my foot with his.

I bite my lip unconsciously and look at him through my eyelashes.

"So, I was thinking. We're probably not going to get much else done. At least, I'm not. I'm all outta ideas so, maybe we could work on it after school today?" He suggests lightly.

"Yeah. How about you come over to the Institute?" I suggest.

"You sure? Won't your brothers be suspicious of anything?" Magnus asks.

"Nah. It's obviously an assignment." I say. "You could walk home with me if you want?" I offer, really hoping he'll agree to it. "Unless you drove here?" I say, thinking twice.

"Nope! I walk. And, yes, I'll walk home with you, Nephilim." Magnus smirks at me again.

"Great! Oh, but my brother, Jace'll be walking with us, if that's okay? He knows but he's, uh, kinda annoying at times." Once again, I find myself really hoping that it is okay. I want to make it up to Magnus for freaking out like that yesterday.

"Yeah, of course. It's fine. We can meet at the south entrance?"

We formalize our plans and class ends, meaning that we both have Art History next. Ugh. That class is so boring most of the time. I'm hoping it's one of those rare occasions where I'm proven otherwise.

But, hey, Magnus will be there so, it should be okay. He's at least my friend, right?

We walk together to our next class which is normal enough. People stopped giving us weird looks a while ago.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Magnus says suddenly. I try to concentrate on what 'that' is.

It sounds like a fight or something. I start walking more quickly, trying to see what's going on.

There's a crowd of people that seem as if they have absolutely no where else to be and they seem to be staring at whatever's in the middle of the crowd.

I've seen this happen enough times in clubs and just about any other kind of public place to be weary and automatically expect Jace to have something to do with it.

"Hey, Magnus. Could you hold these for a second?" I say, shrugging my bag off and giving him my textbook.

"Yeah but, where-" Magnus' face looks confused but, I'll worry about that later.

First, I have to see if my idiotic brother has gotten himself caught up in this.

I slip through the crowd easily enough. For some reason, people generally give me and Jace a lot of respect here. Maybe they can sense that we're dangerous since we're Shadowhunters? I don't really know.

I finally break through the crowd and, sure enough, there's Jace and some other guy that's significantly bigger than him, fighting.

"Jace! What the hell?" I ask him, trying to figure how this all got started.

"That asshole was picking on Simon and he's too fucking stupid to do shit about it! So I am! Move out of our way Alec. This is between me and him." When he finishes his stupid little monologue, he throws a punch at the guy, who grabs his forearm and twists painfully.

Jace gasps in pain, causing me to get even more pissed off even though this really is his fault.

I glance around at the group of people wearily because, rally, as Shadowhunters, we shouldn't be fighting Mundanes or attracting so much attention to ourselves. And, Simon, of course, is thankfully nowhere to be seen as that would cause problems.

I sprint at the other guy, kicking him swiftly in his stomach, followed by the back of his knee, causing him to collapse to the floor and let go of Jace, wheezing to catch his breath.

"You okay?" I ask Jace, making sure that the other guy's still down.

"Fine. Thanks. That was awesome." Jace says proudly.

"No the hell it wasn't. We're not here to do crap like this." I remind him.

I start to pull him away from the crowd but, just as we start moving away, Jace stops in his tracks, wincing and hissing.

"What? Jace, what is it?" I demand, trying to pinpoint the problem.

That's when I see his side. Great, the ass must've stabbed him. I quickly make a glamour so no one else can see it and continue to pull him through the crowd.

"That little shit…" Jace starts.

"Shut the hell up! This always happens because of you! And now you got yourself stabbed in the side, something could fucking rupture!" I'm at my wit's end but something tells me that yelling at Jace won't really solve anything at all.

The last thing I expected to happen at college is for Jace to find more trouble to get into. I thought it'd be a nice break from Shadowhunting full time. I'd figured that this would be the first time that Jace wouldn't be a reckless idiot.

Magnus rushes over, looking worried.

"What happened?" He asks, searching me for any sign of pain but, obviously, I'm not the one that's hurt.

"This is my stupid little brother. He apparently got himself stabbed." I state, still angry at the fact that he couldn't even go a month without getting in the middle of something.

"We could skip classes and I could heal him. His arm looks pulled out of its socket too." He informs me, eyeing Jace critically.

We move away from the kids still crowding the halls and walk outside, creating a glamour so that no one will see us.

"How do you know him?" Jace asks, face scrunched in either pain or confusion, I can't really tell.

"He's a friend. Now shut up and give me your bag." I notice that he's been dragging it behind him weakly. When I actually look at him, he's looking back and forth between me and Magnus, as if he's figuring out an intense puzzle or something.

Magnus is still inspecting the knife that's still wedged into Jace's side and he has a frown on his face.

"I would say that it's best to remove the knife…" I can practically hear the 'but' in his words.

"But?" I prompt impatiently.

"But, it seems to be barbed along the sides, rather than merely serrated. In which case, it'll hurt like bloody hell to remove. We'll have to do that at my place." Magnus says.

We presume to half drag, half carry my brother to Magnus' apartment which, thankfully, is relatively close to campus.

It takes a while to get Jace up the stairs but, once we do, Magnus makes a small bed appear in the middle of the living room and helps me place Jace on it.

Magnus immediately hands Jace a vial of green liquid. "Drink half of that. Only half." He demands and, Jace, being the stubborn person he is, just stares at it.

"What is it?" He asks suspiciously.

"Damnit Jace. Does your side and arm hurt?" I ask. He nods, as expected. "Then drink it already!" I give him a signature glare of mine that I learned from my mother, which never ceases to make just about anyone do exactly as I say. Jace isn't an exception.

"Fine, mom." He responds sarcastically before raising it to his mouth.

"That's just the problem. I can't be you guys' parent all the time. By the Angel, you're in college! You should be able to stay out of trouble while we're at least at school." I huff in frustration.

He shoots me a somewhat remorseful look but, I can tell that he really is sorry. It's more of an apology than I'd expected, anyway.

He winces at the taste but, visibly relaxes, which allows me to relax as well. I swear that he and Izzy will be the death of me. At least Max is too young to cause any trouble.

I sit in one of Magnus' plush chairs, suddenly extremely exhausted. I only got about four hours of sleep last night.

"Alec," Magnus calls from another part of the apartment. "You can rest. He'll be fine, I promise." I nod drowsily and start to fall asleep.

When I wake up, I notice that I'm extremely warm and laying down, rather than sitting in Magnus' chair…

Wait. Magnus' chair? Why was I- Oh, right. Jace got hurt at school so Magnus was going to heal him and I fell asleep. Makes enough sense.

The second thing I notice is that I'm extremely comfortable. Probably more comfortable than I've been in years.

Everything's soft and there're huge pillows behind my head and what I assume to be an extremely fluffy blanket of some sort.

I still haven't opened my eyes, hoping that I'll be able to fall asleep again.

I reluctantly open my eyes and see that I'm now on Magnus's purple fluffy couch, and he's taken my place in his chair, watching TV quietly.

"Hey." He says softly, smiling at me. It's that smile that makes me stare at him, willing it last longer.

"Hey." I smile back, running my fingers through my extremely tousled hair. "How did I get here?" I ask, slightly confused as I slowly sit up.

"Here, as in, in my apartment or here, as in on the couch?" He asks, not waiting for my answer.

He starts in again. "We walked here and you fell asleep in this chair, which couldn't be comfortable so, I picked you up and placed you on my couch, which I know has to be way more comfortable. I would've put you in my bed but, you'd probably freak out on me and run away." He laughs softly at the idea.

I laugh along with him, trying to ignore my blush at the thought of being in Magnus' bed. "Magnus? Where's Jace?" I ask, remembering that he should be here.

"Oh, He went home. He's feeling a lot better and I wrapped up his arm so it'll set right. He's fine." He assures me.

It's good enough for me. At least he's okay.

"Oh, and Alec? Why do you call him your little brother? Aren't you both freshmen so, you're the same age?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah. He's seven months younger than me, though and, even if he wasn't, he's always going to be a lot less mature than I am." I laugh quietly.

Then I remember something.

"Sorry I fell asleep like that." I say, trying to clear my head of the fog that had somehow accumulated there.

"No, no. It's fine. You looked exhausted in class, too. You needed your rest." He responds.

"I know you don't do this stuff for free or anything so, um, how much is it?" I ask a little awkwardly.

"How much is what?" Magnus gives me a confused look.

"Well, you healed Jace and I know warlocks don't do things like that for free…" I respond, trailing off.

"Oh! That. Well, he's your brother and you're here now and I really don't need the money so, how about you just promise me that you'll be here for our date later this week?" Magnus suggests, smirking.

"Okay. I can do that, I guess." I respond unsurely. I don't want to take advantage of him or anything.

"And, promise me that you'll go back to sleep or at least rest for a while. I was afraid you'd have a heart attack or something, how red your face was and how angry you were about the fight." He adds, smiling kindly but, his face is etched in worry that really shouldn't be there. I'm fine... I _am_ awfully tired though.

"Okay. I can do that, too." I nod, sinking further into the couch.

"You really care about him, huh? He's like your biological brother?" Magnus asks softly.

"Yeah. He's my best friend and parabatai. I just wish he wasn't so reckless because at the end of the day, yes he's a good fighter and all of that but, I always have to rescue him because even though he likes to act as though everything's under control, I'm better at it than he is, strategically speaking." I answer, frowning as I think about all the times I've had to fight because of him.

Magnus nods and I finally gets a really good look at him. He looks tired and his makeup is smudged a bit. He looks like he hasn't had enough rest either. Or maybe it's from healing Jace? I think I read once that healing takes a lot out of even the most powerful Warlocks.

"You know, I don't mind if you go take a nap or anything. Really. I'll be fine." I try to assure him.

He shakes his head at me. "Nah. I _am_ tired but, I can sleep here. I'm too lazy to walk to my room." He says, letting his eyes slip shut.

A serene look crosses over his face that somehow seems as if he's unguarded and more open than he usually is.

"Well, there's uh, room on the couch. For both of us, I mean." I really hope I didn't stutter too much. I mean, it's just sleeping right? Totally innocent. The epitome of innocence. "You said yourself that it's more comfortable over here…" I add, hoping that I don't sound like I'm begging or anything.

"You sure?" He raises an eyebrow at me. I just nod and he slowly walks over, as if he's waiting for me to push him away.

I won't. I want to be closer to him.

He sits on the edge of the couch and looks down at me. I pull the blanket up and he eases inside, careful not to press his body to mine.

But, really, I'm still tired and I know he's tired and he helped me with my brother. And, I like having him this close. It's nice.

So, I reach out my arm and pull his body into mine, marveling at how perfectly our bodies fit together.

I hear him take a sharp intake of breath. "What? Is this too much? I'm sorry." I say, pulling away and sitting up. I really don't know since Magnus always seems to never have boundaries or anything. But, maybe he actually does?

Magnus turns from his side to his back, looking up at me. "No. It's fine. It was just… Unexpected. I like it, though." He assures me shyly.

Wait, shyly? Magnus Bane is a lot of things but, shy isn't one of them. But, I do see a slight pink tinge to his otherwise golden face and realize that maybe he's a little new to this too.

That gives me a little more courage so, I smile reassuringly at him.

There's a lot about Magnus that I just simply don't know. I'm beginning to think that he has many personalities.

Not in the way that someone has to see a doctor for it but, in the way that he lets certain people delve deeper than just the extremely confident and bold, somewhat cocky outer shell.

That's definitely him, I'm positive of that. But, I have a feeling that people like his family and Ragnor have probably seen another side of him. Maybe the side that seems so tranquil when he's completely relaxed or sleeping. The part of him that genuinely smiles, rather than just smirks devilishly.

I think I want to get to know that part of Magnus, too.

I lay back down, this time, resting my head on his chest lightly, my head rising with his breaths.

"This is nice." I murmur quietly, thinking that he probably didn't even hear me since his breath is evening and he's probably falling asleep already. However, I can feel Magnus' fingers start to brush through my hair gently, sometimes wrapping strands around his fingers so, he must have heard me.

"I know." I think I hear him say, just as quietly. Who knows? Maybe I'm delusional and I imagined it.

Regardless, all I can focus on is how it feels so _right _to have his body pressed against mine, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p><strong>Apromised, there was some Jace here. Not enough, in my opinion but, he'll show up later on, as well. Clary, too after a while. It may sound weird but, I didn't really like Jace after book 2 for some reason and I only started to like him again once I started writing FanFiction. Haha.<strong>

**You guys are getting too spoiled. I just decided as of this moment that if you guys can surprise me by filling up my email with all of your amazing reviews, I will definitely have the next chapter up tomorrow. If you don't surprise me, it can go either way. I'm not gonna say a number because that would be silly and quality means more than quality. So, if you guys leave reviews that are just simply amazing and there are only two reviews but, I love them, I'll update. If there are 10 crappy ones, I won't- Okay, why am I even lying? I totally will. But, just leave some substantial thoughts and you will be thoroughly rewarded, I promise. I really just want to become a better writer, guys.**

**I had 70 hits on the chapter yesterday… Come on, you guys know how much I like talking to you. Plus, this is the longest chapter that I've ever written out of all of my stories. Ever. Now, review! **

**-Alexis**


	9. Chapter 9: Formalizing

**I seriously had the hardest time updating this! I tried about four times throughout the day before it would work properly!**

**Anyway, I got about 9 reviews over the course of less than 24 hours and 6 of those were for chapter 8, which definitely surprised me when I opened my inbox so… here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Formalizing

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec and, Chairman Meow

**POV: **Magnus

**Song: **Take Tomorrow by Butch Walker (Quote: "Give me all your fear. Throw it all away and think about the good things, no matter what they say. We'll take tomorrow baby, one day at a time" That pretty much explains it. I think it's a good song for them and I suggest listening to it while reading this.)

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood reminds me of my mother.<p>

Not to say that he's overly feminine or that my mother was overly masculine.

Neither is the case at all.

I think what really reminds me of her in him is his vulnerability.

Yes, he's an amazingly strong Shadowhunter than can handle himself in the face of any danger. I saw him take that kid down despite the fact that he hardly touched him. He's basically been trained since birth to be good at killing things. Or so I've heard. I'm not too familiar with Shadowhunter affairs.

Yes, my mother stood up for me on so many occasions and was always far stronger than I could ever hope to be. She'd routinely protect me, fight for me without shedding a tear.

But, there's something in them, both of them, that makes me want to protect them, keep them close.

I mean, I know that this thing with Alec is most likely going nowhere but, after this, either way, I'd like to be his friend, I think. I'm not sure.

I think Alec is at least my friend by now. After, all, I'd never not charge someone for my warlock services unless they were a friend.

He fell asleep pretty quickly. He must be really tired. Then again, so am I but, I keep getting distracted from sleep by his hair.

It's choppier and slightly shorter than mine but, it's really nice and silky. Healthy.

Alec lets out a contented sigh which is just super adorable so, I turn my head to get a better look at the boy lying on my chest and there's a small smile on his lips.

Yeah, we can at least be friends, if not boyfriends just yet. That's the last thing I think before I slip into sleep.

I awake to find Alexander still lying against my chest, TV remote in hand. I shift to see what he's watching.

"Lilo & Stitch?" I ask, smirking up at him.

"So what? I think the little blue alien is cute." Alec says defensively.

I lean up and press my lips softly to his in a chaste kiss. I pull back quickly, wanting to see his reaction but, before I can pull away much, Alec latches his lips onto mine with more force, making me gasp in his mouth as he gently pushes me back against the couch, hovering over me with his hand pressed firmly against my waist.

I hum against his lips. Hm. Friends don't do this.

Alec pulls away abruptly, leaving my mouth agape and me probably looking really stupid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Alec starts. Why the hell is he apologizing? That was hot.

"Darling, you have _nothing_ to apologize for. You're sexy when you're demanding." I reply honestly, making him blush and probably ruining my chances of experiencing that again.

"So, you like Lilo & Stitch, you said?" I ask, trying to make him more comfortable.

"Yeah. I used to watch it all the time as a kid. I hardly ever have time for TV now." He informs me.

"I can imagine. How'd you sleep?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair again. I have no idea what it is with me and this boy's hair.

Okay, maybe someone's told me before that I may or may not have a hair fetish. Okay, maybe I do have a hair fetish but, it's pretty tame considering some of Ragnor's…

"I slept really well, thanks." I almost groan because he's back to being all polite and whatnot. But, he continues, thankfully. "This couch feels amazing compared to my horrible bed at the Institute." He says.

"Really? That place looks pretty posh. I figured that it would be one of the single most comfortable places in Manhattan." I respond.

"Nah. It's more, I don't know. Classic. Sure, everything costs an unsightly amount of money but, it's better in appearance than anything else." He explains.

"You know. I'd still like to see the Institute if the invitation still stands." I say lightly.

"Of course. We can go now, since we obviously aren't going back to class today." Alec says. "Hey, can I use your bathroom?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's right down that hallway." I say, pointing him in the right direction.

He pulls himself off of me and blinks a few times before getting up and shuffling over.

I walk over to my bedroom to change my clothes. These have been slept and worked in and they're now horribly wrinkled.

I pull on a hot pink Armani dress shirt, leaving the top open and exposing my sparkly chest. I wade through my rather dense collection of clothes until I find a pair of dark washed True Religion skinny jeans that I don't think I've ever worn. I loosely tuck my shirt into them.

I think it looks okay, considering that I'm too tired to even attempt to find anything more elaborate.

I consider spiking my hair quickly but, then I remember what Alec said earlier. I don't know. I guess it does look nice down sometimes…

I slide onto the floor, searching for a pair of shoes when I hear Alec step into the room.

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering where you were…" He says, somewhat shyly. "I didn't know you were changing, I'll just go in there." He turns to leave.

"No. It's alright. Maybe you can help me find a pair of shoes?" I ask.

I laugh at his expression because he suddenly seems overwhelmed by my closet.

"Okay, I'll narrow it down for you." I pull about seven pairs out for him to inspect.

"Um, Magnus." Alec's still staring at something in my closet. "Are those stilettos?" Alec asks, flabbergasted.

"Yes, Blue Eyes, they are." I answer, following his gaze and laughing harder.

"Why? I mean, do you wear them?" He asks, confused. Oh, he must think I'm a cross dresser. That would be funny.

"Not usually. It was for a crazy Halloween party one year." I assure him. "Unless you're into that kinda thing? I can wear them for you, if you want." I raise an eyebrow suggestively at him.

"N-No. That's okay." Alec stutters.

"Answer me this. Why do you even know what stilettos _are_?" Suddenly, I'm really curious about this. Maybe _Alec _cross dresses…? I'm not usually into that kind of thing but, who knows? It could be hot and I'm really open-minded.

I wonder if he wears the same shoe size as me? I'd let him wear them, if he wants...

"Isabelle owns about a million." He says, looking slightly less uncomfortable. I'm just a little disappointed. I've never been with a cross-dresser and the mental image of Alec as one is kinda ingrained in my mind now. Maybe later, I decide.

"Oh, well that explains it, then. Now, which ones?" I wave my hand over the shoes.

"Uh, these are nice, I guess." Alec picks up a short black combat boot that actually goes perfectly with my outfit.

"Thanks, I'll have to ask your opinion on clothes more often." I say, looking for his reaction. I never would've thought he'd know anything about fashion, given the majority of his wardrobe consists of the colors faded black and brand new black.

"Sure." He shrugs, sitting on the bed. I pull my shoes and I'm suddenly struck with inspiration.

"What do you think about my shirt?" I turn in Alec's direction, striking a pose and staring into his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that the gorgeous blue eyed boy is currently lounging on my rainbow colored bed, looking purely scrumptious.

"I, uh. I think- Um." He stutters, blushing deeply and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Use your words, Alexander." I say, as if speaking with a small child.

"You look… Great. Really. That shirt fits you very, um nicely. Was it tailored?" He asks, his blush retreating some. We can't have that, now can we?

"It actually was tailored but, I don't know. I think I'm more toned now than I was when I first bought it. What do you think?" I cross the room and pull Alec's hands to my torso and he sits up straighter.

"About what?" He asks, looking up at me. He's only about two inches shorter than me standing but, he's currently sitting so, his head is a little lower and my hands are covering his against my sides.

"Do you think I should work out more?" I ask innocently. "I figured you'd know, being Nephilim and all." I add, smiling slightly at him as his blush deepens again. I love that.

"Well, I can't really tell through your shirt or anything…" He says mischievously, eyes glinting up at me. Ah, so he wants to play it that way, huh?

I take a step back before slowly pulling my shirt out of my jeans and lift it enough for Alec to see my stomach, which he's intently staring at.

"Well, you _look_ to be rather toned." Alec says, playing along now and grinning at me through his long lashes.

"I wonder if they _feel_ as good as they look?" I muse aloud, mentally doing a happy dance because he's doing exactly what I want.

Alec steps closer to me, tracing the faint hints of abs along my stomach with his finger tips, making me shudder slightly at the contact.

What's the verdict?" I ask, wanting to take him right now. How can someone be so damn sexy without even trying.

"Well, I'd say that you, Mr. Bane, are rather toned." He responds in an almost medical sounding voice before applying more pressure with his finger tips, making me shiver more as his other hand rests against my waist, thumb kneading the skin that's really close to my waistband.

As if I'm not already completely turned on right now.

We're interrupted by the appearance of a certain little fluff ball named Chairman, who launches himself out from under my bed.

He goes to the far corner of the room and leaps into the air, landing on Alec and automatically purring contentedly.

Damn cat. Can't he see that I was in the middle of seducing a very hot Shadowhunter?

However, I'm surprised that they get along so well. Chairman has only ever been friendly and even civil with me. He seems to thoroughly hate the rest of the world.

"Aw, how're you, Chairman?" Alec asks him conversationally. "You look hungry. Magnus doesn't feed you?" The little cat shakes his head in what I guess resembles a pathetic no, making Alec's face contract in sympathy.

I'm surprised that Alec talks to Chairman so casually like that, as if he's a person. Usually, I'm the only one and I feel slightly insane for it but, that doesn't perturb me.

"Lies! I feed you twice a day just like I'm supposed to! I've never forgotten to feed you! Except that one time but that doesn't even count!" I scream at him, marveling at how cute they look together.

Alec laughs but gets up anyway, moving in the direction of the kitchen with Chairman snuggling against his chest. Is it strange to be a jealous of a cat?

He did steal my about-to-be-intimate moment with Alec. I guess we have all day for that, though.

"Magnus, where do you keep his food?" I can tell that nothing I say will keep Alec from feeding Chairman. He looks determined.

"Third cabinet on the right." I say, watching him carry Chairman to other side of the apartment, as if he's too famished to even walk.

That cat has no shame. Although, I have to admit, they're really cute together.

I go to my vanity to quickly fix my makeup before waltzing out of my room, looking fabulous as per usual.

Alec isn't in the living room so, I walk into the kitchen to see him on the floor, talking to Chairman and rubbing his back as he eats.

"Alec! Now my own cat's gonna hate me because you take better care of him!" I pout at the Shadowhunter who just laughs and continues to snuggle my cat.

I make my camera appear in my hand and quickly snap about five pictures of the two of them.

"What was that for?" Alec gasps.

"I dunno. You guys looked cute so I thought I'd take a picture. I love taking pictures!" I gush at him, hoping my adorability factor makes him forget it. I blink innocently at him for a few seconds.

"You're something else, Magnus." He shakes his head at me and stands, dusting his pants off.

"Something good, I hope?" Milking it for all it's worth.

"Whatever you say." He grins at me before turning to the cat. "Bye Chairman Meow! I'll see you later!" He calls and the cat meows loudly back to him, pawing at the hem of his pants.

I take that as a good sign. Even if he kinda seems to just be here for the cat, he'll be back. I take what I can.

As we're walking to the Institute, I can't help but want to reach out and take his hand in mine. Would anyone really see in this huge throng of people?

After how much time we've spent together today, who knows? He may not even be bothered by it.

Then again, I don't wanna risk ruining things by having him jump away from him again. That probably wouldn't be a good idea.

I settle for just talking about nothing in particular and walking closely beside him.

Once we get in the elevator of the Institute, I remember something.

"Alec! I forgot out notes for our assignment." I tell him.

He just laughs and pulls a few sheets of paper from his backpack. "While you were in your room, I got them out of your notebook." He says, smiling.

I can't decide if I should be worried that he went through my stuff or not. It _is_ a little weird but, I guess it's okay. He was just remembering the project.

"Well, we have a lot of time. What do want to do?" Alec asks but, I'm too busy staring at the room we're in.

I'm guessing that it's the living room, or maybe, one of them. This place is big enough to have multiple.

The walls in the room are painted stark white. There's a shiny sheen to them that make them look classy, rather than clinical. The furniture is either white or gold all over.

There're two huge white leather sofas, adorned with golden throw pillows thrown atop it haphazardly.

There are several arm chairs, maybe recliners that are a patterned gold. There's a white marble fireplace against one wall and a huge flat screen television against another wall.

And, I do mean _huge_. It's even bigger than the one in my little theater.

As I'm admiring the room, I hear a squeal and suddenly Isabelle Lightwood is standing right in front of me, grinning broadly.

She takes my hand. "Magnus! I haven't seen you in forever!" She gives me a quick hug and pulls me over to one of the couches.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up… I'm gonna go put this in my room." Alec hold up his bag, heading to a huge winding staircase and I have to will myself to stay seated. I really want to see Alexander's room.

"So, Magnus. Are you throwing any parties in the near future?" Isabelle's brown eyes light up with excitement at the idea.

"Sorry sweetheart but, not this week. Maybe next?" Her face falls a bit and I don't even hesitate to invite her. "However, my brother did inform of a word of mouth thing that sounds downright devilish." She lets out another loud squeal, which makes me chuckle slightly.

"Ooh. Mysterious! Where?" She asks.

"Are you familiar with that old warehouse on fifth?" I ask, well aware that she probably doesn't. It's in the shadier part of New York, that's for sure.

"Yeah, of course. I went down there once. When is it?" I tell her and she gets really excited all over again.

"I'll have to see if someone will go with me…" She ponders aloud.

"Just call me if you can't find someone. Lysander and I could take you. No problem." I offer.

"Really? Thanks!" Her face calms a bit. "Now that I have plans for the weekend, tell me, how did you get with my brother?" Her eyes widen by the end of her question.

"We have a few classes together and I've seen him around campus and he's _hawt_. So I asked him out." I answer her simply.

She nods at me. "I'm so glad he's actually going out. I keep worrying that all his life, all he'll ever do is worry about _us_. I was honestly just about to intervene until Max told me." She says.

"Well, I'm glad to help." I say quietly, looking at my hands.

"Magnus." Her voice has suddenly grown stern, making my head snap up at her tone. "Magnus, I really like you. I think you're a good person but, please know that if you _ever _hurt my brother, I will come after you, friend or not. You understand?" She asks and in that moment, I have no doubt in my mind that she's probably a far scarier Shadowhunter than either of her brothers.

"And there will be no hesitation. Alec doesn't deserve to get hurt again. He deserves happiness more than anyone else I know. He seems happy so, you're in the clear. But, one sign of heartbreak and you will have to answer to me." She says, her chocolate eyes never leaving mine.

_Damn_, this girl is scary. Now I know why she never gets taken advantage of by anyone, even in those skimpy little outfits that she adores so much. This girl isn't going to take anyone's shit, especially, it appears, when it comes to her big brother.

I respect that, though. I'd tell the same to anyone with Lysander. Although, I'm more curious as to what exactly happened with Alec's previous relationships.

Nothing as bad as what happened in mine, I hope. I think back on our first kiss and how surprised I was that he was so incredibly good at it. But, did he love them? I shake the thoughts away because they're making me feel an odd surge of something… Jealousy, maybe?

"I understand." I assure her. Isabelle Lightwood is one woman that I'd never want on my bad side. I'm very convinced that she could very well kill me if she wanted to, warlock powers or not.

"Good. I'm glad that that's behind us because now, I want to ask you where the hell you found this nail polish." She picks up my hand, examining them.

I chuckle lightly to myself. Just then, Alec bounds down the stairs.

"I heard Izzy squealing again so, I thought I'd come rescue you from her craziness." We laugh but, Isabelle frowns at Alec menacingly.

"Isabelle," I say but, she cuts me off.

"Please Magnus, call me Izzy." She says.

"Well, Izzy. I have no clue where I bought this wonderful color but, I could lend it to you if you want?" I ask her, smiling at reaction.

"Yay! When do you think I could get it?" She asks, rather impatiently.

"Hm. I don't know… How about now?" I end the question with a snap of my fingers, resulting in the nail polish appearing, and Izzy thanks me with a hug, smiles broadly and then sashays up the stairs, leaving me and Alec alone in the living room.

"That was nice of you." Alec says, sitting beside me.

"Well, I could tell she really wanted it." I shrug. "Your sister's really nice." I comment but, after that, we just sit there in somewhat easy silence.

"I- I'm confused." Alec admits after a few minutes.

I am too but, I doubt it has anything to do with what's on his mind. "Oh, yeah? Do you mind if I ask what for?" I say, looking over at him.

"I'm just, like, confused about, about this, I guess. Us. Like, what are we doing?" Alec asks, his nose scrunching and reflecting his confusion. I guess he _is_ confused about the same thing.

"Well, we're sitting on the couch." I say, trying for dry humor, which doesn't seem to work but, damnit, I've been thinking about this too and I just decided that I don't want to deal with it.

That what happens, just frickin happens. The end.

"That's not what I meant…" Alec says after a while.

"Yeah, I know. And, Alec? I honestly don't know what we are, okay?" I'm hoping he doesn't press the issue because I don't think I want to talk about this. About _us_. What are we supposed to be anyway?

Friends? Friends with benefits?

There aren't any benefits except cuddling and kissing a few times. And that weird lick from me and him pulling away. I mean, we literally slept together innocently and nothing happened. What is that?

"Psh. Well, I just thought that since you seem to have a bit more experience with, uh, with these things, you'd know." Alec's face gets redder.

"Alec, honestly I have flings, mostly. I talk to people, we go out, we do stuff, it's over. This isn't even following the pattern." I let my frustration seep into my words near the end.

"So, what's happening here?" Alec presses, looking down.

"Well, we talked. That's on the list. I asked you out and that's obviously a necessity here. We didn't do much, we kissed a few times. I walked with you to pick up your little brother, we talked some more. And then we went to school." I take a breath, thinking over the events of the day.

And then I helped you rescue your _other_ brother and we fell asleep on my couch and it was so comfortable and I just wanted to lay there forever but, this never happens with me. Not since- Not since a damn long time." I tell him honestly, looking into his gorgeous, oceanic eyes.

"You wanted to stay like that forever?" Alec asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I reach forward and caress his cheek, feeling how warm it is due to his blush.

"Yeah. I did." I answer honestly, despite the warning in the back of my head that I shouldn't be doing this. "I think I really like you." I add quietly, not sure if I actually want him to hear that. I don't and I do, if that makes any sense at all.

"So, are we dating?" He finally asks, seemingly searching my eyes for the answer. My breath catches.

His eyes seem to be a darker blue than usual but, they're still clear as crystal, searching mine for answers, hints. I think we're both a little scared, since I'm giving him what feels like the same look.

"I, um, I guess we are, huh?" I ask, smiling faintly. "If you want to, that is." I add, suddenly fearing rejection.

Like Ragnor said the other day, rejection's never fazed me before but, now I want to avoid it at all costs with Alec.

"Yeah, I want to." He says and I allow myself to be simply elated at this news. At the prospect of dating, rather than one-night-standing. Rather than flinging. It formalizes things.

I think both of us may be more broken than we're willing to admit but, I think this could be good.

I'm so sick of keeping myself from having anything substantial. He (who shall remain unnamed) will not rule my life anymore and this has nothing to do with him. This is about me and what I want right now, as well as what Alec wants, of course.

Somewhere, in the back, farthest corner of my mind, I know that Alec's still in the closet. That we still can't do public stuff but, for now, I forget that.

I just enjoy now, with Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys listen to the song? I love it. If you didn't, go do that right now if you can. It fits perfectly and it's one of my favorites. If I ever made a film, I'd be sure to have that song playing at some point. It's just so picturesque and sweet, yet funny. I love Butch Walker.<strong>

**For anyone reading **_**Just To Make Sure**_** or **_**Under His Silver Countenance**_**, I'm in the middle of writing new chapters for both of those and I'm keeping my fingers crossed for this weekend? Hopefully? My life is dreadfully hectic right now…**

**Please review! I respond to every last one of them and I love knowing what's on your minds.**

**Question: I was reading back through my chapters and I was wondering if I ever talked about Alec's previous relationship(s)? In detail, I mean. I couldn't find it… So, did I? If so, could you tell me which chapter? Have a great day, guys!**

**-Alexis**


	10. Chapter 10: Fetish?

**I'm starting to put up some links for locations and items in this story on my bio so, you guys should definitely check that out. You can see Alec's room there and everything.**

**Oh, and if they're OOC, I'm only very slightly sorry because, truth be told, I really like my characterizations and not in a cocky or arrogant way just, I like how they've developed, if that makes any sense. I'll clarify why they are how they are as this all progresses but, Alec's only had one real relationship, really and it didn't end well at all. Magnus had a horrible childhood and a few horrible relationships. I hope that helps cause I can't really say anymore yet. **

**Oh, and you guys gave me 50 reviews! I'm very happy about that and my 50****th**** reviewer was CainaStarsong! That made my day in all honesty!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Fetish?

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus, Max

**POV: **Alec

**Song 1: **You Picked Me by a Fine Frenzy (I just really like this song and I think it fits for the sweeter moments here.)

**Song 2: **Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco (One of my all time favorite bands. (Quote: "I led the revolution, in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free. I said no more war, no more clothes, give me peace. Oh, kiss me."-This is obviously for when things get a little more heated. ;D)

* * *

><p>"Are you going to show me your room?" Magnus asks after a while.<p>

I don't really know if something was supposed to change when we admitted out loud that we wanted to date.

For me, at least, I think something did change. I really like Magnus. A lot. But, I'm really new to things like this.

I mean, sure, I've gone out with people, kissed people but, it always turned out to be all wrong.

Also, I have no idea if Magnus even really likes me.

He wouldn't want to officially date me if he didn't like me. Right?

I decide to just shake the thoughts from my head and think about it later. "Yeah, if you want. It really isn't that great." I say, glancing at Magnus.

"You're absolutely adorable." Magnus shakes his head at me and normally, I'd think he was making fun of me but, he's smiling so, I decide to just lead him up the stairs, no questions asked.

That's when I realize that I've never had a boy in my room before. When I was with Cole, I'd just meet him at his place, usually.

Magnus slips past me and sits on the edge of my bed and my thoughts immediately go to the gutter.

I am an eighteen year old boy, after all.

I sit beside him, about a foot of space in between us.

"Do you mind if I sit farther up?" Magnus asks and I just nod, watching him ease up against my headboard and pillows.

He crooks his finger, gesturing for me to do the same. I accidentally hesitate though. "I promise not to bite without your permission." He says playfully and I move to sit beside him.

I reach for his hand and we just sit there for a moment, which is really nice, in my opinion.

"This room really matches you." He observes casually, tugging me closer to him.

"How so?" I don't really see any correlation.

"Well, it's very nicely modern to an extent while still being simple. Black and white is about as simple as it gets but, it has character." He voices his approval.

"If you say so…" My mother, Maryse had insisted on each of us picking a color scheme and I wanted black, mostly because it's easier to sleep anytime with a black room than it is with a white one.

"So, you're really close with you siblings, huh?" He asks after a while, breaking the silence.

I laugh a little. "That doesn't even come close to explaining it." I say before I can stop myself. I didn't mean to say that much.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asks, stroking shapes onto my hand.

"Well, I've been taking care of them since I was twelve." I say, looking down at our hands.

"Do you mind if I ask why exactly?" Magnus says and I think about just telling him that it isn't important but, then I look into his golden green eyes and all I see s curiosity and genuine care.

"Well, my parents are what I guess you'd call heavily involved in the Clave." I try to gather my thoughts before speaking again. "They tried to be at home as much as possible up until I was about twelve, which is when I guess they saw that I could take care of everyone. It never really bothered me except Max was barely three…" I trail off.

"So you've been in charge of making sure everyone gets fed, stays healthy, gets new clothes and things like that?" Magnus asks, eyes widening.

"Uh, yeah, basically. There's Hodge, our housekeeper/tutor but, he doesn't come as often since he only tutors half of us now." I inform him, looking down again.

"So, you're kinda like an eighteen year old single parent, then?" There's a small frown forming on Magnus' lips. "That fights demons?" He adds, making me laugh.

"No, not really. I mean, I see where you could get that but, no. We take care of each other." I say, shrugging. "It's really never been a problem and we still see our parents of course. At the least, every month." For some reason, I feel like I'm trying to reassure him.

"Well, damn. That still sucks." Magnus comments, making me laugh because it really doesn't. "So, did you ever get to do stuff by yourself, like go out or anything?" He asks lightly.

"Yeah, actually I did. Once I was about fifteen or so, I started trusted Izzy and Jace more with Max and I went on a few dates or whatever. I also go with them to a lot of their parties and stuff just to make sure that they don't get hurt or anything." I tell him, looking up to see his reaction.

"They seem to really care about you, too." He says after a while.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confusion creeping into my voice. I mean, sure my siblings care about me- I know that but, what did they do to make Magnus believe that?

"Well, Izzy gave me a little talk a while ago about how she'd basically kill me if I hurt you and Jace said a few things earlier, when you were asleep. Oh, and your little brother adores you." Magnus says somewhat cryptically.

"Really what did Jace say?" I understand Izzy but, as far as Jace knows, Magnus is just a friend.

"Just that he thinks you need to loosen up and I seem like the type of person that could help with that." He says, staring into my eyes. "Oh, and he claims that he'll kill me too if I hurt you. As if. Goldilocks wouldn't want his hair to get ruined." He smiles a little.

Wait, why would Jace think Magnus could hurt me? He doesn't even know that I like Magnus. Does he? I never told him…

"He knows?" I say, more to myself than Magnus.

"That we've been going out? Yeah, even though he is admittedly annoying, he isn't stupid by any means." Magnus says, scooting loser to me.

I'm trying to process this new knowledge. For years, I had thought about how I could possibly come out to Jace, Izzy and, my parents.

Then, Izzy and Jace found out and I only ever had to worry about my parents. And, the rest of the world but, that would come later. Then, Izzy already knew about Magnus and I'd figured that I'd have to explain that to my parents, as well as Jace if anything ever came of it.

"Sorry. I didn't think it'd bother you." Magnus' cheeks are tinged a light pinkish color. Is he seriously blushing?

"Don't worry about it." I say, sinking further into the pillows.

Without thinking, I turn to Magnus and lean forward quickly, before I lose my nerve and press my lips to his.

He gasps and quickly releases the air into my mouth and I hesitantly slide my tongue across his.

I explore his mouth with my tongue slowly, becoming bolder with each stroke and vaguely wondering what's gotten into me.

Something about sharing the stress of my life for the past few years makes me feel light and airy and have a strange need for Magnus to be closer.

I latch one arm around his waist, holding him against me gently while my other hand wanders up his arm and settles into his hair. Both of his arms are around my neck, pulling me closer.

This is more intense than the other times, that's for sure.

The kiss becomes even more heated after I pull back for air and Magnus bites onto my bottom lip softly before dragging his tongue across it and pulls me down on top of him so that we're lying on my bed, Magnus nestled against the pillow and lying beneath me.

Magnus' lips leave my mouth and come to rest against my neck, kissing softly and making me shudder. I accidentally catch a lock of Magnus' hair in my hand and tug on it.

Magnus makes a loud moan that reverberates against my neck and I pull back, automatically concerned, as the lights start to flicker. That isn't what's important though.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" But, I get a good look at Magnus and he doesn't seem to be in pain or even mind. His face has a look of pure ecstasy on it.

"Do it again." His voice is an octave lower and extremely sexy. His eyes are heavy lidded and glassy. I latch my lips onto his again, pulling his hair and enjoying the moans and gasps of delight that escape Magnus' mouth as the lights start flickering again before turning off for a while and when I open my eyes, all I can see in the darkness is what seems to be blue sparkles dancing around.

That's when it clicks. Magnus must be making this happen in his enthusiasm since the sparkle things are the same color as his power. I just hope he doesn't destroy my room by the end of this.

Although, I have to admit that I love that I can make him sound like that, make him react that way, even if it makes me slightly uncomfortable.

His hands travel down my sides and slip under my shirt, gripping my hips to him and causing me to whimper pathetically.

Magnus deepens the kiss and slips his tongue into my mouth, exploring how I was earlier, only his tongue seems to be a lot more practiced than mine, which doesn't bother me at all, given the circumstances.

One of his hands travels up from my waistband and slides across my belly button, causes me to moan into Magnus' mouth loudly.

I can feel Magnus smirk against my mouth as he moves his thumb back over my belly button a few times before staying there and massaging, making me writhe against him a bit.

"Stop it!" I say, laughing breathlessly and Magnus smirks even more.

"Alexander." Magnus' voice has gone husky. "I didn't know you were ticklish." He says, grinning.

"Well, I am." I say, hating the deep blush that's rapidly spreading across my face.

Suddenly, Magnus shifts so that he's on top of me and before I can protests, he kisses me again before pulling away and sliding down my legs.

"What are you-" But before I can finish my sentence, Magnus gives me a devilish grin and pulls my shirt up slightly, looking at my belly button as if he's pondering something.

Suddenly, he ducks down and I feel something warm and soft against my navel, making me jerk away from Magnus but, he holds me still and licks the area around it as well. My back arches on accident as he uses one hand to tickle the rest of my stomach.

The clock on the wall stops moving, as does my alarm clock. When I look down, I can see that Magnus' watch has stopped too.

Before I can laugh at the absurdity of it, I screech, much to Magnus' delight as he chuckles at my reaction, looking up at me with shining eyes.

I hate getting tickled- it's like completely losing control over your body and accidentally showing joy even though you hate it.

Then, he dives back into my navel, making me shriek in a very unmanly way and he chuckles softly, looking up at me innocently.

"What was that?" I ask, unmoving and confused.

"I dunno. I kinda have a fetish for ticklish people, apparently, and I thought it was a good idea." Magnus runs his fingers through his hair and looks at me adorably, cat eyes shining and focusing on mine. "Oh, and I may have gotten a little carried away by you and your positively _fine_ body." He adds with a smirk.

I somewhat hesitantly hold my arms out to him out and he crawls into my lap, reminding me adorably of Chairman Meow. "What's with you and licking people?" I ask, laughing lightly.

"Not necessarily _people_." Magnus objects, smiling gently. "Just you." He adds, voice dropping and significantly as he quirks half of his mouth in that devilish smirk that makes my pants slightly uncomfortable.

"You're a lot like Chairman, you know that?' I say, hugging him tighter against me as he nuzzles against my neck, making me giggle because I really do have a tickling problem.

Just then, there's a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I call, hoping that I can make them go away.

"It's Max." My little brother responds through the door.

I move out from under Magnus and try to straighten my hair out but, knowing that it's a lost cause, I tell Max to come in.

He opens the door and looks around, eyes automatically landing on Magnus, who beams at him.

Even I have to admit that Max looks a lot like me, even more so than Isabelle since his eyes are the same color as mine. Between him and my mother, it's hard to tell which one I mostly resemble.

"Oh. I didn't know you had your friend over…" Max looks at me as if he's confused behind his glasses.

"Oh, it's fine. What do you need?" I ask, pulling the boy into my lap where Magnus had been a second ago.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk." He replies honestly. He looks over at Magnus. "I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Really." He says apologetically.

"It's no problem, Max." Magnus responds, smiling kindly at him.

"Oh, that's good." Max crawls out of my lap. "Can I touch your hair?" He asks Magnus, settling between us.

"Sure, why not." Magnus leans toward him and Max takes a piece of his hair in his hand, marveling at it.

"You're just like those anime people." He says in awe. "It doesn't go down. It just stays there." Max adds.

I laugh at him. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, I think." Magnus says, unsurely.

"Oh, it is a compliment! Last Halloween, I had Alec help me make my hair like that but, it fell down after about an hour." He confides mournfully.

"Maybe I could do your hair like mine sometime? If Alec lets me?" Magnus suggests.

"Oh, Alec, please? Please, Alec? Can he?" Max asks adorably. I laugh at him and ruffle his hair.

"Sure, Max, why not?" I say, earning a grin from both of them.

"Cool! I'm gonna go call my friends to tell them!" With that, Max bounds out of the room excitedly, running down the hall.

"He's seriously like your cute little twin!" Magnus exclaims and I pretend to be hurt by his words.

"Oh, so he's the cute one?" I ask, with an incredulous look that Magnus seems fully prepared to play along with, given his disdainful look.

"Well, obviously. Have you _seen_ him?" He asks, laughing a little.

"Well, that would make you a disgusting pedophile" I clarify, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope. That just means I have excellent taste." He continues to play along.

"Oh? As in a taste for small children? I should have known since you _are_ older than me." I chastise.

"Nope, as in a taste for blue eyed sexy-wonders. Max is cute and all but you, on the other hand, are gorgeous." Magnus replies and, for a while, I'm left speechless because even though I'm not telling him so, I like when he says things like that.

"That's wasn't even a word." I manage to say, rather pathetically, referring to sexy-wonders.

"What else would I use to describe you, Angel Boy?" He asks, staring intensely at me for some reason or other.

Magnus suddenly waves his hand to make the door close with a flourish of electric blue sparks flying from his fingertips.

"That is so cool." I say, reminding myself of Max, as I smile stupidly at Magnus.

"Really? Then you haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart." Magnus responds, pulling me closer to him before quickly placing his lips on mine and shifting so that he's lying on top of me, fingertips brushing through my hair as a light bulb across the room shatters to the floor in a flurry of blue sparks and glass.

I have a feeling he's right. I don't know where this thing with Magnus is going but, I like where it is now, as long as I don't die from his over-excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Who knows when I'll be able to get back to this. In the next few days, most likely but, I warn you, I have relatives in town and they are surprisingly time consuming. Yesterday, I was able to play the role of angst-ridden teenage girl hanging out with her bf rather than hanging out with family so, he helped me edit some of my stuff, thankfully. I do, however, have to spend time with them eventually. :D<strong>

**This chapter kinda sucks but, you guys already know what's going on in my life right now and while I'm not trying to justify it, between me and Garrett, we're simply too tired to figure out anything to add onto this chapter for now. **

**Also, can fluffy chapters be sexy? I think I just somehow combined the two… Haha. And, I've actually called my bf a sexy-wonder before. For some reason, he didn't take me seriously…**

**Anyway, next chapter, you'll get to see Magnus in his artistic mode as he's drawing and whatnot. I think you'll like it. I like it, at least.**

**Review! Please?**

**-Alexis**


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**I'm back (for now)! Yay! Well, first of all:**

**Wow nine reviews? You guys have a thing for sexier chapters, eh? Just a warning, I'm kinda a tease when it comes to writing stuff like that. Sexual suggestions? Damn straight. Innuendos? Of course. Grinding scenes? You bet. Strip teases every now and then? Uh, yeah! Hot make-out scenes? A must. Anything else? We'll see. ;)**

**Anyway, this scene has Ragnor in it so, if you're sick of him… Oh, well. They're best friends and I think you guys like him and, he's kinda like Magnus' voice of, not reason… Okay, who knows? He's that slightly annoying best friend that continually pesters you in order to keep you sane. He's essential.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Memories

**Characters: **Magnus, Ragnor, and a little bit of Alec later on

**POV: **Magnus'

**Song 1: **Summertime by My Chemical Romance (I just happened to be listening to this and, if you guys know anything about Gerard Way, you know he hasn't had an easy life at all so, the fact that he has that in common with Magnus, and this song sounds so hopeful, is enough reason for me. Oh, and have I told you guys that they're one of my all time favorite bands? Well, they are.)

**Song 2: **Roll Away Your Stone by Mumford & Sons (Magnus' secret little obsession, as well as mine. It sounds artistic to me- Like they see things a little differently than a lot of other artists. I have a deep rooted respect for those guys.)

**Disclaimer: **Have I done one of these for this story yet? Well, I'm gonna do one now. All songs up to this point that have been listed and featured in my story are not my property in the least. Neither are the characters used because they belong to Cassandra Clare. HOWEVER, this plot is absolutely mine. So is Ragnor's attitude and Lysander. And, Hank. Oh, and Andy. I own a lot more than I thought…

* * *

><p>"So, you really like this boy don't you?" Ragnor asks, frowning at the idea.<p>

We're wandering through the mall but, talking more than shopping which is odd for us. It's been a few days since I went with Alec to the Institute.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do exactly." I admit, feeling defeated and excited over the idea at the same time.

Alec told me all about how he's taken care of his family for years. He's practically been Max, Izzy, and Jace's guardian for the past few years and he's so selfless. The entire opposite of me.

He's so adorable, too even though a part of me really wishes he wasn't. Every moment that I'm with him, I feel like one of the million walls that I've created are bulldozed, gone.

If I'm being honest, which I almost always am, I don't like it. I don't like that this one kid, who I didn't even know existed months ago has that kind of power over me. He shouldn't.

That scares the hell out of me because those have been my protection all my life. They've always ensured my safety, or at least, my lack of emotion, lack of caring too much.

And, now, of all the stupid things I could be doing, some of which are quite illegal, I'm letting this boy in that be able to make me feel so much.

But, if I'm being completely honest (See? I said I usually don't lie), the truth is that I like it. A lot. I like that someone can still make me react that way. Truthfully, I thought that part of myself, the part that can be so affected, was dead. It's nice to see that I haven't turned into some completely cold-hearted bastard.

"What do you mean? You just let it happen." Ragnor says, as if it's the easiest thing in the world. Trust me, it isn't. "Just promise me you won't hurt yourself in the process?" Ragnor says, only scaring me further.

"Why am I so fucking scared? Alec's the farthest thing from scary…" I say, annoyed at myself because I know what's so scary even if I won't voice it aloud. I'm afraid that I'm changing because of Alec and too much personal change in such a short time can cause horrible things to happen. With that, I'm all too familiar.

"Maybe it's because you haven't done this in a while, sweetheart." Ragnor suggests and I think that may actually be a valid point.

"You know what really confuses me?" I ask all of a sudden since I don't want to really discuss that part with Ragnor just yet. It'll make me feel pathetic.

"What?" Ragnor asks wearily. I do feel guilty about unloading all of this on him under the pretense of a shopping trip, though.

"My other relationships were so physical. This, this one isn't at all. I mean, we've kissed and everything but, more than anything, this relationship, or whatever we have, is so _emotional_. It's so heavy." I say, thinking back on our conversations. "I mean, even when we kiss, it's like emotional overload. Happy, confused, needy, vulnerable." I whisper the last word but, I'm sure Ragnor catches it.

I don't know if Alec's feeling so much but, he's definitely making me feel all of that and more. It's like he's an emotional baggage magnet or something.

Most of the emotional aspect of things seems to be coming from me, in actuality but, I'm positive that Alec hasn't realized it since all my life, I've had to keep a flawless poker face.

"Well, maybe he's the one." Ragnor suggests lightly. "You never know." He add.s

"The one. Yeah, right. I've had _that_ thought before." I shake my head at him but, can't help smiling at the idea, frightening or not. Of Alec being all mine and no one else's. Ever. Forever. I _do_ really like him.

"Damnit, Magnus! Stop comparing him to the others. He's not like them and you know it. So, just shut up for a second." He says suddenly and I make a move to start in again but, he holds his hand out, effectively shutting me up. I swear this boy can read minds, which is what makes me listen to what he has to say.

For now, at least.

"Magnus, you said yourself that it's heavy, right?" Ragnor asks suddenly. I nod at him. "Then, stop worrying. Just live in the now. Don't worry about anything and whatever you're feeling, just feel it. Take it day by day and don't even bother thinking about the rest. You dwell too much on tomorrow, or yesterday, for that matter, you'll miss out on today." Well, hell. That seems to be the most sensible thing Ragnor's ever said.

"You're right. I'm Magnus fucking magnificent Bane. I need to stop brooding so much." I say, feeling better already.

"Exactly!" Ragnor encourages me, grinning.

"I like the kid, you know? I like him a lot and not just because he's unbelievably, deliciously sexy. I really like him for him, which is admittedly unexpected but, I'm just gonna date his ass and what happens will happen." I say, pulling him into my favorite store and earning a few weird looks but, not caring.

"Yes! Magnus is back to his non-philosophical, somewhat annoying bitchy self." Ragnor applauds softly and links my arm with his as we scan through what seems to be a million clothing racks.

We continue to shop for the next hour before I decide that it's time for me to probably get back home.

"Aw, why? I was having fun." Ragnor whines but, I don't change my mind because there's that familiar nagging in the back of my head and, slight as it is, I don't want to ignore it.

"I know. And, really I'm sorry. Rain check?" I say, already knowing that he'll forgive me.

I get to my apartment in what seems to be record time. It's one of those times where I have to think and I can't do that properly with others around.

I have an urge that's become all too familiar in the past few years but, the only difference is that I don't have even an inkling of what's inspired me. I go with it, though because I have a feeling that it'll be good.

I scour my flat for one of my sketchbooks and my graphite kit, feeling the sudden urge to draw something. Anything.

Usually, drawing helps me sort out my thoughts and just relax. The feeling of a tool in my hand, scraping lightly against paper, canvas, emits a calm over everything and suddenly, the world just isn't there anymore.

All of the outside problems, the rushing waves of people going in all directions just vanishes until there's just me and my art, how it's been for a while now.

It gives me the opportunity to express myself without having to explain. It allows me the opportunity to just let my thoughts roam wherever they want to. I don't have to stop my train of thought because if something strikes a chord, who'll ever know besides me and Chairman?

When I've bottled everything up, my art allows me to release it all, one stroke, one line at a time.

Art isn't just a safe place for me, it's a part of me, much how it was once a part of my mother.

She didn't do visual arts though, only performing but, it's all the same in the end. You're actively expressing yourself and putting little bits of yourself out there for the world to see and judge.

Your perspective on everything is suddenly thrust out into the unknown and you have absolutely no idea how it will be received.

I always thought it took an extremely strong person, stronger than myself, at least, to be a good artist. I think that still may be true but, strength didn't help my mother much, in the end. And, at any rate, my professors seem to like my pieces.

I quickly abandon thoughts of my mother because once I get started, it's hard to lull me back into the present and, given the fact that I'm alone, the only one that's here to snap me out of it is Chairman Meow and I don't think he'd care long enough to actually be successful.

I wonder if I fed him today?

Once I start a rough outline though, it surprisingly doesn't turn out to be something. More like some_one_.

I'm not sure how Alec appeared on the page before me but, I just go with it, marveling at how his body is toned and defined, yet so soft in some places.

I wave my hand, making my Mumford & Sons disc appear in my CD player and start playing. It always helps me with my art, even if it isn't something I'd normally listen to.

I start with his dark, uneven hair, having to fill it in with my charcoals before moving to his delicate face. It isn't necessarily easy since the lines of his hair are jagged and then, suddenly, his face is completely gentle, soft. Complete opposites.

I continue to sketch out his lithe figure, filling certain parts in and trying with some difficulty to give his eyes that sparkle that makes my stomach flutter with excitement. That depth that makes him seem wise beyond his years. Timeless, even.

It takes a while before I'm satisfied with it but, after a while, it's almost as if my gorgeous boyfriend- is he my boyfriend now? - is on the page. I'm surprised that it turned out at _all_, less known well.

I feel kinda pathetic for memorizing every detail of a boy that I just met at the beginning of the school year.

I move the page over to find another and start draw two perfectly circular orbs before drawing a sloping line on the top of them, followed by an almost flat line on the bottoms.

On the top lines, I take my charcoal stick and draw thick, jagged strokes that slightly curl upwards before drawing a series of shorter, lighter strokes on the bottom.

I put dots in the centers of the orbs before expanding them and highlighting certain parts.

Before I know it, Alec's eyes, in black and white, are staring up at me but, something's missing. Something crucial.

I haul myself off of the floor, spilling my supplies everywhere (and scaring Chairman Meow) and rummage through some drawers, trying desperately to find my watercolor pencils and oil pastels.

I finally locate them and situate myself back on my pink rug.

I stare at the pastels for a second and none of them seem to be the right color. Same with the pencils.

I end up using all of the blues in both kits, trying desperately to make them become Alec's color. That's what it is in my mind now. Alec's Color. With a lot of intense smudging and trying futilely to use my eraser, the color finally comes out right.

The eyes seem to be made of the ocean, reflecting the world through a film of honesty and innocence.

I love Alexander's eyes. They show his every emotion even if he doesn't want them to. Despite his default façade of stoniness and coolness, they show his fear at being found out, his hesitance and confusion at us, his love and compassion for his family.

I scrawl my name in the corners of the two drawings before taking them out of my oversized sketchbook and staring at them.

I'd like to show them to him but, I'm not sure what he'll think. Maybe he'll think I'm creepy? I don't want that.

Or worse, he'll think that I'm infatuated with him, falling for him. That isn't true, is it? You can't fall for someone that easily. Especially me. I don't fall for people anymore.

What is it about Alec that makes me feel everything that I don't want to? I don't want to have such strong feeling for anyone but, I can't make myself stop. Or, at least slow down.

I sigh to myself and take my cell phone out to text Alec.

**Magnus: **Hey, sweetness. ;)

**Alec: **Hey. :D How are you?

**Magnus: **I'm good. You?

**Alec: **Great. What are you up to?

Of course he had to ask that. Couldn't hurt to tell him. I'm pretty proud of how they turned out, though.

**Magnus: **I just finished drawing.

**Alec: **That's cool. What did you draw?

I take a deep breath and try not to think about what I'm typing, just send it. What's the worst that could happen? He likes me too, obviously.

**Magnus: **You. And then another one of your eyes.

**Alec: **Wow. Really? I'm honored. Could I maybe see them tomorrow?

**Magnus: **Of course. They probably aren't that good though.

**Alec: **Magnus. I've seen your work. You're amazing.

**Magnus: **Thank you! But, do you mind my asking? Where did you see my pieces?

I don't remember ever showing him any of my pieces… No, I'm positive I never have.

**Alec: **I saw them hanging around campus. They're in just about every hallway. You're really good.

I'd forgotten about that.

**Magnus: **Thanks. I just draw what's on my mind.

**Alec: **I was on your mind?

**Magnus: **Yes…

**Alec: **Good or bad?

**Magnus: **Good. I was just thinking about how I love your eyes so much. They're beautiful.

**Alec: **Thanks :) I think your eyes are really pretty.

I can almost feel Alec blushing through his phone. He's so adorable!

**Magnus: **You're too kind. Most people just find them scary or monstrous.

**Alec: **That's horrible. There's nothing monstrous about your eyes. They're so beautiful. Really.

I feel my eyes start to get cloudy. He's doing it again, breaking through my walls that I've spent years building.

If it weren't for my eyes, maybe I would've had a decent childhood. As soon as I opened my eyes for the first time, everything continuously went downhill. I try not to think about it but, for a second, it's as if I'm there again.

In that old house in the hills, crouching down in sheer terror, trying desperately to make it all go away by clutching my ears and clenching my eyes shut. Rocking myself on my heels, trying to comfort myself. I was only a child. Someone should've comforted me, taken me into their arms and held me. But, she was too busy getting beaten.

The sound of my phone interrupts my thoughts.

**Alec: **Did I say something wrong? Are you still there?

**Magnus: **No, you didn't say anything.

**Alec: **Magnus, are you okay?

Before I get the chance to respond, my phone starts going off. Alec's calling me.

"Hello?" I will my voice not to crack and it almost works. Almost.

"Magnus, where are you?" I think I hear panic in Alec's voice.

"I'm at home. I'm fine, though, really." I try to reassure him.

"Magnus, I'm not stupid. I can tell that you aren't fine. Tell me what happened." He presses.

"Nothing, really. I just- You said my eyes were beautiful and it reminded me of something. That's all." I say, trying not to let the stupid tears pooling in my eyes fall.

Damnit! I'm over this. I'm over what happened. It was a long time ago and it doesn't matter now. Calm the hell down, Magnus. What's done is done. Don't dwell or you'll break. You don't want that to happen. No one'll be able to help you get it back together. Chill out.

"Magnus, you can tell me." Alec says gently over the phone.

"No. No I can't. Not yet. I'm not sure if I can tell _anyone_." My voice cracks on the last word. "But, uh, basically, my dad, the man my mother was married to, hated me because of what I was. Half demon, you know. Not his." I try to tell him all that I can because I can tell that he cares but, I haven't told anyone and I'm just not ready to talk, to think about it yet.

Not even Ragnor. I told him some of it but, I just ended up sobbing grossly, with Ragnor having to comfort me after.

Being traumatized a bitch, I can tell you that.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispers sincerely. "I- I didn't know." He says after a while.

"Oh, I know. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. It's nothing." I respond, taking a deep, calming breath.

I haven't even told my dad, Hank, everything. I just gave him an overall outline of what happened and left it at that.

There's no way that I can tell Alec. Maybe later but, definitely not right now.

"Thanks for being here, Blue Eyes. Really." I say, smiling sadly.

"I- I didn't even do anything. I was just checking on you. I was worried." Alec says honestly, still sounding every bit as worried as he was before.

"Yeah, uh, thank you for that. Thanks for listening, even though I didn't really tell you anything, huh?" I chuckle softly.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me anything." Alec reassures me. "But, if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. I'll listen." And, when he says that, I know he's telling the truth. Of course Alec would listen. He's so kind and pure and understanding.

Plus, in his household, someone has to turn out patient, right?

"I'll keep that in mind." I say, knowing damn well that I won't tell him anything. It's not that I don't want to but, I just physically can't. It hurts when I try, like I'm falling, burning. Drowning. It feels horrible. "I gotta go though. I have class in the morning." I say, telling the truth.

"Alright. If you need to call, you can. Anytime, okay?" Alec says seriously.

"You are so cute when you're all worried." I say, laughing lightly. "And, will do. But, I promise, I'm just fine, okay?" I say and before we hang up, I decide to mess with Alec a little. "Worried Alec really turns me on, by the way." I purr softly into the receiver, remembering how much he seemed to like it before.

I can practically feel his face heating up with embarrassment over the phone.

I chuckle to myself, momentarily forgetting what just occurred.

But, knowing Alec, and I like to think that I know him fairly well now, he won't give me any weird looks.

That's just not his character.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's a bit of the drama I promised you guys. And, yeah Magnus is kinda stubborn but, hey. I've edited this stupid chapter like five times already and I'm to the point now where if I re-read it again, I definitely wouldn't notice even the biggest mistakes so, I'm just gonna update now.<strong>

**As for when I'll update next, I'm not too sure. My life's calming down significantly and now, the things that may interfere with my updates are auditions, practicing for auditions, and maybe getting a little distracted because I've updated my little music studio. Oh, and of course, school's starting back up so, there's that. For those of you interested in my other Malec fic, Just to Make Sure, I updated that last night so, go check it out if you want. I just wrote a chapter for it that I'm extremely proud of. Like, it's one of the best things, in my opinion, that I've ever posted and it stands alone, if you guys just wanna skip to chapter 19, although, there are some other fun chapters in there. I thought about making it a one-shot but, I didn't.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I know some of you guys don't like reviewing but, if you would please just tell me your thoughts? They really do help me to develop as a writer and they mean the world to me. I don't care if it's super short or super long or even anonymous! Plus, all of you shy readers have to have some thoughts on this, right?**

**-Alexis**


	12. Chapter 12: History

**We'll, shit I've been gone for like, ever. And, for that I'm sorry. I'm also sorry because this may very well be a load of crap weighing in at well over 3,000 words. Still, I wanted to get back to it so, here I am.**

**I felt the need to do this NOW because I've been checking the Malec page and there aren't nearly as many stories on here! We need to keep this going guys. I the meantime, I've been reading a ton of Klaine (Kurt and Blaine from Glee) in my very limited free-time. For some reason, I don't think I'd be good at writing those two, though.**

**Someone asked me if Magnus' backstory is canon and I think it's a very valid question. My answer is still rather cryptic though: It is and yet it isn't. I'm keeping some aspects of it and drastically changing others which can make a big difference. And, does make a big difference. What I can guarantee is that I will definitely be investing more time into what happened with Magnus than the books did because it'll give you more insight on him in this story. The rest, you'll find out later.**

**Warning: Long ass author's note later on. I now have a reason for writing them so long rather than just to torture you to death. Some of you guys actually seem to find them amusing. *ahem*Bee*ahem***

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>History

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus

**POV: **Alec's

**Song:** Trouble by NeverShoutNever! (Cristopher Drew's Me and My Uke EP is the only bit of his music that I own and for some reason, I just don't like his newer stuff. I've loved this song for years cause it's fun and adorable.)

* * *

><p>I cross the street quickly to get to Magnus' apartment. We only have class together some days and I didn't see him yesterday so, I'm still kinda worried about him.<p>

Which is irrational, I know but, he sounded so sad yesterday. Or, at least, bothered. I had to force myself not to come over sooner.

I press the buzzer to alert Magnus of my arrival.

"If you don't have gorgeous blue eyes and your name doesn't start with an Al and end with an Ec, go away." Magnus' voice proclaims loudly from inside.

"Magnus, it's me." I say, chuckling to myself. It's good to see, or rather hear, Magnus back to his cheery, if not drama queen, self. Even though I was probably overreacting, Magnus seemed a bit off the last time I talked to him.

"Oh, then come on up, darling!" He says cheerily and I climb the stairs quickly, to see Magnus standing in the doorway, waiting for me.

"Come on in, beautiful." He smirks as he opens the door further.

"So, what have you been up to these last few days without me?" He asks, leaning casually against the back of his couch.

"Oh, nothing really." I say and I even sound like I'm lying to myself because truthfully, while I probably wouldn't admit it, I've been worrying about Magnus lately.

I know Ragnor practically lives here but, Magnus is mostly alone in his apartment and I was worried that whatever memories he was talking about might've been previously locked away for a reason.

"Nothing, huh?" Magnus crosses the room and slowly opens his arms. I walk into them, wrapping my arms around his slender shoulders.

I nod against his shoulder and, thankfully, he drops it.

"So, I thought we could maybe go upstairs? Theater's dark and that always seems to be a bit of an aphrodisiac." He says airily, with a suggestive wink, leading me up the stairs as my betraying legs start to follow him without hesitation.

I can feel a blush spreading across my face, remembering the last time.

Magnus releases my hand to lie back on the over sized futon but, unlike last time, I automatically lie against his chest, his warm arms enveloping me.

"We still don't know that much about each other, do we?" Magnus says, running his fingers through my hair.

"Not really…" I say murmur, focusing more on his hands than what he's saying.

"Why don't we start on something easy. Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" He says, taking me by surprise and causing me to pause for a second.

"You don't have to tell me if-" Magnus starts but, I cut him off.

I sigh. "No, it's fine. I have dated people, I guess. I've gone on dates, mostly with girls and I've had a boyfriend." I say quietly.

"Oh?" Magnus says, not pressing me to tell him but, I feel like I should, nonetheless. He told me a bit about his dad over the phone and I think I owe him.

"Yeah, it was about a year or so ago. His name's Ryan. I met him at one of those stupid parties that Izzy always drags me to. He was really nice and funny and understanding. Almost perfect, really." I try to gather my thoughts for a second and Magnus waits patiently, hand firmly placed in mine.

"I didn't want anything public or anything and Ryan completely understood that. He didn't pressure me into PDA or anything out of my element. We'd go places, like the mall and as far as everyone knew, we were just friends and he was completely okay with that. Then, our, what, two month anniversary came along and he took me to this huge art museum that he knew I loved. And, we went out to dinner and everything and I went back to his place, which wasn't unusual." I say and Magnus pauses with his hand still in my hair, staring into my eyes with his, which are laced with concern.

"We, uh, we had sex after a while and everything seemed fine, since he'd waited until I thought I was ready and everything." I honestly can't believe I'm saying this. I mean, why would Magnus want to hear about my past relationships? I sure as hell don't want to know about his. Nonetheless, I continue.

" But, I didn't want our relationship to become entirely physical or anything like that, though, since I'm not that type of person so, I started to stop things now and then, leave it at kissing, you know?" I finally look up into Magnus' eyes and for a while, I lose my train of thought because he seems completely understanding and I don't know whether to find that alarming or comforting.

"Our four month anniversary eventually came around and we hadn't done anything in a while but, we went out to a nice restaurant and just talked. I really liked those times when we were just holding hands under the table, talking quietly about our day or nothing at all." Magnus squeezes my hand and I realize that while I enjoyed just talking evenings away with Ryan, I much preferred just sitting around with Magnus .

"We went back to his place to have a movie night, which was usual enough. We did that about every week, if time allowed and this time was just like all the others."

I look down for a while. I really hadn't planned on dwelling on my own problems. I wanted to help Magnus with his first. But, who would've guessed that Magnus was such a patient person?

"It started out fine, we were just sitting there, watching some movie but, eventually, we started kissing and, after a while, Ryan was getting to be too forceful, too aggressive. I didn't like it and I told him so but, he wouldn't stop. After a while, I was just extremely uncomfortable and he tried to come onto me even more aggressively and telling me about how I owe him for making him wait so long." I pause, gathering my thoughts and trying not to make my words run together.

"That doesn't make much sense if you…" Magnus ponders aloud, probably trailing off for my benefit since I have a tendency to become a little awkward on the subject and a lot more awkward on this particular subject.

"Well, before, whenever we, uh, you know. I'd always be the one to, top, I guess. I thought he didn't mind. He told me it didn't bother him, just like he said the lack of PDA didn't bother him. But that night, he started rubbing it in my face about how he was just my dirty little secret and that I owed him to do what he'd already willingly done for me."

Magnus frowns more. "You don't have to continue, Alec." He says, shaking his head.

"No, you asked and I, I want to tell you. I told him to stop but, he just didn't want to and he started trying to rip my clothes off, completely ignoring me and I had to fight him off." Magnus gasps, looking at me worriedly and a strange light that I haven't seen in his eyes before now, suddenly appears.

"Nothing happened." I try to reassure him but, he doesn't look convinced in the least. "I am a Shadowhunter after all but, I came out for him. I told my family for the first time. Like, I was willing to risk everything I knew for someone who was just using me all along." It comes out a lot bitterer than I mean it to and Magnus starts brushing my hair softly with his fingers.

"I guess it wasn't that bad but, it was the only relationship that I'd actually had that seemed to matter and after that, I just kinda figured that if I tried again, someone else would just try to use me all over again." I say, finally meeting Magnus' eyes, which seem greener than usual and a lot wider.

"I'm sorry. That's awful." He whispers raggedly and I just shrug.

"At least I was wrong about the everyone-using-me thing." I say, pointedly moving my head to rest on his shoulder. I can't see Magnus ever doing that.

Ryan was beautiful but, in a way entirely separate from Magnus' beauty.

Ryan had thick, chestnut colored hair with long, side swept bangs not all that similar from my own. His eyes were a steely, calculating grey and he tended to wear vests and blazers and more simpler clothing than Magnus. Unlike Magnus, he was pretty fond of loafers.

Magnus is all about color, and more importantly, style. Like those Alexander Queenie Jackets and Gucci dress shirts and something about Religious jeans? I don't really know. What I do know is that there's no comparison.

He shifts his body so that he's completely under me and it seems as if his eyes are reading my soul or something else equally cliché.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm honored, Alexander." He says, reiterating what I'd told him over the phone.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, now does it?" As the words leave my mouth, I realize with a bit of a jolt that it's actually true.

"Yup. It's just history. Who needs it?" He nudges me, referring to the fact that I'm an absolute dork when it comes to Shadowhunting history texts.

I lean down slowly before connecting his lips to mine and winding my fingers through his loose hair, playing with, rather than tugging, on it.

I love when he leaves his hair down. It's flawless and I haven't the slightest clue as to why he'd spike it up. It looks good, regardless but, when it's spiked, it has a tendency to poke me.

Magnus takes my bottom lip into his mouth, softly biting it and I automatically let him in, anticipating the feel of his warm tongue gliding across mine.

He pulls away after a while. "You taste like sunshine and chocolate." Magnus whispers against my lips. "My favorite." He adds.

"How is that even possible?" I ask, laughing slightly against his mouth.

"Something else is bothering you." He says suddenly, pulling back about an inch.

I shake my head at him but he's persistent. "I can see it in your eyes. They always give you away." He says, scanning my face.

I have been wanting to ask him something for a while now but, he may not be okay with it. He has every right not to be, honestly. I wouldn't blame him.

"Could I, um, go with you to that party that Izzy keeps telling me about? I think it's a few weeks from now?" I ask quickly, before I lose my nerve.

"As friends?" Magnus says and I think I see pain flash across his face but, I can't be sure because whatever it was, it disappears in an instant. "I mean you obviously don't want all of those people to see you ravishing and taking advantage of me like this. It could ruin your reputation." Magnus jokes, smirking at me.

"I'm not, you know," I splutter but, Magnus just chuckles lightly.

"Of course you aren't. You're too much the gentleman. But, to answer your question, of course my magnificent self will go to that party with you." He answers, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me even more tightly against him. "As friends." He lifts a hand to form an air quote and I laugh quietly at his dorkiness.

"Hey," I say, remembering something suddenly. "Can you show me your art?" I ask, remembering all of his works on campus and thinking that it's strange that I'm dating him and I never actually saw his pieces with him there.

"Of course." Magnus leaps up from the futon and bends down to scoop something up. When he deposits it on my lap, I can see that it's a leather bound sketchbook. "These are mostly unfinished but, I'll go find my better ones."

With that, he saunters out of the room and I can hear him gracefully going down the stairs.

He comes back in a few minutes with stacks of paper ranging in color and size and texture.

"These are all of the ones that I could find." He says, spilling them all on the floor at my feet. I slip down from the futon to the floor beside him.

He pulls a black leather binder from the pile and hands it to me. I open it and find myself staring at a perfect rendition of myself. It's in what appears to be graphite and charcoals and every detail seems perfect, from my unruly black hair, to my beat up boots with scuffs and scratches all over them.

"Magnus, this is amazing. You're extremely talented." I say, in awe.

"Nah. I'm really not that good." Magnus says, smiling. "Hey, look at the other one." He urges, nodding at the folder.

I pull the thick piece of paper out and I gasp. It's a picture of my eyes and it honestly feels as if I'm staring at them in a magnifying mirror or something. Magnus got the color perfect even though I've never seen anything the exact color of my eyes before. The shape is perfect as well and I can actually see individual hairs in my eyelashes.

"Magnus, this is amazing. It looks like a photograph." I say, smiling shyly at him. These obviously took a lot of time to finish.

"Thanks. It took forever to get that color." Magnus says, sliding over to hold my hand.

"Why?" I say, after staring at the two pieces again.

"Why what?" Magnus asks, clearly confused.

"Why would you draw me?" I ask and before I confuse Magnus further, I clarify. "I'm a pretty boring person, nothing special." I say, shrugging. It doesn't bother me that I'm normal. It's more than I can say for my siblings.

"I drew you because you _are_ special. You're an interesting person and a pretty difficult subject to draw. It took a few hours." Magnus says, nudging my shoulder with his.

I look from Magnus to the amazing pictures for a second before hugging Magnus tightly, causing him to fallback against the floor with me on top of him. I can't believe he spent that much time just drawing me.

"Sorry." I say, starting to get back up.

"Nuh uh. You're staying right here, sweetness." Magnus says, pressing his lips to mine.

Magnus rolls us over, onto the pile of his art work, our lips still connected with him hovering over me.

"Is this okay?" He asks, breaking away and touching his fingertips to the skin just under my shirt, at my waistband.

I nod, too breathless to actually speak. Call me a nerd but, there's something oddly sexy about making out on the floor in a pile of miscellaneous pictures reflecting what I'd like to imagine Magnus' soul as. It's certainly different, I can tell you that much.

Magnus continues to stare at me, lifting up my bangs and combing them back. He studies me, from my eyes to my mouth and just when I think he's going to kiss me, he stares back into my eyes and my breath catches.

There's a gleam in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before and a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"God you're beautiful." He says softly, completely taking me by surprise. He's said it before, just not like that. I think I'd remember if he'd said it like that before, with his voice bordering on husky and soft as a caress, completely earnest.

"I'm not exactly God…" I say mischievously, grinning at him.

Then, the hand still at my waistband moves up, trailing over my stomach gently, massaging my skin lightly.

"No, I'd never claim that, even though you're pretty cool, too." Magnus winks. "You really are beautiful, though.

I lift my head slightly, pressing my lips to his before saying against his mouth, "So are you.", very quietly and feeling him smile against my lips.

I don't even blush minutely.

There's nothing embarrassing about speaking the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to explain where Alec's really coming from. Alec's almost 19 and in my head, I just can't see him as that little boy that's never been kissed, as he's portrayed in so many other stories. I mean, it's a great concept, but I think it just serves to make Magnus out to seem like even more of a man-whore, which he certainly isn't. In my head, at least, he isn't.<strong>

**So, first week of school and me and Garrett have about two classes together and in one of those, a guy was trying to hit on him, even though he kept telling him he was straight and, like the loving girlfriend I am, I laughed my ass off from about two rows over.**

**Then, he tries to convince Garrett to try something new (meaning him) because he may like it (guys) and he said, and I quote "Your jeans actually **_**fit**_** you. There's no way you're straight." Uh stereotyping much? But, I actually bought those for him which, I tell the guy and he stops talking and just glares at me heatedly from his row. Now, every time I see him, he gives me this look of pure hatred as if **_**I**_** was trying to steal **_**his**_** boyfriend. Ah, I think its gonna be a great school year, guys. :D And, Garrett isn't amused, btw. He's so mature that he isn't talking to me because I typed (and posted) this. If he was talking to me, I'm sure that he'd tell all of you he loves you and hi. :D**

**-Alexis**


	13. Chapter 13: Talent

**Hello, gorgeous people! First of all, I'm cringing over the fact that I haven't updated this in nearly a month. Leaves a bad taste in mouth. DAMN MY BUSY SCHEDULE!**

**First of all, forgive the typos that you may find in advance because I'm on the tightest schedule and I really don't have time to update but, I'm almost 100% positive that I promised a few of you that I'd have this out by the weekend, today at the latest, and I hate breaking promises. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Talent

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec

**POV: **Magnus

**Song: **You'll see what it is later on. :D

* * *

><p>I've in all honesty been on autopilot since yesterday.<p>

I can't stop thinking about the Shadowhunter and, truthfully, I really don't want to anymore.

But, I need to focus if I'm ever gonna leave the house in time to get to class which, gorgeous boyfriend or not, is still a priority.

I hurriedly find clothes, put my makeup on and scourge around the house for breakfast, hurrying to campus soon after.

Ragnor's already gone since I'm running so late which is saying something.

I get there with about four minutes to spare and make it in my Lit class right before the bell rings.

Andy gives me a look that says _Really? You were too busy to get here when everyone else did? _but, I ignore it because I was dreaming of Alec which totally seems worth it.

And, speaking of Angel Boy, he's right there, smiling at my broadly, if not shyly, in front of everyone. Sure, people smile at each other all the time but, it still makes me happy.

"Alright! Get back with your groups and _complete_ your descriptive outline. Whereas your other outline was much how you'd write one in high school, this one needs to have actual ideas written that you're actually going to use in your story. I want specifics, people!" And, with that, Andy walks back to his desk, picking up a book by Chuck Palahniuk and tossing his cell phone in the air idly.

Alec and I finish a long time before everyone else, which I'm glad for.

"So, how've you been since yesterday?" I ask, unable to keep my huge smile in check.

"I've been good. You?" Alec asks sweetly.

"I've been very good. Actually, I had a very nice dream about a certain blue eyed Shadowhunter last night." I say, loving Alec's blush. I seriously have no problem at all telling people stuff like this. Especially if I get this reaction.

"Oh." Alec says, not meeting my eyes.

"Don't you want to know what it was about?" I ask, feigning innocence and blinking my eyes rapidly.

"Sure…" Alec mumbles, finally looking up at me.

"It was extremely innocent, actually." I frown a little. I would've preferred a less innocent dream of him, really but, I can see Alec visually relax. "We were in all honesty just walking down a beach. Well, you were walking and I was trailing along as I idly stared at your very impressive abs." I say, thinking about how I'd touched the exact abs in question just yesterday. I can't wait to do that again. And, I may have been staring at his ass too but, that probably would've scared him. In the meantime…

"Y- You think they're impressive?" Alec's nose crinkles adorably.

"They're more than what I've got." I respond honestly. I mean, sure, I'm slender and pretty toned but, Alec's very nicely and subtly ripped and it's very hot.

"It's the Shadowhunting…" He says dismissively.

'I'll bet. Do you guys train with your shirts off by any chance?" I ask lightly and Alec gives me a disbelieving look before grinning broadly.

"Sometimes. I mean, you can get really sweaty training and-" Yeah, that's where I tune out. On accident, of course.

I immediately start to visualize a half naked, sweaty, glistening Alec methodically working out. I bet I could even see his muscles rippling beneath his pale skin and his eyes would probably turn a darker blue, how they do when he's really aware of something. Mhm. And maybe he'd bite his bottom lip in determination and his hair would probably be pushed back from his face… He'd be jumping around and sparring, maybe with his brother or sister, breathing all labored-

"Magnus?" Alec asks, frowning at me. "Were you listening to a word I said?" He asks, sounding a little hurt.

"Sorry, darling. I was just imagining how sexy you'd be training." I respond bluntly, enjoying the fact that he has to shift a little in his seat. I wonder what could the problem be? "Do you think I could watch that sometime?" I ask, nonchalantly.

"Uh, I guess if you wanted to. It'd probably be really boring, though." He replies. Um, no it wouldn't.

"I highly doubt I'd have that sentiment." I say, grinning broadly. I glance at the clock to see that we only have about twenty minutes left.

"Hey, Andy?" I call, towards the professor's desk.

"Yeah?" He responds, looking up from his book.

"If we're finished with the assignment, can we leave?" I ask, not really sure of how he'll respond.

"I don't care. Don't blame me if someone gets on your ass for it, though." Andy says, laughing. He's probably laughing because he does whatever he wants and even when people do get on him about it, he just kinda ignores them and remains a favorite professor here.

Alec, a few other students and, I all leave the room, meandering through the halls without anywhere to really go.

"So, do you wanna go somewhere for lunch today?" I ask Alec, who nods back at me. "Do you wanna go get my car at the apartment? I know this amazing diner but, it'd take forever to walk there." I suggest.

"Uh, sure. But, it's pretty early for lunch?" He asks which makes sense since we've only gone to one class.

"Yeah but, the diner's kinda far out and you have excellent grades, I'm sure?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Okay… But do you think we'll be back in time to catch at least the last class?" Alec asks apprehensively. Both of us only have three classes today but the last thing I want is to spend my afternoon in lecture halls with obnoxious British drones monotonously haranguing all day over what I perceive to be nonsense.

"Definitely maybe." I respond because in all honesty, I'm fine if we don't. He might freak out, though. "Actually, I really doubt it. That okay with you?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. I'll just ask Sam for a copy of her notes. By the way, I didn't know you had a car." Alec says as we head outside.

"Well, it's pretty impractical, given the traffic but, if you're actually trying to go a long distance, it pays off." I shrug.

It only takes us a few more minutes to reach my flat and I run upstairs to dump my bag on my bed because I just decided that I don't feel like going back today.

I rummage through my drawers, trying to find my car keys when I hear Alec enter the room. I don't look up since he's been here before.

"That is amazing." He says in what appears to be awe.

"What?" I'm really confused so, I start looking around the room for whatever's so amazing.

"You." Alec blurts out before blushing a really bright shade of red. I quirk an eyebrow at him but, he cuts me off before I say anything. "I mean your voice. I've never heard you sing before." He clarifies, glancing at me through his lashes.

Oh, wow. I didn't even realize that I'd been singing that out loud.

"Oh, I guess you haven't, huh? It's nothing special." I only deem this a one-shoulder shrug kind of thing. Some people seem to really like my voice but, I don't get it. I just like singing and I don't think I'm amazing or anything. It's just fun.

"Nothing special? You sound like an angel." I can tell that Alec must be completely serious because he isn't even blushing from saying that.

"Hm. Really?" I feel my forehead scrunch up. I've been in productions but, just because I think the whole process of putting a show together is fun.

"Yeah. Can you do that again? Sing, I mean?" Alec asks cutely.

"Since you're so adorable yes, yes I will, Alexander." I say, straightening my back and sinking into that posture that's been imbedded in me from years of choral practice.

I gesture for Alec to sit on the bed and he does. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, finding the right note in my head.

I don't really feel into the song yet until I get to the second set of lines.

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

I open my eyes minutely to see Alec grinning up at me, blue eyes darker than usual, glistening brightly.

Then, I get to the part of the song that I absolutely adore. Maybe because I've felt that way before. I don't know but, a lot of emotion creeps into my voice every time I sing it.

_So I chose freedom._

_Running around, trying everything new._

_But nothing impressed me at all._

_I never expected it to._

_Don't cry for me Argentina._

_The truth is, I never left you_

_All through my wild days,_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance._

I let my voice linger on that last low note, considering stopping it there but, I decide to finish the song since we now have all day.

By the end, my eyes are open and Alec is staring up at me unflinchingly with an even broader smile planted on his face.

"So, um, how was it?" I ask in an uncharacteristically shy way. I always get a little nervous _after_ singing to someone instead of before, for some reason.

Alec stands up and pulls a long strand of my hair out of my face gently. "It was, by the Angel, what's a sufficient word? Beautiful? It was _very_ beautiful." He says, eyes glittering a dark blue.

"Thank you." I reply earnestly because I'm positive that I would've been able to tell if he was lying to me.

"No. Thank _you_ for sharing that with me." Alec tugs on my hand, pulling me to sit at the edge of the bed. "Are you doing any more musicals this year?" He asks, still holding firmly onto my hand.

"I'm not sure. I'm planning on trying out but, who knows if they'll even want me this year. I haven't been paying too much attention to the other vocalists recently." I admit. I'd been focusing more on the visual side of art.

"Is that song from a musical?" Alec asks.

"Yup. It's from _Evita_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I transposed it myself to my range since it's originally performed by a woman." I say and I'm completely surprised to find a look of confusion on his face. "You don't know who that is, do you?" He shakes his head no at me. "You've never heard of _Phantom of the Opera_? _Cats_? Nothing?" I ask and each time he shakes his head.

"You, Alexander, are a failure as a gay man living in New York. Honestly. You've never been to a Broadway production?" I ask, incredulously. I've kinda lived off of those (and parties) ever since I moved here.

"So, who sings that song from Evia?" Alec asks, seemingly interested.

"It's _Evita_ and many people have performed the song. On Broadway, it was Patti LuPone, who I'm guessing you don't know. And, in the film, Madonna performed it. And then, there's this amazing cover from Sinead O'Conner." I explain, expecting Alec to be more confused.

"Is that the production for this year?" Alec asks.

"Nah. It's done by seasons mostly and I doubt that we'll do that one. Huh, then again, who knows? One of the kids in class heard the director saying something about Sweeney Todd so, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for that. I'd love to play him." I say, sounding a little dreamy even to my own ears.

"I'm sure you'll get the part. You voice is brilliant." Alec squeezes my hand.

"I don't know. They usually go by seniority. I was a main character last year but the production was huge so, if they do something where the cast is really small, that's gonna be harder." But, I'm already trying to come up with ways to find out who else will be vying for parts so I can know what I'm up against.

"If you ever want to practice, I'll listen. Anytime." Alec says, an adorable little blush spreading. "Even though it wasn't, it seemed like the song was really about what you've went through. Like you're connected to it. That's really cool." Alec says, smiling softly.

I smile back but, can't help looking a little crestfallen. I've always loved that song because it reminds me of my mom and anything that reminds me of her is good in my book. Doesn't mean it doesn't make me a little sad, though.

Ever since she died and I finally got out of that hellish place that was supposed to be a home, I've done a million things to find what I want out of the world.

I've done art, as my mom wanted me to and I've partied and become a lot more carefree than I was before. In my almost twenty years, I've been striving to become myself and find who I really am. I feel like Evita was doing the same thing and just trying to find herself so, I can relate.

"My mom taught me that song." I say quietly, almost in a whisper and Alec wraps his arm around my waist softly. "She had a wonderful voice. One of the best ranges, too." I add, smiling as I remembered how she would sit at the piano, her fingers caressing the keys flawlessly, as if they were merely an extension of her. She'd pull me into her lap and press my fingers onto them, showing me the difference between notes and chords, melodies and harmonies.

I loved that but, my favorite moments with her were when she'd sit me beside her on the piano bench and play really complicated pieces, like Jason Robert Brown's "Stars and the Moon" or "I'm Not Afraid of Anything".

"Well, naturally, you'd have to get all of that talent from somewhere, right?" Alec nudges me playfully.

He seems to sense that nothing more can really be said on the matter. That's the most I've talked to him about my mother and I feel like the song spoke more about her than I'm willing to.

I shift so that we're hugging full on and I lower my face to Alec's soft raven hair, inhaling deeply.

He smells like hope.

* * *

><p><strong>How filler-y of me, huh?<strong>

**Wonderful Bee asked me about Alec's problem with PDA and, while I can't really remember the question, I think this will answer it: Alec came out to his siblings, not his parents or anyone else so, he's half closeted, if that makes any sense. More will be said on the matter later but, neither his parents, nor anyone else knows about his sexuality. Sorry for not clearing that up, but thank you for asking, Bee. :D**

**I love you guys immensely and I love to hear from you. When I updated my other Malec a few days ago, hardly any of my regulars said anything and I'm positive that you guys can beat them since they're growing wimpy. Also, we're almost to 100 reviews, how is awesome is that? To my 100****th**** reviewer, I will write a one-shot that is either delicious Malec or yummy Klaine because I've been experimenting a bit with the Glee fandom. If you think you're the 100****th****, shoot me a prompt.**

**The sooner we reach 100, the sooner we can get a delicious one-shot that will alleviate everyone's annoyance at that time consuming institution we like to call school. :D Have a great day, guys! Oh, and Garret says, and I quote "Hey, Fanfic ninjas!".**

**-Alexis**


	14. Chapter 14: Diner

**Thank Dallas Green (City and Colour) and the fact that Garrett is asleep for this update. Otherwise, who knows when I would have found time. **

**I would've woken Garrett up but, I've had a burst of inspiration and he's had a rough day. :( Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Diner

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus, Julie

**POV: **Alec's

**Song: **Fragile Bird by City and Colour. (Don't even try to connect it to the chapter because I just visualize it as playing in the diner, in the background. It's really mellow and I think it fits the atmosphere.)

* * *

><p>While I don't know much about Magnus' mother at all, I am aware that she died years ago.<p>

Also, from what I can tell, she influenced his artistic abilities or, at least, his music.

He said that he plays the piano and guitar, as well as the saxophone and violin but, he focuses on singing. All I know is that if he plays any of those instruments a fifth of how well he sings, he could make it his profession to do so.

His singing is honestly just that perfect.

It's not as if I expected him to be lousy or anything since he was in past productions at school but, I never expected such a pure, beautiful sound like that. His voice is striking when he's talking, true enough but, his singing is just absolutely amazing.

He has one of the widest ranges I've ever seen and easily slipped from a falsetto to a bass and back in mere seconds. I can't imagine that the song- what was it? Don't Cry For Me Venezuela? No, Argentina, I think.

Anyway, I can't imagine that all of those notes were actually written into it. He probably improvised it to showcase his voice.

I snap out of my reverie when I feel Magnus gently pull away from my arms, which are latched softly, yet firmly around his slender form.

I look up to see that his eyes are more golden than usual, with just the slightest hint of green closer to the vertical pupils. They're beautiful.

"The diner?" He smiles at me mischievously. "Although, staying around here to canoodle is fine with me, too." He says playfully.

"Canoodle?" I ask in confusion.

"Yeah, it can mean just about anything. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing, vigorously making out, vigorously doing something else that involves cuddling of different body parts…" He says before I clamp my hand over his mouth, trying to spare myself the embarrassment. And, that was him being euphemistic to my advantage.

"Stop saying stuff like that." I chastise him, hand still firmly holding his mouth shut. That is, until I feel something warm slide across my hand, making me forget why I was shutting him up to begin with. Although, I don't move my hand.

Slowly, the warmth circles around on the palm of my hand, lapping at- Wait a second. Lapping?

Is he-? Sure enough, Magnus has a smirk on his face behind my hand as he casually swirls his tongue against it, alternating between firmly and softly.

My eighteen year old brain automatically ponders how it would feel to have Magnus using his tongue somewhere else.

I pull my hand away, only for Magnus grasp it into his and, without a word, he brings it back to his lips, kissing my fingertips before settling on the pointer finger and flicking the top of it with his tongue.

My breath catches because my mind has automatically gone even further to the gutter, where I'm assuming Magnus' presides.

He arches a perfect eyebrow at me suggestively, still gripping my hand in his before sliding his tongue up my finger, from the top of my palm to the tip of it before sucking it into his mouth.

He continues sucking on it, as his tongue swirls gracefully around it and despite myself, I groan quietly. I mean, I am a teenage boy, after all and this is very hot and I'm currently dealing with a teensy, okay, not teensy but, still, ah, situation in my pants right now.

Now, his teeth are gently grazing the sides of my finger and apparently, Magnus like my reaction because his grin grows even broader before finally releasing my finger from his mouth but, not his hand, with an audible sound.

As much as I like Magnus, I'd really rather he just stop touching me now because this is getting to be quite ridiculous. It's a finger for crying out loud.

"So, you _do _taste as delicious as you look, imagine that." Magnus says, as if he's pondering something but, I can't make my mouth form any words so, I just stand there. "And, to think. That's only the part of you that I can see while you're clothed. Besides your belly button, of course. That was fun, too. We should do that again." He continues as if that wasn't odd at all. For him, I guess it isn't.

"Um, what was that for?" I finally manage and Magnus smiles broadly at me.

"Well, apparently, I'm developing a new fetish." He shrugs, as if that happens every day. Maybe it does? "I have a thing for licking you, apparently. I have a feeling that's gonna come in handy for you later." He says, wriggling his eyebrows at me. "It'll benefit me, too, though if I'll get to see an amplified version of that look you just had on your face." He adds, as if my face isn't already red enough with embarrassment.

"W-What look was on my face?" I'm dreading the answer but, I still want to know.

"Well, dear, you looked simply orgasmic. I think you have a fetish for being licked, eh? If so, this," He gestures between us. "Is gonna work out even better than planned." He quirks that horribly sexy eyebrow of his again and I know that if it was at all possible, my pants would be even more uncomfortable. Still, he isn't helping things at all.

Also, I wonder what he _has_ planned. Knowing him, he's mapped out something equal parts embarrassing for me and crudely perverted for him. "I- I um, don't think I have any fetishes." I say quickly, shaking the idea.

"Oh, sweetheart, I beg to differ. You'd have to see your face. That's probably also probably why you freaked out so much when we were walking down the street, huh? I know a fetish when I see one, Angel Boy." He winks at me before glancing down, below my belt and I shift uncomfortably under his hard gaze.

"While that is incredibly hot and makes me want to do things to you that are probably illegal in some countries, you might want to deal with that." He suggests lightly.

I let my gaze drop to his extremely tight leather pants and I can see that he has a similar problem. How does that not bother him? Leather hardly even moves and _I'm_ struggling in jeans.

"I'm okay." I shake my head at him because there's no way I'm doing that here.

I've actually learned many ways to get out of situations such as these through the years, surprisingly enough. I just have to imagine something completely un-sexy and it all goes away.

Admittedly, that's pretty hard with someone like Magnus staring at you but, I manage, hopefully not looking too stupid in the process.

"Okay then… So, you ready to go?" Magnus asks, as if nothing awkward even happened. Then again, he never seems to find situations to be awkward so, that may be it.

"Yeah, if you are." I say, following him out of his apartment and to the huge car garage that I'd never really noticed. It's like one of those garages that you'd find at a hospital, except all of these cars seem to be very well taken care of, almost to an obsession and none of them look all that cheap, either.

I guess that's what you'd expect from the kind of people that occupy Magnus' apartment building. Well, more like buildings, really. They're really like houses, in actuality.

"You coming?" Magnus smirks at me as I stare intensely at all of the cars. I don't have one yet but, I've been thinking about buying one lately, given my slight obsession with automobiles. Plus, in my opinion, my parents totally owe me. It's not like they'll miss the money or even realize that it's gone, for that matter.

I continue to follow Magnus until he suddenly stops in front of a beautiful, and I do mean beautiful purple Aston Martin.

"That's a 350z." I state with a deadpan expression, staring intently at it.

"Yeah… You have one?" Magnus asks, seemingly unaffected.

"Do I…? What? No, of course not. I wish." I say, shaking my head before continuing. "You know, you'd think that the purple would look tacky, downright cheap, even but, instead, it gives it a classy vibrancy." I have to admit, I'm kinda in awe right now.

"That was the gayest, yet straightest thing I think I've ever heard you say. I think." Magnus chuckles at me. "So which one do you want to take?" He gestures between the purple car and a crystal white car beside it.

"You have an Aston Martin _and_ a Maserati Cabrio?" I exclaim and Magnus chuckles.

"Alec, if I'd known you were so infatuated with cars, I would've shown you earlier. Although, that one's my baby." He waves his hand over the purple one. "I just got this one because I wanted a convertible." He admits, laughing a little.

I'm not really paying attention though because these cars are extremely sexy, even if that is a weird thought.

You know those cars that seem to be seamlessly sculpted, where the different parts just meld into one another and the glossy finish never seems to end? How the windows are curved perfectly to accommodate the car and you can't even find the creases for where the doors open unless you're paying attention? Well, _those_ are sexy cars.

"Let's take the Aston Martin." I say quietly before bounding into the passenger side, obviously entertaining Magnus since his head is thrown back in laughter.

"Alec, if you want, you can drive it." He says, shrugging and I don't even bother getting out to move to driver's side- I just leap over the console, automatically resting my hands against the smooth steering wheel.

Magnus sits gracefully into the seat beside me, wrenching one of my hands from the steering wheel.

I think I'm in love." I mutter before I can think better of it.

Magnus' eyes widen slightly before he breaks into a playful grin. "Well, you move fast, don't you? I'm jealous. You've known me far longer than you've been acquainted with this car." He says, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah but, look at her." Magnus quirks an eyebrow at that but I ignore him. "She's perfect." I look down admirably at the console before backing out of the parking spot and gliding out of the garage.

"You're just interested in that body, aren't you?" Magnus continues to play along.

"I have to admit that I am." I say, smiling in his direction. Although, I like his body a lot more… He's all golden and sparkly, with just the right amount of muscles. And his _skin_. God, it's so soft and warm, not anything like mine at all. His abs, though, are harder than the rest of his… I wonder what else on him is hard?

I quite literally shake my head to clear it a little. Head out of the gutter, Lightwood. Angel, I have a hard time concentrating these days.

"What does she have that I don't?" Magnus snatches his hand from mine and places it on his heart dramatically.

"A gorgeous engine. It purrs, for crying out loud." I say absentmindedly as I ease out onto the congested roads of Brooklyn.

Magnus purrs and shoots me a look that should be illegal. "Well, you definitely have _me_ all revved up. Can't you tell?" He asks suggestively, hand resting on my thigh as he makes another deep sound in his chest.

I decide to change the subject. "Uh, which exit do I take?" I ask.

"Right there." He thankfully points to the one that actually looks calm.

"Alright." I pull onto the next exit and we slip into one of those easy silences in which you never feel pressured to say anything. I'm surprised that Magnus can be so quiet but, I enjoy just sitting there driving with his hand in mine.

It feels surprisingly _normal_, even. Or, as normal as you can feel as a Shadowhunter, driving a bright purple car and holding your warlock boyfriend's hand. So for us, pretty normal.

"There it is!" Magnus exclaims, reminding me of Max because he seems so excited.

I pull into the parking lot, quickly finding a spot and turn to Magnus, grinning at him. "So, you come here a lot?" I ask him.

He shakes his head at me. "Nah. The last time I was here was when my dad dragged me. That was about a year ago but, if I remember correctly, their food is amazingly delicious." Magnus informs me.

"You always describe everything as being delicious." I laugh, opening my door and quickly moving to Magnus' side to open his.

"Very chivalrous." Magnus says approvingly. "And, trust me. The delicious that you are isn't even comparable to the deliciousness of their food. Totally different since you taste far better." I feel my face heat up at that but, when he says little things like that, I actually like it.

The place is like a throwback '50s diner, cheesy neon lights, poodle skirts and all. Surprisingly, Magnus somehow seems as if he belongs here.

"Come on." He says, pulling me through the door by my hand, causing me to quickly scour the restaurant out of habit but, no one's here except us and an employee at the front counter.

"Magnus! Where the hell have you been for the past year?" She exclaims, racing around the counter to envelope Magnus in what looks like a painful hug, even given her slender frame.

She looks to be of Native American descent, with large, slightly slanted eyes and thick, dark hair that would be nearly identical to Magnus' if it wasn't for the soft waves in it.

"College, mostly. Oh, and at many amay-zing parties." Magnus says, hugging her back with just as much force.

I feel like I'm intruding on something personal for a moment before a strange feeling comes over me that I don't really recognize at all.

It's like I'm bothered or something… By the whole situation.

Well, Magnus _is_ bisexual so, there's that. And, they're still hugging. A lot. Am I allowed to be jealous if I'm too afraid of even coming out to anyone other my siblings? I honestly don't even know.

They finally pull apart and the girl twirls Magnus around for a second, appraising him before turning to look at me.

"Oh, Magnus, who's your friend?" She extends her hand to me, smiling kindly. She has a flirtatious look on her face that's pretty hard to miss.

"Oh, this is Alexander!" Magnus says but, I mentally cringe because I don't let anyone call me that except for him. Not that he knows that but, still.

I shake her hand. "I'm Alec Lightwood." She returns my smile before speaking.

"Julie High-Water. Pleasure meeting you." She says warmly before adding, "You're extremely cute." Must Magnus only associate with painfully blunt people?

"Um, thank you?" I say, trying really hard not to blush since she may get the wrong impression.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Just making an observation. I have a boyfriend so, don't think I'm gonna kidnap you or something." She says with a wink, tilting her head back in laughter.

"You'd better not kidnap him. I'd have to come after you." Magnus threatens with a smile before leaning casually against the counter on his back and his elbow propped behind him.

The movement makes his jeans tug a little lower on his waist and I find myself wishing that he hadn't decided to tuck his shirt in.

"You're Magnus' boyfriend?" Julie looks genuinely surprised. I expect Magnus to answer her but, he looks casually at me instead, waiting for my reply. Too casually, if I'm being honest.

I wonder what should I say? She seems to be pretty close to Magnus so maybe she can be trusted? We're nowhere near a place that anyone I know would frequent so, is it okay to admit?

More importantly, does Magnus really see me that way? Is it too early to think of each other as boyfriends?

My mind is going a mile a minute and I can't seem to catch up. I feel like I'm ten again.

"Uh, yeah." I decide to finally say, looking at Magnus rather than Julie.

Magnus finally smiles broadly at me, his eyes mostly green now before he lowers one into a seductive wink, glitter coated eyelashes brushing his cheek.

"That is _too_ cute! Totally different from those idiots I usually see you with." She nods approvingly and I find myself smiling even though Magnus is shooting her a look of warning.

"So, what can I get you boys?" Julie asks as she walks back around the counter.

"Alec? What do you think?" Magnus asks, slipping his hand back into mine.

"I'll just have whatever you get." I really don't feel like concentrating on the huge, extensive menu on the wall.

"Okay then… Julie, we'd like two double bacon melts, two large fries, two orders of fried pickles and, two large chocolate shakes." He rattles off, without even glancing at the menu.

"No rings this time?" Julie looks at him bewilderment.

"Well, damn. I really haven't been here in a while cause I'd totally forgotten about those. They're absolute _heaven_. We'll just share an order of those." He replies.

I have to say, I'm extremely surprised. I never thought Magnus would like such greasy foods with the way he can go on about carbohydrates all day.

Magnus must've seen my facial expression. "What? I haven't been here in a year. I totally deserve it!" He says before pulling me to the back of the diner and into a small red booth.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just surprised that you'd like something like that." I reply.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to learn about each other still, huh?" Magnus says, laughing softly.

"Yeah. Speaking of that, something's been bothering me. What's your favorite music? Besides Evia stuff? For some reason, we never asked that on our date." I say curiously.

Magnus smiles softly, nodding in thought. "Well, I adore Gaga but, Madonna is a classic." He starts, never breaking eye contact. "I also like a lot of show tunes, naturally. You've probably never even heard of them, though." He finishes.

"Oh, yeah? Try me." I urge him to go on.

"Okay… I love the 'Next to Normal' soundtrack. Anything by Sondheim's a classic." He trails off.

"I don't know the first one but the Sondheim guy did Sweeney Todd and that weird fairytale thing, right?" I ask, suddenly finding myself thankful for my sister's weird obsession.

"Into the Woods! Yeah, that one was pretty good. I can't believe you even know him!" Magnus exclaims.

"Well, I do so, there." I say, triumphantly. "Anything else you like?" I ask, feeling confidant since I knew the other one.

"Patti LuPone is amazingly talented, as is Idina Menzel." Magnus looks as if he's deciding something. "Barbra Streisand has always been an idol of mine." His voice has gotten softer and I hear a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I think I've heard of her." I say, trying to figure out what the problem is.

"I didn't really appreciate her music until my mother pointed out how good she is. She'd sing along to all of her songs perfectly, never missing a note, always on key. She sang flawlessly." I just nod at him encouragement. I want to know more about his mother and I'm really happy that he's trusting me enough to open u about her.

"We had this old piano that her grandfather had bought for her. He didn't have much money but what he did have, he put it into buying that for her.

She'd sit there, with me on her lap when I was younger and she seemed to caress the keys, rather than pound them like everyone else does- probably because the poor thing would fall to pieces, now that I think of it. It was nearly in shambles but had such a beautiful sound. Her fingers would just lightly graze them and the most beautiful sound would come out. I could sit there and listen to her play all day, I swear I could." Magnus' smiles at me, just a sliver of his teeth showing and I notice that he has the faintest dimple on one side of his face that makes him look more childlike than ever.

I reach across the table, clasping my hand firmly around his, massing it with my thumb.

"The first song that I remember her singing by Barbra was "The Way We Were". I wasn't quite sure why but, the song left me feeling immensely sad. I cried every time I heard it. It was gorgeous, her rendition of it but, I just couldn't pinpoint it until later. I think that's when we both realized that she was falling out of love with my father, though." Magnus seems to snap out of his reverie, his gentle smile quickly being replaced with his trademark smirk.

I'm in awe because I think Magnus has just shown me a glimpse of that part of himself that not many ever get the chance to see. The part of him that I think he reserves for only his father, brother and, Ragnor.

"I'm honored." I whisper, not wanting the moment to end.

"What was that?" Magnus' nose scrunches in confusion.

"I said I'm honored." I reiterate. "That you trusted me enough to tell me." I clarify.

"Oh, it's nothing." He shrugs unconvincingly.

"So, this Barbra person," I decide to change the topic a bit, so that things won't become completely awkward. "What else does she sing?" I ask.

"Just about everything. Hell, I can hardly think of something she doesn't sing." Magnus chuckles lightly. "I really like her version of Fanny Brice's My Man." He tells me just as our food arrives.

"Will you sing that one?" I ask hopefully but, he shakes his head at me.

"I think I'll save that one for another time." He winks at me and I don't really get it but, I smile nonetheless.

We slip into one of those rare silences in which nothing needs to be said. We spend the next few moments merely eating our food, which is admittedly some of the best, if not the most unhealthy food I've ever had in my life.

The calmness of the situation is quickly interrupted by the mixture of chirping and buzzing wafting from my phone, alerting us that apparently, someone's calling me.

I direct a somewhat perplexed glance at Magnus before fishing in my pants pocket for my phone. I don't hesitate to answer it when I notice that it's Izzy.

"Iz, what's up?" I ask, already feeling my brow furrow because she rarely calls me just to talk. She prefers face-to-face interaction.

"We just received a call down at 300 South. Raveners, from the looks of it. If you aren't busy…" She trails off, figuring that I'm intuitive enough, or at least accustomed, to know what the hell she's going on about.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Are they stationary? If not-" I say, before my sister cuts me off.

"Oh, they're definitely stationary at the moment, from the Fire Message. I wouldn't count on that lasting long, though. If we have to leave before you get here, I put your bow under the bench in the receiving room." I look up to see Magnus flashing me a worried, yet confused look, French fry suspended in mid air, levitating towards his mouth in slow motion.

"As long as it's the titanium. On my way." I say, before hanging up, immediately feeling bad for ruining my lunch with Magnus.

"As much as I'd love to ignore that, I can't." I shrug helplessly, feeling worse as Magnus sighs.

"Demons?" He asks, causing me to nod. "Hey, it's your job. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't been called away sooner." He admits before asking Julie for the bill.

"Yeah, well, this time of year is usually slow in that department. The summer and winter usually provide them with better living conditions." I explain, rattling off the well-known fact that has nearly been plastered in my head for as long as I can remember.

Just as we're standing to leave, my phone goes off yet again. "Uh, Alec. You may want to get that sexy little warlock of yours to make a portal and quick. We definitely have a, uh, _situation_." Isabelle says and I can't help but freak out even more because she's only ever not blunt when something big has happened.

"Shit. What is it?" I ask ineloquently.

"Jace." Isabelle replies quickly and I have to mentally restrain myself from screeching in annoyance and worry for my siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>So, looky there. A cliffhanger?<strong>

**I'm gonna be adding a lot more drama/action to the mix next time. :D I want to focus more on their Nephilim/Shadowhunter sides.**

**So, have any of you guys seen the musical **_**Ragtime**_**? I tried out for it at my school but, I didn't make it in. It wouldn't have really worked out though because I got into a production at an actual theater a little while ago. Anyway, I went to go see it because Garrett was cast in it and it was beautiful. Sad, but beautiful. Garrett all but collapsed once we got to my house but, I'm sure he wants me to say hi for him. **

**I'd love for you guys to leave reviews. The offer still stands: 100****th**** reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice for either the Mortal Instruments or the Glee fandom. Also, check out my bio for photos of places within this story. Right now, you can view the cars, the diner and a few rooms.**

**Have a great weekend, everyone!**

**-Alexis**


	15. Chapter 15: Melee

**So… chapter. You, read. Now! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Mêlée

**Characters: **Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, evile Demons (In my head, the equivalent of Dementors and Death Eaters)

**POV: **Magnus'

**Song: **Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance (One of my all-time favorite bands. I feel like this is a good battling song and I absolutely love Gerard's voice. It just fits.)

* * *

><p>I want to kill Alec's brother.<p>

Why, you may ask? Because he's currently ruining one of the best dates I've ever been on.

The problem is that from Isabelle's call, apparently, he may very well already _be _dead, which is precisely why Alec and I are hurriedly searching for a secluded area to create a portal in.

"I should have _known_ not to leave that imbecile at school." Alec grumbles as he roughly rakes his hand through his hair. I silently agree with him because Jace admittedly seems to be a health hazard, more to himself than anyone else.

"Here!" I start to sprint to a dank looking alley, pulling Alec behind me until we're fully covered by the shadows.

"What now?" Alec asks impatiently, which I just ignore because right about now, I kinda need him to shut the hell up and discussing something as obscure as an incantation isn't going to get us anywhere at this point.

So, to at least acknowledge that, yes he did say something, and yes, I did hear him, I silently raise a finger to my lips before letting my eyes slip shut.

I can feel the familiar spark from within my stomach that always signalizes that my body is trying to summon my energy in as timely a manner as possible. Obviously, it's not happening quick enough this time.

I focus on the sensation and envision what could be described as an electric blue current running through my veins, making its way to my fingertips. This is the point at which it gets tricky, even after nineteen solid years of this.

I have to use all of my concentration to focus on only emitting a small amount of energy and forming a portal from the least amount of power possible. Otherwise, the portal could become too charged, which could spell danger for not only myself but, for Alexander this time, too.

Another scenario that I'd like to avoid would be losing even the slightest control over my magic because that could, well, from what I've read, potentially kill me in an acutely painful way.

I can hear Alec calling my name but, it sounds like it's from a long distance so, I ignore it, feeling my breath shudder as the energy moves in waves throughout my body staggeringly. Damn it. I'd forgotten that I hadn't done this in a while. I've been focusing on other aspects of my powers these last few weeks.

Finally, I've made an opening that seems to be at least person sized and doesn't look as though it'll fry anyone within a foot of it, for which I'm thankful because I doubt I could attempt that again today.

"Magnus? You're shaking are you-" Alec starts, eyes lined heavily with concern, which I shake off by stepping into the edge of the portal.

"I'm fine. As of right now, I don't think the same can be assumed of your brother." The words probably would have been harsher, had I not been thoroughly winded.

Alec hesitantly steps in as well, trying in vain to make eye contact with me. He needs to worry about his family right now, not me. I'm pretty sure I'm perfectly fine and, if not it doesn't really matter. Warlocks heal quickly. He should know that from the dozens of textbooks that he seems to enjoy so much.

It only takes us a couple of minutes to get there, which is good because it was more than slightly awkward with Alexander staring at me so intently.

I love his eyes, I really do but, they can be disconcertingly overwhelming at times. 300 South turns out to be a seemingly abandoned intersection.

Demons have noxious substance that they emit from their pores which somehow manages to transcend into the mundane world at times, which causes Mundanes to have an instinct to clear a given area, even if they can't quite put their finger on why they're feeling that way.

I'm guessing that's what has happened here but, obviously, a few werewolves didn't exactly get the memo.

"Isabelle." Alec calls to his sister, who is currently expertly flinging her whips into the scaly flesh of two of the demons, causing them to hiss in nearly metronomic rhythm.

"Jace brought her." Izzy tilts her head back, only now bringing my attention to a short redheaded girl that seems to be cowering in fear from a Ravener. Which is extremely odd because from her appearance and her reaction, I'd have pegged her for a Mundie. She's pretty but, definitely not what I'd expect to be Jace's type.

"That stupid asshole. Stay here a sec, Magnus." Alec says before sprinting off; presumably to rescue the redhead.

I can't help but laugh, even in these circumstances because Alexander is just too cute. Since he's slipped into Shadowhunter mode, he thinks he can be all protective and whatnot. I think he somehow manages to forget that I'm a warlock at times.

It's sad to say that I honestly do consider watching him fight since I've never actually seen him do so before, that is, until I hear a distant yell.

First, I scour the scene before me, making sure that Alec, his sister, and the girl are all okay before quickly making my way into the denser expanse of trees.

"Jace?" I call, not able to really make anything out in the dim light of the trees.

"Over here." He replies breathlessly. I find myself hoping that I'm not too late, that nothing serious has happened to Alec's brother.

"Bout time you guys got here. What took you so fucking long?" Jace asks but, I don't bother answering because there's a very large demon quickly approaching him from behind.

I quickly move my hands forward, shoving them up and successfully knocking the demon back by several feet.

"Why'd you-" Jace starts before turning around. "Oh. Thanks, Maggie!" Remind me of why I'm saving his ass again? Oh, right. Alexander owes me.

While I'm plotting ways to torture Alec's brother for calling me that, without actually killing him, I fail to realize that the creature is now making a rapid beeline for me instead of Jace.

It doesn't actually register until I feel a searing warmth spread across my stomach. It only takes a few more blasts to put the demon down but, that's when I decide to actually look down to see what happened.

From what I can tell, the stupid thing must have taken one of its claws to me, leaving a deep, bloody gash in its wake that I'm trying my hardest not to look at.

I figure that I'll be fine for the time being, that is, until I actually start walking, which translates more efficiently into near-drunken staggering.

"Hey, hey, Magnus? Dude, stay with me, alright?" I hear Jace request and, even though I know he's just being helpful, I want nothing more than to just punch him. Just once. Really quickly. However, I think I want to sleep even more than I want to cause him bodily harm, which apparently alarms him.

"Where's Alec?" I ask thickly because as supportive as Jace is being, I'd much rather have Alec. And, I need Alec to tell him that I'm fine. That it's not that big of a deal.

After what seems like an eternity, we make it to where Alec and his sister are, surrounded by small flames and thick piles of what looks to be ash and sand, remnants of the demons they'd killed.

"Jace, what were you- Magnus?" I look up at the sound of my name. "What happened?" Alec somehow manages to trade places with Jace as he explains what just happened and I try to finally get some rest. I'm awfully tired today, especially now.

"And what were you doing? Just watching?" Alec inquires in a dumbfounded manner. His face is quickly brightening similarily to how it would if he were blushing but, it doesn't take long to realize that it's a result of his anger at his brother.

"No! It just happened so fast, that's all." Jace counters with a semi_apologetic shrug.

"Well, if you two are done being immature idiots for once, we need to get these two to the Institute. If you hadn't noticed, Jace, it seems your clumsy girlfriend here has managed to break her leg to the point of bone showing." Izzy snaps as she helps the redheaded girl into what appears to be a luxury van.

"I can help with that." I supply, wincing at the affect that my sudden change in breathing has on the gash in my stomach.

"Magnus, I'm going to carry you now so, be sure to let me know if I'm hurting you." Alec says, peering into my eyes which feel as if they're swimming in my head.

"Yeah, okay." I mumble.

I try my hardest not to outwardly cringe as Alexander slowly lifts me from my hunched position. However, Alec, as perceptive as always, immediately senses that something is wrong. Then again, the stupid tears springing from my eyes probably clued him in as well.

"Shh, I'm sorry, Magnus but, we'll be at the Institute soon, promise." Alec's face is looming over me and it's painfully obvious that he's extremely concerned.

I'm slightly concerned too, seeing as how Alec hasn't even started walking yet and the pain is far more potent than I'd thought, even at a stand-still.

"Stop worrying so much." I'm not entirely sure if I'm trying to console Alec or myself but, it doesn't seem to do much for either of us because his face only becomes more worried as everything around me, including Alec's face, only grows dimmer and dimmer and for a second, I marvel on the fact that I can't recall ever blacking out before when alcohol wasn't involved.

Suffice it to say that this is bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo. First of all, guys, I know this chapter is short, but I needed, and I do mean needed to end it this way because I have a plan. And the next chapter drafted out so, don't kill me. :D<strong>

**For those of you that want to hear about my life: **I just upgraded my computer and it took me about a decade to transfer all of my files onto my new one. It runs a lot more quickly, which I'm eternally grateful for. Also, you guys left a billion nice reviews and I feel as though I've neglected you all, which is just not a nice feeling at all. Garrett recommended this book, entitled The Haunting of Hill House to me and holy shit, talk about suspense. Half the book, you're like when's it going to happen? Is it going to happen? What is going ON? And, then the shit hits the fan and it's amazing, in my opinion. It's not like terrifying or anything so, I think just about anyone can handle it. I think I told a few, if not all of you about my musical, which went splendidly, even though I screwed up a bit of the choreography on the first night. And, for the Holiday Concert, I performed ten out of 15 of the songs, including a lot of cool Handel's The Messiah pieces. I'm also now officially a student basketball manager, which is exciting since it's for the men's team because the girls are too dramatic and prefer guy managers anyway. I'm also doing Tri-M in hopes that all of this will look good on my applications. So, I have reasons for not updating but, it still sucks…

**Anyway, shoot me a review and let me know what you're thinking. Not if you wanna murder me though because that just isn't encouraging at all. ;) Thank you guys for reading and continue to enjoy this lovely winter weather. It's actually too lovely here because it's 60 effing degrees and I'm afraid we won't get any snow (days). Random question time: Is it snowing where you're staying/ vacationing, lovelies?**

**-Alexis, who can't stop talking for the life of her.**


	16. Chapter 16: Healing

**Sorry about the wait but, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. School's still hectic but, Just to Make Sure will be updated next, I promise, along with Blink Back to Let Me Know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Healing

**Characters: **Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Robert

**POV: **Alec's

**Song: **Not Alone by Darren Criss (I don't really listen to his music but, I really think this song is cute. My sister showed it to me and I felt it fit the chapter.)

* * *

><p>The ride to the Institute seems to take hours and for once in his life, Jace is completely silent. It almost seems as if he's embarrassed over the mess he's gotten everyone into, which he very well should be.<p>

Regardless of the fact that Magnus is a powerful warlock, I can't help but feel increasingly nervous and his eyes continue to droop lower and he continues to lose more blood.

For some inexplicable reason, everything that I've ever read from the library in the Institute on warlocks escapes my mind except for the fact that they can't heal themselves.

As we're stuck in what has to be the most inopportune traffic jam in the world, I hear a stifled hiss of pain coming from the small redhead that Jace is staring at in concern.

"It might feel better if you change the angle of your leg a bit." I offer as advice, which is only greeted by her deep-set grimace and a few sniffles. "It'll hurt but, you're putting more of a strain on it that way." I explains she starts to focus on moving her leg before yelping loudly.

"Look what you did, Alec!" Jace wraps his arm around her in what he probably resumes to be soothingly.

"No, look what _you_ did. Clary, just grip onto Jace's hand while you move it- it might help with the pain." I am trying to be helpful but, it helps that Jace'll at least suffer a bit.

"I'm really tired…" Magnus announces softly as he leans further into me, his soft hair brushing against my face.

"Do you know if sleeping will help you heal? Is it safe?" I ask carefully because he really does seem awfully tired and I hate seeing him struggle so much to stay awake.

"Yeah." He nods sluggishly before falling asleep entirely, his body growing heavier against mine.

"Now that we know Magnus will be okay, why haven't we healed Clary with a stele yet? I don't have mine on me but, you two never leave home without yours." Jace frowns at me and Izzy.

Right when I open my mouth to respond, Isabelle saves me the trouble. "Jace, we can only heal an internal fracture. One of the faculty members in the infirmary will have to set the bone. Duh." Isabelle chastises, rolling her eyes as the traffic pick up again.

Thankfully, it doesn't take long for us to finally get to the Institute and we're in the infirmary in no time.

One of the nurses managed to find the potions that Magnus apparently needed and another was able to reset the bone in Clary's leg. They're both currently sleeping in their respective beds.

I must have fallen asleep myself because I'm suddenly shaken awake by a voice right beside my ear. "Alec, I need to speak with you for a moment." I look up to see my dad, Robert hovering over me.

"Yes sir." I nod before standing and walking out of the room altogether, my father directly behind me.

"Now, son. Would you care to explain to me why there's a warlock boy in there." My dad inclines his head in the direction of the infirmary and I look down briefly at my shoes before meeting his eyes.

"Uh, he's a friend, dad." I shrug at him, making sure to keep eye contact.

"Is he now?" My father raises his eyebrows at me before tilting his head. "I'm surprised I haven't heard of him before then." He responds pointedly.

"Yeah, well I just met him at school this year so it isn't really a big deal or anything. Nothing to worry about." I try to assure him.

"I sure hope so, Alec. There are quite a few Downworlders out there that don't like us, Alec. Especially here in the city." My dad's eyes are an extremely serious reflection of my own.

"I know dad but, he's a really good friend. I trust him." I continue, hoping to convey my feelings on the matter without giving everything away.

"I trust you judgment son, I really do although I would normally expect this out of your brother or sister." He says before leaning back against the wall of the hallway.

"I understand, sir. I was wondering though, would you happen to know his father by any chance? Hank Cornelius?" I ask, suddenly remembering something. Surely my dad has heard of him.

"That's Cornelius' boy?" My dad looks surprised at the new information.

"Yeah. Will that be a problem?" I'm starting to really regret bringing it up by my father's expression.

"No, certainly not. They're a really respectable family. Hank is a wonderful philanthropist and is one of the few warlocks that I've seen who actually enjoys what he does. The Cornelius-Banes are a great connection, I assure you." My dad continues. He always reverts back to business talk after a while, which I really don't mind but, I'm a little tired to thoroughly keep track of what he's saying.

"Yep, that sounds like them." I nod absent mindedly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but he adopted two boys?" My dad continues to question.

"Yeah that would be Magnus and his brother Lysander. Listen, dad, I'm really tired so, if you don't mind…" I trail off, hoping he'll get the picture.

"Of course, son." My dad claps his hand against my shoulder affectionately. "You and your friend can rest in one of the double bedrooms if you want. I'm sure those beds are more comfortable than the ones in there." My dad says before turning away to leave.

"Oh, and Alec? Your mother isn't home but, if you need anything, just let me know, alright?" He gives me a small smile and wink before disappearing down the staircase.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that my father was acting as if I'd told himself top-secret, which if I remember correctly, I most certainly didn't.

I yawn as I make my way back to the infirmary, where Magnus is currently struggling to sit up.

"Hey, here let me help you." I sprint over to Magnus' side, smiling as I gently lift him into a sitting position.

"If I didn't know any better, Alexander, I'd think that you were enjoying my infirmity." Magnus says before laughing weakly. While that can't be farther from the truth, I do enjoy the opportunity to take care of Magnus. He always comes across as so self-efficient and independent.

"Of course not! If you want though, we can rest up in my room." I suggest as I realize that my dad can't possibly know which of the double rooms Magnus and I were in so, what would be the odds of him finding us? He wouldn't expect us in my room, I'm sure since I hardly ever let anyone go up there.

"That actually sounds great." Magnus nods adorably with a small yawn.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I lift him into my arms, ignoring his protests.

"Fine now that I know my body is working against the poison from the venom. I'd been a little worried when I'd first gotten bitten that I wouldn't be able to fight it off." Magnus informs me.

"What? It was poisonous? Why didn't you tell me?" I demand.

"Well, because I didn't want you to freak out." Magnus says deliberately as we reach the stairs. "Besides, as of now, the only effect it's having is keeping me extremely tired. The cut seems to be healing fine, at least." Magnus continues conversationally as if he has this discussion all the time.

"You're something else, Magnus." I shake my head but, can't help but smile down at him as I lightly push my bedroom door open.

"You know, I'd been picturing something a bit different when I imagined you carrying me to your lush, oversized bed before sexing me up. Like more growling and clothes tearing. Perhaps a mini fireworks display?" He teased lightly.

"Oh like the last fireworks display, huh?" I ask, referring to the time when Magnus got more than a little out of control with his powers. Not that I'm complaining though. That was probably one of the hottest moments of my life but, he doesn't have to know that.

"So, sexing will occur? You didn't say it wouldn't." Magnus points out playfully as I lay him on the bed before moving beside him and covering us in the thick duvet.

"As if you could even begin to handle all this right now." I motion towards myself, knowing that the potions have probably made Magnus a bit ditzy and deciding to play along, despite my blush.

"Stupid tease." Magnus murmurs before managing to press his lips to mine forcefully, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

"Mhm." I moan loudly as he cards his hand through my hair, bringing me closer and darting his tongue out to lick at my bottom lip.

I shift to wrap my arm around his waist, the other curling at the nape of his neck. After a while, Magnus calms down exponentially and allows me to finally explore his mouth.

Suddenly, Magnus stops moving against my mouth altogether, his lips suddenly softer, which causes me to pull back to see that he's fallen asleep.

How does someone even begin to fall asleep while making out? I get that he's tired but, seriously.

Instead of dwelling on it, I simply pull Magnus closer against me, careful not to jostle the bandage firmly secured around his waist.

He immediately snuggles his face into my neck, breathing deeply and smiling a bit in his sleep.

The only light in my room is streaming from the moon outside my window. The pale, white light cascades across Magnus' tanned face, making it appear paler than usual.

The eyeliner on his face is smudged a bit but, the sparkles across his face are still firmly in place and shining softly against the walls where the light hits.

I try to resist the urge to touch his face but, eventually, I realize that I merely can't and so, I reach out hesitantly, just touching my fingertips to his strong, defined cheekbone. He shifts a bit in his sleep, his eyes opening just slightly before murmuring my name and closing again.

I really do think I'm falling for him and I can only pray to the angel that I might feel the same way. I don't know if this is doing as much to him as it's doing to me but, sincerely hope so because at his point, I can't think of any other place I'd rather be then right, lying against him.

* * *

><p><strong>So- revenge of the sappy endings, huh?<strong>

**The craziest thing happened at school a few days ago. This girl was talking about FanFiction and was telling everyone about how much she loves Malec fics. WELL, she mentioned Misery Loves Glamour because, hello, that was brilliant and then she said that her other favorite was this one! It kind of made my day and I kind of wanted to say something about it but, no one except for Garrett even knows that I write fanfics. He says hello, btw only slightly less eloquently. He may have grumbled "Tell 'em hey." Guess what? I'm going to an amazing concert for FREE this weekend because my beauteous doll of a best friend chose me and my other friend to go along with her for her birthday! **

**ALSO I totally have my 100 reviews already but, it was an anonymous reviewer, who didn't suggest anything so, unless that person comes forward, I'm gonna go with the 101****st**** reviewer…**

**In case you all forgot: **_To my 100__th__ reviewer, I will write a one-shot that is either delicious Malec or yummy Klaine because I've been experimenting a bit with the Glee fandom. If you think you're the hundredth reviewer (or 101__th__) shoot me a prompt. Edit: At this point, I'll even try my hand at Potter, if you insist. Haha. I kinda have a thing for Severus, just so ya know._

**Even if you aren't the 101****th****, review because I am taking prompts all the time, especially for Tension (Klaine) and Just to Make Sure (Malec). Have a great rest of the week week, guys! Reminder: Just to Make Sure is coming up really soon because I've already written ¾ of the next chapter. Keep an eye out for that.**

**-Alexis**


End file.
